


His Sunflower Smiles

by YazziyousDaydreamer



Category: One Piece
Genre: Abandoned children, Adorable Monkey D. Luffy, Alpha Doflamingo, Alpha Eustass Kid, Alpha Portgas D. Ace, Alpha Trafalgar D. Water Law, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Baby Monkey D. Luffy, Control Issues, Doflamingo needs therapy, Dubious Consent, Everyone Loves Monkey D. Luffy, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Lots and lots of therapy, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Monkey D. Luffy Loves His Friends, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Obsessive Behavior, Omega Monkey D. Luffy, Parent Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante, Unhealthy Relationships, doflamingo loves crocy in his own warped way, doflamingo's okayish parenting, garps bad parenting, good uncle rosinante, he just wants to be king of the pirates, overfed snails, questionable, unhealthy behaviors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 75,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YazziyousDaydreamer/pseuds/YazziyousDaydreamer
Summary: Doflamingo wasn't expecting much when he has to stay on an island for a bit because of major storms. Instead of a nice relaxing time off like he was expecting he ends up with a baby to raise. One that's going to require a hell of a lot more responsibility and patience than he or his crew ever expected to have to deal with! He isn't really sure how he ended up with such a defiant hyper spaz of a brat, but he loves him anyways and can't stand even the thought of him ever leaving! Much to his annoyance someone's been filling his baby's head with stories about pirate kings and adventure. Now his Luffy was hell bent on becoming pirate king!When Luffy finally does manage to run off he ends up making far larger a name for himself than Doflamingo ever wanted, catching the attention of handsome guys far and wide.Not only does he have to keep Luffy from wandering off on him he needs to make sure his beloved Crocodile understands that they are just so right for each other! How can't he see that they were perfect for one another? Why was his beloved family always being so difficult? They acted like, him wanting their constant love and them to never leave him, was unreasonable or something! It was ridiculous!
Relationships: Bartolomeo/Monkey D. Luffy, Basil Hawkins/Monkey D. Luffy, Boa Hancock/Monkey D. Luffy, Crocodile/Donquixote Doflamingo, Eustass Kid/Monkey D. Luffy, Eustass Kid/Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Franky/Nico Robin, Monkey D. Luffy & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Monkey D. Luffy/Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy/Sabo, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy/Vinsmoke Sanji, Nami/Nefertari Vivi, X Drake/Monkey D. Luffy
Comments: 242
Kudos: 616





	1. Finder's keepers in the games pirates play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Boozombie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boozombie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Loving Luffy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374055) by [Boozombie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boozombie/pseuds/Boozombie). 



> So here is the first chapter of my new story in a brand new fandom for me, inspired by a fanfiction called, 'Loving Luffy', and a piece of fanart I did for the story that had Doflamingo holding Luffy and Ace. I hope everyone enjoys it. The chapter was originally going to be about 9500 words long, but I split it in two because the chapter just keeps getting longer and longer as I go back through. I thought that I could elaborate on things and make the flow better if I split it in two, so I guess I nearly have 3 chapters done for this story already. This chapter is 4161 words without Author's notes.

**Start Chapter 1**

There were just some days that had one, Donquixote Doflamingo, more than a _**little**_ irritated that his ship couldn't be moved around just as fast as he could by using his Devil Fruit abilities. He wouldn't have had to deal with being soaked to the bone and hungry if it were the case. Being a very busy man with his fingers in many different pots had him having to deal with the occasional upset. He tried to see the brighter side of it all. His crew tended to hover quite a bit, so it was nice to get some time on his own sometimes. As long as it wasn't for too long.

The light blond-haired man wasn't the sort of person that enjoyed being alone _**either**_. He was the obnoxious sort of social butterfly, a total narcissistic egomaniac that loved to get under people's skin and playing god among the peons. You couldn't play god without subjects to lord over that was just some crazy guy talking at the plants and rocks after all and he wasn't _**quite**_ that far gone yet.

Doflamingo was familiar with the area he was in and was glad that he knew that part of the North Blue so well. He might have been even more miserable and possibly facing hypothermia if he hadn't. It was something that would have put him in an even worse mood than he had been in as of late… Thankfully, he found an island within a few hours of the storm starting up and found a place to tuck himself away in and dry out.

The island was one that was toasty for that part of the North Blue. It was known for its rail-thin palm trees scattered about, powdery white beachfront, swanky little vacation spots and about a dozen high-end restaurants and bars. Doflamingo would have enjoyed being there for a few days of heavy indulgence if he hadn't arrived in the way that he had. Though, maybe a little vacation away from the family for a bit wouldn't hurt? After all, all work and no play made Doffy a very very bored boy and that wasn't good for anyone. Something that the locals had to be reminded of within 20 minutes of Doflamingo making land. The inn keeper's pleas for mercy had been hilarious! Gods, they had made him so _**incredibly**_ hard too! If he could have that much fun within the first half-hour of making land, then he was sure he could make some fun for himself. Besides, he had already been planning on a bit of a mini-vacation for himself!... just not like this, on an island with nearly nonstop rain.

With an amused little chuckle, Doflamingo followed a trembling beanstalk of a man to a terracotta-colored villa. It had its own private little spot overlooking the beach a bit away from the rest of the vacation homes on the property. He held out his freehand with a coy little smile, _**loving**_ the terrified little whimper that came out of the man and how he nearly jumped back he had flinched so hard. In his other hand, Doflamingo held an umbrella that he had taken for himself. He had liked its bold, bright pink and orange, flower-inspired pattern. He gave the umbrella a playful little spin as he watched the wreck of a man try and work up the nerve to hand over the keys. He would have to tell the others how amusing the people on that particular island were. They would need to stop by again, when the rains ended.

The teary-eyed man did eventually manage to practically throw the keys at Doflamingo and stutter out a standard ' _thank you for staying with us'_ schpeel before scurrying off. Doflamingo, in a much better mood after his presence alone nearly had the entire inn staff shitting themselves, made his way into the reef themed villa.

Doflamingo hummed in pleasure. He was happy that he hadn't even had to lean down or sidestep to get through the door, which was a common occurrence for him as he was so tall. Being 10 ft tall was something he took great pride in. It suited a higher being such as himself. Being able to look down upon the filth around him, that is. It wasn't always easy to get around in the world of humans, though. They were usually about half his size and that meant that things such as doorways and furniture were frequently more suited to their size than that of a guy like him.

After kicking the door closed with the back of his heel, Doflamingo stripped his flamingo feather mantle from his shoulders and carefully draped it close enough to the fireplace to dry it out a bit. The people running the place had apparently been intelligent enough to have a fire started for him to mitigate any more casualties. Huh, must have learned from the last time he had been there 2 years back. So they _**could**_ be taught, who would have known?

After making sure his mantle was secure, the man shucking off his shoes and striping out of his ruined suit, all but purring at the feeling of no longer being constricted and soaking wet. Doflamingo sauntered over to a bucket he spotted sitting on the pink marble countertop and grinned at the bottle of wine and chocolate-covered fruit treats within.

The blond ran his hand through damp locks and let himself sniff the air. An easy indicator of how nice a rental place really was and how well it was cared for was a good sniff test. Good scent neutralizers were very expensive, but very necessary not to piss off particular alpha typings. He himself was a rare, more dangerous typing of dominant A.

Doflamingo couldn't smell anything outside of the anxiety from the beta that had led him to the place. He must have been the one that got everything ready for him to. The young alpha laughed at that. What a perfect perfume to fuck his own hands to!

The man snatched up the handle of the bucket without much thought and flopped down on the surprisingly large coral colored coach. Large enough that it didn't look more like a chair than an actual couch to him. He could actually sprawl over it if he wanted to with only his calves and feet hanging over the end. His so-so mood quickly turned back into his normal good one as he plopped the wine glass hanging from the side of the bucket onto the coffee table. Doflamingo busied himself with deciding what piece of the beautifully shaped treats he wanted to indulge in first or if he wanted to just forgo it all and drink his lunch. Either way, he was going to have a nice hard jizz and a cat nap, airing out his water chafed cock and balls. His stomach made his decision for him.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

After the fourth day of rain, the spikey-haired blond's eternal grin had dulled quite a bit as the exhaustion and the anxiety caused by being haunted by too many memories and too little to distract him, crept in. He was extremely bored to and that never helped either. One could only masturbate _**so**_ many times in plain view on a private strip of beach before it lost its luster, it wasn't any fun when no one was around to catch him after all and he had already fucked his hand in both tubs, on the couch, in the shower and in all three of the king-sized beds that could actually fit him.

Even still, sleep wasn't easy when past trauma circled one's head like biting flies! Doflamingo couldn't help but fixate on how much he missed his little brother in those moments and how much he missed his mother too. How much he longed for their unconditional familial affection and how much he hated his father for destroying all of it, for taking them away from him! The itch to go play marionettes had settled into his skin again. Maybe he should? That would be fun, hearing the _**screams**_ of humans was _**always**_ amusing!

A grimace twisted the man's face, an incredibly rare sight. As much as he didn't enjoy the rain, Doflamingo decided maybe getting some fresh air would do him some good. Being confined for days just wasn't his style. That, and he was sure that he could find something to keep his mind off of things. The blond was literally on a vacation island after all and the night was young! The lean man could use something to eat, yeah, that's just what he would do. He needed something worth wearing first, though.

Doflamingo was quick to get out of bed. To most, it would have been considered to be massive, practically big enough to swallow nearly half a dozen people. It was almost snug to a man like him, with incredibly long legs and arms. A man who had a tendency to sprawl out like a starfish when left without a partner to snuggle up with. Doflamingo drug his discarded dress pants up and snatched up his mantle. Lobster and scallops sounded good and maybe some drinks and a pretty brunet to screw for dessert? He licked his lips at the thought.

"Fufufufu, wonder if I can scrounge up a beauty like _**that**_ pretty?" Doflamingo mused, thinking back to a man with the _**cutest**_ scar across his face cheek to cheek and across the bridge of his nose he had seen in passing a few weeks beforehand on one of his favorite party islands, he had been at the casino there. It was strange for him to keep thinking about anyone in that way, but even now, thinking of the brunet had his cock twitching and his body singing with want. The man had clearly been a bit older than him and not interested in him, but he couldn't get the idea of screwing that pretty lovely silly. He was just his type with those dark eyes and hair, that defiant glare and that sexy body. If he ever saw him again, Doflamingo would most definitely be dragging him to his bed, kicking and screaming if he had to!

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Leaving with a nice new suit and a few more casual outfits more suited to his comfort and taste, the blond was eager to get something to eat. He walked bowlegged down the street, taking up as much space as possible as he stared down all that he came across. Doflamingo laughed as everyone gave him a wide berth and tried not to make eye contact as they went on their way. It made him wonder if he and his crew left that much of an impression on the people in the area or if it was like the instincts of an animal? Did they just instinctively know not to irritate him? To bow their unworthy little heads and divert their eyes from his majesty?

His grin faltered and confusion filtered in as his instincts were suddenly insisting something was wrong. Doflamingo's face scrunched up as a faint infantile wailing filled his ears. Glancing around at the few people walking around, no one even paused in their steps. Huh, oh well, what were the parents expecting keeping a kid out so late? He forcefully shook his upset away. It had nothing to do with him, he wasn't even sure why the sound of the baby bothered him.

Doflamingo grinned full power again as a high-end seafood restaurant caught his attention. The smell and colorful décor inviting to the brightly dressed young man. His tongue hung from his mouth as a song started up. Yes, this would do nicely.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Nearly two hours later, Doflamingo was stuffed to the gills and pleasantly buzzed. The ambiance of the place, along with the beautiful company, great music, and delicious food, had the man in a far better mood. He still wasn't at 100%, but he wasn't wallowing in a ball of monotonous jacked off misery and boredom anymore; thus, he was counting that as a step in the right direction. He hadn't found anyone that matched up to his admittedly ridiculously high standards, which had been disappointing but unsurprising. He had settled for a bottle of RumChata and a boxed-up tiramisu instead… That and maybe some fun with his right hand…. But… booze and tiramisu _**first**_!

The alpha paused when he heard a faint noise… Just like last time. A wail… it.. sounded like it was coming from the same place and definitely from the same kid. Though it sounded more frantic and desperate than before. Had that kid been crying the whole time? That seemed a bit odd. It was clearly loud enough to hear… He wasn't sure why, but it was really _**really**_ bothering him… Bothering him in a completely different way than he was used to. It dawned on Doflamingo that it wasn't annoyance or bloodthirst that he was feeling. It was strange to realize that the pitiful heart-wrenching sound wasn't exciting any of his sadistic tendencies in the least, not like it usually would. The hard-on that he had been sporting had even gone limp. Instead… he felt… sick.

Doflamingo _**needed**_ to find that pup. He wasn't sure why, but he felt like he would lose it if he didn't! He had to find the kid that was making that sound and make it stop! Stop, stop, _**stop**_! It needed him! What the hell was wrong with all of these bastards? Couldn't they hear it? How could they ignore those cries? How could even he, with the type of man he was feel… something… and everyone else just pretended they couldn't hear it?

Walking towards the noise quickly turned into a near jog as the towering blond came closer. Listening to those desperate cries just became more and more unbearable to ignore the louder it got! The sobs of what clearly was a suffering infant and for some reason, he just had to find it! He had to! Where was it? Where? Clearly, someone had to be doing something to it for it to be crying like that for so long! Doflamingo's instincts raged, demanding they find the pup and kill whomever made it suffer.

Eventually, the sound led him to the very beach that his villa overlooked. It was a bit farther away, a little secluded, but still lit well enough by the town's lights and the full moon to see decently. Still not so secluded that someone would have trouble finding the source of the crying if they even spent more than a few minutes looking. Doflamingo's lips twitched down and his brow scrunched as something small and dark came into sight. As he got closer, understanding knitted its way across his face. The wails were coming from a little crate on the shoreline that looked more than a bit beaten up.

The moment Doflamingo caught sight of what was inside, he had to hold a hand over his heart as it did a strange sputtery thing he couldn't remember ever feeling before. Laying within the crate was the tiniest baby the man had ever seen by far. Not that he had ever seen very many before, but he was definitely small even compared to standard infants, of that Doflamingo was certain.

The child was totally naked, wrinkled and still swollen faced, he was clearly a newborn. One with skin so disconcertingly purply that it was clearly visible even in the moonlight and it… he was soaked in at least an inch of water. Bluing lips trembling as he let out another desperate mew that had Doflamingo's chest doing that strange thing again. His instincts screaming at him to make him stop crying and to keep him safe.

Without thought, the spindly limbed man quickly crouched down and scooped the tiny thing up, quickly tucking him against his side. Relief bloomed in Doflamingo's chest at the action. The pup didn't completely quiet, but he wasn't desperately shrieking anymore either and that soothed something in the young alpha.

The infant was so small he fit easily in just one of Doflamingo's hands and he was incredibly cold. It was only sprinkling out and a comfortable temperature, but Doflamingo hissed at the icy cold feeling of the soaked pup's skin. The blond couldn't help but feel a bit worried. The kid's cries had become weaker and weaker while he was trying to find him. Clearly, he had held out longer than any normal infant, let alone a newborn that age should have been able to, but it had been a while since Doflamingo had first heard his cries. It had been more than a couple of hours since the sunglasses-wearing killer had first heard him. He had impressed Doflamingo, though, thoroughly, that he had such a strong will to live. It was so much like his own but in such a puny body.

Something spotted caught Doflamingo's eyes. A blood spotted yellow blanket was stuffed into the crate like an afterthought and the light from the buildings above made it possible to see what was stitched into it. The presumed name 'Luffy' could be seen embroidered in a lovely loopy calligraphy. Smooth and perfectly stitched in the prettiest way. A metallic sheen made it easy for the man to tell that the thread was genuine gold and was used to accent the dozens of red, blue, and orange flowers stitched around the edge. Pretty and perfectly delicate on what he knew to be finely woven fabric. Something someone with money would have had made. It wasn't a hand made blanket, certainly. He contemplated taking the soaked piece of fabric for a second, but something in him curled in offense at the thought. No, Luffy wouldn't be having any reminders. He was _**all**_ that this child would know!

Doflamingo was quick to start back towards the villa, umbrella in one hand while the other stayed occupied as he kept trying to keep the child caterwauling and active. He had thought about just using his strings to get there faster, but he wasn't sure if he could safely hold the umbrella and the tiny, frail infant at the same time while launching himself across the beach at such breakneck speeds.

The strange almost debilitating anxiety over the minuscule brat had him muttering encouragements as the small gasping body was clearly losing steam. Something had clicked, melting him and fulfilling a warped need of _**owning**_ when a hint of those squinting baby blues met Doffy's red lenses. This pathetic little thing was his and only his and he wouldn't allow it to leave him anytime soon! He was the only one that could possibly understand Doflamingo's past pains!

"Sweetness~, where did you come from, eh?" Doflamingo purred, as he used his strings to pull the pair up to the villa's deck, which overlooked the beach. Once safely inside, Doflamingo flicked on a light and tossed his feathered mantle across the same chair he had used days beforehand to dry it out. He would need to warm up the baby immediately if he wanted him to have much of a chance of living is what had been running through Doflamingo's mind since seeing the kid.

The blond was now more than happy that he had taken the time to look in every nook and cranny of the place, the days prior. Because he had done so, Doflamingo knew precisely where the fluffiest towels were located. He grabbed the stack from a cupboard near one of the hallway bathrooms and returned to the kitchen. After that, he laid Luffy on them as carefully as he could manage. Grinning, Doflamingo began testing the temperature of the sink's water. He hadn't really got the chance to look too closely at the pup before, nor get his scent too well. He just knew that he was a male because of his most obvious bits. To say he was shocked would have been an understatement once Doflamingo got a better look at him.

Something hot and feral rippled across his whole body at the sight. Doflamingo had trouble even seeing straight as anger like a hot brand constricted his chest and dark memories threatened to spill over as he took in the sight before him. Big blotchy bruises crisscrossed across the pup's body. Horrible dark ones that would last for _**weeks**_! A vein throbbed visibly on his forehead as Doflamingo's eyes latched onto a hand-shaped bruise spanning the entire chest of the pup and part of kid's face. Luffy couldn't have even been a week old and he looked like someone had beat the _**hell**_ out of him! Someone that now belonged to him! Luffy was his-his new…. His? He-he wasn't sure what he was to him yet, but he was his and whoever had dared to harm him better have hoped they were dead!

As he took in the appearance of the whimpering infant, full head of black hair, wide round eyes, lovely soft features, then… other parts.. it clicked, all making perfect sense why he felt and was behaving the way he was towards the pup. He had found such a _**precious**_ little treasure! A tiny, helpless omega. He had only met a few before, Omegan males, that is. Only heard of one Dominant O before outside of Mary Geoise where they always got sent to. They were a rare precious lot. Coveted by the Celestial dragons as divine mates and were worth more than even the life of a Dragon. Doffy wondered what had happened. It wasn't just anyone who produced this sort of omega… at least that is what he had been taught as a child. Though he wasn't really sure of Luffy's exact typing, he knew any dominant O male especially, was rare and coveted. And even stranger, Luffy was the nickname of one of the 20 kings that made up the original Celestial Dragons.

"Precious boy, you are just like _**me**_ , aren't you? Were you betrayed by a pathetic bastard of a father to?" Doffy mused, "Don't worry, I'll _**kill**_ him if he isn't already dead! I'll kill all of them! That's right, all of those traitorous pieces of fucking shit, yes, I will! Then you won't have a _**single**_ thread connected to anyone but _**me**_ , no you won't!~" Doflamingo croaned, to Luffy as he began filling up the sink with heated water. He tried not to allow himself to get too panicked over Luffy's weakened state and bluish body. He didn't want to accidentally hurt him by letting himself get too worked up.

Once satisfied, Doflamingo began to carefully submerge the kid, remembering somewhere that you were supposed to support babies' heads. It took nearly two hours before Doflamingo even felt safe enough to remove Luffy without the immediate chance of him dying from hypothermia. That didn't mean that he wasn't still wary.

Glancing at the nearby clock, the blond growled under his breath. 2:40 in the morning. Doflamingo had been entertained enough by all the flashy lights and good food not to play puppeteer with the locals. Now he ached to turn the whole town into a bloodied puppet show, but held on by the skin of his teeth. Only just because he didn't want to stress the pup into full out shock, like dominant O types, were known for being more prone to than other dynamics.

Luffy was still weak and a bit raspy once bathed and dried. Though he did look much better as his skin was significantly pinker and his eyes weren't so glazed looking. He was clearly exhausted to, as he dozed in and out of sleep. He was cuddled up into a big fluffy towel Doflamingo had put him in after vigorously rubbed him down with another. He was clearly hungry, though, being warmed up and ripped from death's door had the infant back to whimpering, but this time for food. Doflamingo didn't really blame him after who knew how long he had gone without eating… if he had ever even been fed before. Of course, it had to happen after Doflamingo sat them in front of the fire he had started before leaving to eat. He, himself, having trouble staying awake with his stomach still so full and it being so pleasantly warm. Even with the pup whining, this felt… nice, right even.

Once tears began to once again make an appearance the blond was on his feet, too distressing to wait a moment longer. Doflamingo had hoped that they could wait until morning to get the pup something to eat. Still, just the thought of the infant being hungry enough to cry had the alpha wanting to rip someone's throat out in pure offense. "Alright then, let's get you something to eat… Luffy.~" Doflamingo purred, almost hoping someone would get in the way so he could hear their screams of mercy. It was probably the best he could hope for as he was pretty sure he wasn't going to get to cum anytime soon.

**End Chapter 1**


	2. Getting the hang of things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Just finished up with the corrections to chapter 2. I ended up being 5330 words without Author's notes. I hope everyone enjoys! Things should really start getting interesting and really start happening after this! I can't wait!

**Start Chapter 2**

Hearing Luffy's sad little wails was stressful. Doflamingo ran through what little he knew about infant care and products and was pretty sure you could find what he needed at your average pharmacy… Or at least that's where he remembered seeing some stuff a few years back when he needed some decent pain killers after having to get his appendix removed on the fly. Doflamingo was thankful that there was a little pharmacy not too far from the villa. The not so great thing was it had closed at midnight. That had the alpha more than a little irritated. Oh well, he would just have to figure things out for himself!

Using his strings, Doflamingo effortlessly ripped away the pharmacy's double doors and tossed them aside. "Now, what do babies need, Hmm?" The man mused, casually walking into the place with an air like he owned it.

Doflamingo crouched once he realized there were small signs on the ends of each of the shelves. Each one indicated what each isle held. This mildly annoying him with the small spelling and shelves unsuited to his height, but he was still more bothered by Luffy's crying. The blond only briefly dwelled on the fact that he had been more irritable on that day than he had been in a full several weeks, combined. That didn't really matter all that much, though, he had to remind himself once again. _**His**_ Luffy's hungry little mewls and big fat tears did.

The towering blond made sure that Luffy was still tucked against his side as tightly as when he left the villa. Luffy was tucked in one arm, still in his big neon pink towel. Those great big sad pleading eyes just so full of tears that it made Doflamingo's chest do that weird fluttery pain again. Honestly, he was surprised the little thing could even continue to cry with how dehydrated he must have been! Luffy hadn't gone to the bathroom since he found him and that had to have been an awfully long time for an infant so young. Not that the young man wasn't grateful that he hadn't been pissed or crapped on but, it was a clear indication of how little he had consumed since being left in the sorry state he was in.

4 isles down, that's where he found what he needed and well… to say that young alphas was a little overwhelmed would have been an understatement. Doflamingo had never realized there were so many things to consider when taking care of an infant! Different bottles and nipple sizes for the bottles, cloth or disposable diapers, allergies, different baby medicines, health supplements, powders to prevent rashes on bottoms and so-so many different formulas! At least he found a few cans that were specifically for Omegan pups, so that cut down on at least a couple dozen different ones. But did Dominant O omegan babies need something special? He couldn't really tell what the difference was between most of them!

Doflamingo tried, he really did, carefully reading each microscopic label, but other than a few were meant specifically for newborns, pups that had trouble digestion, and pups with allergies, he couldn't really tell what was what! So many seemed pretty much the same to him, but he didn't want to give Luffy the wrong thing. He decided to just grab a few tins from a couple of different brands of the newborn formulas and would let Luffy decide what he liked best. That is, at least until he could find a better alternative. Doflamingo then grabbed a pair of heavy-duty looking glass bottles that came with a set of nipples and some weird looking brush thing… though he wasn't sure why and some disposable diapers along with a pack of wipes to tide them over until morning. The little trip ended up filling the bag he was carrying nearly to the brim. Relief filled the man at the thought of finally being able to feed the pup. That, and finally being able to get some sleep. Doflamingo was a party all night sort of guy, but just a few hours of trying to keep Luffy alive had him longing for a bed.

Doflamingo let out a rare tired sigh, subconsciously rocking on his feet in an attempt to soothe Luffy or himself, it wasn't clear as he ran a finger over the pup's feather-soft hair. He hadn't expected something so small to be able to keep up being so noisy for so long. He did still remember keenly the first time he felt true hunger before and just remember made him cringe. It made him want to get Luffy fed as soon as possible and to make sure nothing like that would happen to him again.

"Ah, here we are!" The man crowed, pleased when his eyes landed on a small shelf of books specifically catered towards caring for infants. The last thing on the list that he felt was a desperate 'must get' before leaving. Doflamingo had once been a big brother and, in his opinion, had been a wonderful one until _**his**_ Rosi disappeared much to his anger and hurt. Fucking bastard father, messing everything up even in the end! Still, even so, he was more than confident in taking care of an older child…. If father hadn't distracted him, he was sure that _**his**_ precious whiny little Rosi would have been wanting for nothing… But babies… seemed much more… uh… breakable and needy. _**Especially**_ ones like his pretty little treasure… Doflamingo decided on getting books for not only that reason but because he hated making decisions and acting without being as informed as possible on a topic. Only an idiot did something that stupid and that wasn't something someone would ever dare to call him.

Doflamigo quickly snatched a few of the books in the section, not bothering to do more than glance at the words on the covers. Luffy was getting fussier and for good reason. Doflamingo didn't want to stay in that place any longer than necessary. Anyways, he had all the time he wanted to figure this all out. The people on the island knew better than to try and get the marines there or to irritate him in any way if the wanted to survive outside of the couple of casualties to his boredom they had already suffered on the first day. The few that had been foolish enough to make him wait for nearly 15 minutes to check into the beachside villa he was currently staying at.

Most of the most important bits had already been worked out. Doflamingo had already informed his crew the day before that he had decided to stay at the island for a while. At least until the rain had eased up. Currently, it didn't look like the storms were going to be easing up for at least another week or so. Not surprising with it being hurricane season in that particular strip of the North Blue.

Doflamingo's crew had wanted to pick him up using the ship, but by the time they got to him, it would have taken them nearly 3 times as long as it would have taken him to get to them and that was just foolish. Besides, they were nearly all devil fruit users and with the seas so violently churning, it would have been dangerous. He was now more than glad that he had decided to take the time like a mini-vacation and had stopped his family from trying to weather such dangerous conditions.

Thankfully it was rare for this particular island to get hit by the actual hurricanes, but an annoying side effect of the whole season was that there were constant downpours. It was not something Doflamingo had really thought about much when deciding to take the business trip to Bibi Shores on his own.

The young alpha and his crew rarely coming through this little strip of the North Blue outside of its calm season where an island, not far from the one he was currently on, was a favorite of theirs to vacation. It was much like the one Doflamingo was currently on. A rare warmer island for this part of the North Blue with beautiful beaches. Though it was far large and a lot more lively, sported a city with great music, a roaring nightlife, and some of the best food in the North Blue. The casino was one of his favorite spots there, themed after exotic birds. Doflamingo's favorite time to go was in the summer when they had their Seaking Lobster festival, which was pure decadence and a nonstop party for nearly a month!

**0000000000000000000000000000000**

Getting back to the villa in record time, Doflamingo was quick to open the pack of diapers and figure out how to put them on _**his**_ Luffy. They may have been on backward at first, but he was sure they were the right way now. This was unlike what would have likely happened if Machvise or Trebol had tried putting the diaper on the pup. Doflamingo was sure Trebol would have ended up with the uncomfortable looking thing sitting on boy's head like a hat if he had left him to try and figure things out.

After that, Doflamingo used his strings to start getting a saucepan full of water on the stove and turned it on low as he made sure he remembered the directions on how to make the formula right. He preferred to keep Luffy in the crook of his arm and rather not have to use his hands to do such menial work. He then did the same thing to clean and rinse the new bottles the best he could along with the nipples. The young alpha wasn't going to let some plebian get his _**treasure**_ sick with their disgusting germy filth!

Once the little bottle was filled and Doflamingo had figured out how to check for temperature, he opened the tin in his hand. The blond gave the contents within a dubious look, grimacing at the strange-smelling powder before putting a scoop of the stuff into the bottle and then screwed the lid shut.

"So…. I just shake it?" Doflamingo murmured to himself, trying to ignore Luffy's howling. Gods, his head was _**killing**_ him. A few hard shakes and the powder had dissolved and the blond was eagerly practically shoving the bottle's nipple up to the red-faced pup's mouth. He sputtered in disbelief when the caterwauling pup turned his head in refusal. "Come _**on**_ ," The man growled under his breath. He nearly shook with frustration as the clearly starving pup turned his head again in rejection. Doflamingo tensely sat himself down on the couch. "Why won't you eat?" The blond all but demanded, staring down at the bawling infant with unblinking eyes.

It wasn't too hot and he made sure he shook the formula up properly. What was he doing _**wrong**_? Did Luffy just not like what he was giving him?… It did have a really strong smell. Maybe it was off putting to him with its strange smell? Doflamingo didn't have anything else to offer him at the moment and he just really really wanted him to stop crying! Luffy wouldn't even _**try**_ to eat! He just cried and cried and-…. Wait, Doflamingo didn't actually know how old Luffy was other than he was clearly a newborn…. Maybe he didn't know what a bottle was?…. Or he could even not understand that he was hungry and need to eat to relieve his discomfort.. Either scenario could be entirely plausible, depending on how long it had been since he was born. He was no expert on babies, so maybe someone else would have been able to look at him at a glance and tell him, but Doflamingo was just going to have to work off of assumptions.

The blond's face little up a little at the realization he came to as he carefully cupped Luffy's tiny head. He tilted Luffy's head and forced the nipple past his clenched gums, making sure a dribble of formula made its way over the infant's tongue. The response was immediate as Luffy paused mid-breath for another shriek looking as close to stunned as a newborn could. He went nearly silent much to Doflamingo's relief. His little tongue clumsily swiping against his gums. Big fat gushing tears nearly instantly stopping to just a few droplets. The tears stopped entirely once the dark-haired infant seemed to figure out how to suckle down the formula. Ugh, Doflamingo's chest did that fluttering thing again! He really needed to see a doctor if it kept doing that because surely there was no way it was good for him!

Doflamingo couldn't help but let out a laugh as he watched Luffy eagerly gulp down the bottle. "Is it that _**good**_ or are you just that hungry _**little**_ _**glutton**_?" He purred, feeling oddly content with how much happier the pup smelled. No more sour stress and suffering omega. Now he was beginning to smell sweet and soft and milky. It was a nice soothing scent that had Doflamingo feeling incredibly sleepy and fiercely protective and… genuinely incredibly happy… He could positively preen he was feeling so good. The blond would never allow _**his**_ precious treasure to _**ever**_ leave his side if just a simple thing like feeding him made him feel this calm and right. Clearly, Luffy was his prize for putting up with the hell that was this shit-stained filth humans called a world!

"Huh, you ate _**all**_ of that? You really are a little glutton, Fufufufu!" Doflamingo said in a teasing voice, chuckling as the sleepy-eyed pup smacked his lips and huffed. The little thing looked like he was contemplating seconds already at less than a week old. "I think it's time for sleepy boys to go to bed, eh?" The blond said, clicking his tongue. He pulled a book from the bag he had sitting by the couch. Doflamingo then, laid Luffy near his chin and flopped his thin legs over the rest of the couch. Getting comfortable, the man ran a hand over the tiny grumbling body and flipped to the first page. Though, he wasn't more than a few pages in before he found his eyelids becoming impossibly heavy.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Doflamingo woke to the sounds of pained crying. His head felt foggier than usual as he woke up, Feeling confused and disoriented, with incredibly numb legs. The alpha groaned, wondering what that awful sound was and why its scent had him wanting to kill someone, quickly, in the most primal and brutal of ways.

Blinking tiredly, Doflamingo paused in the middle of sitting up once he realized a book was draped across his face, something not that uncommon for him. It was then that he realized his other hand was caging something small and very much alive and clearly from the noises it was making, very unhappy. The man practically whipped the book from his face after that to get a look at Luffy. That's right. This was _**his**_ Luffy, his… Doflamingo still wasn't sure what he was to him, but he at least knew that this was his Luffy and _**his**_ Luffy was trembling and panting in distress. Why? What was wrong with him? Did something happen while he was sleeping and he just hadn't noticed? Not even with his observation Haki?

"Hey- _ **hey**_ no need to get so worked up!~" Doflamingo crooned, trying to remember something about feeding that he had been reading before falling asleep. It had been something _**important**_. Damn it, what was it? Giving up on trying to remember, Doflamingo grabbed the book and began frantically skimming it. Wait, burping babies was an _**actual**_ thing? Why wasn't this common knowledge? Why wasn't that an instinctual thing that parents just _**knew**_? Why did babies have so many strange quirks?

"Alright, let's see if I can't get you feeling a bit better…. If I can't, we _**might**_ have to get you some of those drops." The young alpha grumbled, using his strings to snatching up a dishtowel to drape over a shoulder. Getting thrown up on wasn't something he felt tolerant enough to deal with…. _**Yet**_. And he had a feeling it was a yet with as much as he was suddenly willing to put up with for a baby he had just met.

"Hold against a shoulder, head comfortably rested on it…. Firm pats on the back until he burps…." It was hard to imagine his mother needing to do something like this to he or Rosi… Did gods need to be treated in such a way? But Luffy was a god to, _**right**_? There was no way that he would _**ever**_ be able to be so taken with some brat otherwise.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Nearly two and a half weeks in and Doflamingo had devoured every book that he had taken and then some. He had returned to the same pharmacy down the road 6 days in. Getting a few more packs of diapers along with the rest of the books available on infant care he could find and every can of the newborn formula that Luffy seemed to favor. Not a single one of the books he read could explain why the tiny infant was eating as much as a pup literally months older than he was, should have been. He was always ravenous and feeding him always left Doflamingo in a good mood. The young alpha had become more than a little attached to the pup. Luffy may have been hard the first few days, but once a routine between the pair had started up… and well Doflamingo had at least the basic understanding of how to keep a baby alive Luffy wasn't really anything like his first impression nor was he nearly as difficult to care for as the books implied.

Even as a newborn, Luffy was pretty easy to deal with and easier to please. All he wanted was food and to be held. He liked to hold onto fingers with a surprisingly strong grip for one so young and stare up at him with those big trusting eyes, staying mostly quiet as long as he was held. He seemed happiest when given physical contact. It was something that the young man understood far too well. Doflamingo too, couldn't stand to be alone for very long. Bad memories liked to sneak up on him when he was. The young alpha liked to lay Luffy against the hollow of his throat, keeping the little omegan pup warm and safe and Luffy smelled especially happy when he did so. Making little croons and mewls that had something in the blond's instincts positively preening.

Doflamingo found himself completely uninterested in doing any of the sorts of things he usually would have been up to in such a place. Not playing puppets with the locals, no partying all day and night, nor finding himself a pretty brunet to screw.. Not that he found a pretty worth screwing more than once in a blue moon. He didn't want to even go outside. Not in a place that wasn't his home territory. Not in a place that he wasn't familiar with the tiniest of nooks and crannies. Not with his precious little treasure whom, he had begun to catch himself rocking and cuddling and petting and feeling so so much happier for, with him. Even Doflamingo's thoughts about his past blood family weren't so consuming when he had Luffy to focus on because Luffy belonged to him in a way that they _**never**_ did, that they _**never**_ could.

Cuddled up in bed while reading and petting the sleepy pup, sprawled across his neck, was heavenly. Doflamingo couldn't remember ever really purring before. That is, until Luffy came into his life. It was a strange sensation, purring, that is. So much so that it had startled the alpha the first time it happened. Now only a few days after the first time doing so, Doflamingo knew there was no way that he could ever accept not feeling this level of contentment ever again.

Doflamingo had thought he had enjoyed life before, but he was _**so**_ very wrong! Even still, he knew that in the next day or so, the rains would be eased up enough for a bit to leave the area. That he should be getting ready to leave…. But, he _**didn't**_ want to. He wanted to keep Luffy totally to himself for as long as possible. The two of them, in this makeshift den where he could keep him safe and _**his**_. The crew was Doflamingo's _**family**_ and going back meant that the family would insist on meeting Luffy…. Something that had the young alpha feeling incredibly reluctant. Doflamingo had become even more so as Luffy had developed a bit of a mild chest infection from being in the rain so long. He didn't want to take any chances and make Luffy's illness even worse.

After feeding Luffy his ridiculous bottle portion and burping him, Doflamingo made sure to feed his Den-den Mushi a few apple slices. He, himself, had eaten half of a large gourmet surf and turf pizza with chunks of lobster, crab, mushroom, and high-quality beef steak on top that he had delivered from a place two roads down. The leftovers had been put in the refrigerator. Doflamingo was still unsure how and when he suddenly was willing to contemplate eating leftovers. It made him feel as if he was some starving little brat again. Doflamingo couldn't believe the things he did to make sure _**his**_ Luffy wasn't exposed to people.

Even the thought of taking Luffy to the doctor had been horrible for Doflamingo. He had felt incredibly irritated and reluctant, even though he had known something was wrong. The man had known that he had to make sure there was no leftover damage from the way he found Luffy. The visit had been extremely tense, 3 days prior, the doctor clearly ready to piss himself while being loomed over by a very possessive and protective 10ft tall prime dominant A typing alpha. Luffy was _**Doflamingo's**_ little treasure. He didn't want anyone to get to see his sweet little baby doll, _**especially**_ people that weren't even a part of his found family! Thankfully, through some miracle, Luffy's chest infection was mild enough that he didn't need much extra care outside of some drops twice a day for 14 days and careful monitoring along with plenty of rest.

Knowing that he would need to wake up in a few hours to feed Luffy again, Doflamingo made sure to have everything ready before laying back down. Sure he was still taking care of the big things when it came to business, vie, den-den mushi, but other than that, he had mostly just been reading, caring for Luffy, and taking naps a few times a day. A routine like this would usually drive him nuts after so long. After all, the blond wasn't the sort that usually enjoyed monotony. Doflamingo found himself not as bothered as he expected. He suspected it was because he hadn't had even a hint of a nightmare since finding Luffy, something Doflamingo thought impossible! It felt amazing and the novelty was far from wearing off.

Luffy didn't seem to get the memo that it was clearly time for sleeping. Instead, the pup was trying his best to look around with those massive peepers that had Doflamingo's heart doing weird things. Smelling perfectly happy and content as he fumbling with the blond's massive fingers. While doing so, making little breathy huffs. Those cute baby blues were wide as they could be and very much alert. The blond had to force down a purr.

"Nah-uh, Fufufu, it's time for _**good**_ boys to sleep! I don't want you all pissed off at me later on!" Doflamingo exclaimed, unable to help chuckle a bit at the almost offended merp Luffy made when he took his hand away from those clumsy fingers and laid him to rest against his neck. He practically drugged the pup with his own sleepy calm scent to settle him. When that didn't quite work, Doflamingo easily got his way once he began rubbing the infant's back in a circler motion. He had figured out on day 5 that doing so was pretty much a secret weapon of sleep against the tiny omega. It hadn't failed once in making the brat conk out in minutes much to the man's amusement.

"See? Aren't I such a _**good**_ daddy? Now we can both sleep."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The young alpha was awoken with an unpleasant bang that rattled the windows so violently they looked ready to fall out of their frames. Doflamingo growled under his breath at the racket but wasn't feeling particularly worried. He wasn't focusing all that hard, but his Haki hadn't indicated any danger to them. Something felt familiar, but he didn't bother with trying to focus enough to figure out why. Instead, the man closed his eyes and gave Luffy a few pets before letting his groggy mind start to drift again. Clearly, Luffy wasn't all that bothered either as he let out a content little sigh and wiggled a bit before settling again. Whatever the issue was, it wasn't a threat to them, after all.

It could have been a couple of minutes later or even an hour when he was woken up again. Cursing up a storm, Doflamingo shot straight up. Even disoriented and groggy, the hand resting over Luffy automatically shifted to support and protectively cradle the tiny omega, pressing him carefully against the man's chest. What was that _**noise**_? Why did it sound like people were yelling right outside the house? Didn't they have any idea _**who**_ the hell he was? Who the fuck they had just pissed off?

The blond snatched up his sunglasses, throwing his legs over the side of the mattress with a smile that would have even the most brutal of criminals pissing themselves. The veins in his forehead positively throbbing as loud banging rattled his sleepy brain. "If they make you _**cry**_.~" Doflamingo half sang half growled under his breath, pinching his nose as he stormed his way through the villa. "I'll make 'em a pretty red splotch where all the worms can feast for months." He grumbled the last bit under his breath as he scratched behind an ear.

Doflamingo stomped from the master bedroom, muttering to himself and Just as the irritated blond went to deal with the annoyance, the front door was nearly ripped off of its hinges and several people came piling in.

"What the-" Well that explained why his Haki had insisted that something familiar was nearby…. Ugh, maybe he should have paid attention.

"Hey-hey Doffy, _**Doffy**_! Why did you make us worry like that, huh? Huh, Doffy? We were really _**worried**_ that something happened to you when you barely talked to us for so long! Is everything alright Doffy? Eh, are you _**listening**_?" A towering unkept looking man with rivers of snot oozing from his nose whined, sputtering when Doflamingo barely gave him a glance before plopping down on the couch on the other side of the room. " _ **Doffy**_! Aren't you happy with your surprise? We _**all**_ came to pick you up!"

"Yeah, we _**all**_ thought it would be nice to come and get you." A man's voice cut in, "We had to make sure _**our**_ Doffy was doing alright! It isn't like you to talk to us _**so**_ little… Knowing that you're actually okay and you didn't answer, you'll hurt our feelings!" An incredibly tall, slender man with brown hair and exposed washboard abs wearing a stereotypical pirate's hat heckled, from the door.

"I've been busy," Doflamingo said, stifling a yawn.

"Ne-ne Doffy, what do you mean?" The man with snot hanging from his nose prompted, moving to stand uncomfortably close to the blond, choking on a strand of his own snot and nearly falling on his ass when his eyes caught sight of a pair of wide sleepy baby blues cuddled up in Doflamingo's massive hand. "Hey-hey, _**Doffy**_! Why are you holding a _**baby**_?"

"A baby?" A tall, somewhat slender woman with wild hair that went from bright blond to bright orange guffed.

"Yeah-yeah! A baby! _**See**_?" The unkept man exclaimed.

"You are standing _**very**_ close." Doflamingo pointed out, leaning back a bit as the other man leaned so close their faces were nearly touching.

"He does, but why would our young master have a baby?" A short older man wearing a strange spandex suit and what looked to be a hat with a pair of dark blue rabbit ears sticking out of it grumbled.

Doflamingo pursed his lips for a moment. Trying his best not to get irritated with his family. They were just concerned after all and as much as he would rather not have to share _**his**_ Luffy they would eventually have to meet him. It would also be safer to sail back to Spider's Mill with an infant over his preferred method of travel, which he only started being able to do well, recently.

"I….. found him on the beach in a crate, he would have died with all of that rain.-"

"Young master is so merciful!" The woman shouted, cutting Doflamingo off unintentionally. She eagerly came closer and held her arms out expectantly. "Don't worry young master, if you want them to live; I'll raise them up right for you!" She insisted, she wouldn't have him lowering himself for caring for an unwanted child and she, herself, liked children very much! Maybe the young master had even thought of her when finding the pup? Oh, how wonderful it would be to have a younger member on the crew to properly dote on! They hadn't found a single child that hung around as of yet, that stuck around for very long.

Everyone went ridged out of fright when the blond let out a deep guttural growl, completely frozen in place. All they could do was tremble and feel confused. What had she said that had upset their young master so?

"I don't think I said anything about him being for anyone else, did I? Luffy's _**my**_ little treasure," Doflamingo said in a tone that left no room for argument, nuzzling a cheek against feathery soft baby hair to calm down before grinning at his family. "But….. you _**may**_ help me care for him…. _**Sometimes**_ … You will be his only auntie after all in a sea of uncles and although you're an alpha, like the rest of us…. You do carry a more maternal touch, yes?" Doflamingo purred, his tongue hanging from his mouth as he leaned back, spreading his legs a bit to get more comfortable. "A womanly one and being a _**dominant**_ O typing of Omega surrounded by us alphas…. Well, he could use a softer touch. Don't you agree? Fufufu!" The blond smirked playfully at the flabbergasted looks all around him and snickered as the woman, Jora, nodded with a dazed expression. They all now understood how _**special**_ his little glutton really was, good.

Now that was all settled, Doflamingo was sure his Luffy would be grouching over being fed any second and he himself was a bit peckish. He was sure that his dear family would like to get to know his sweetie better. He was oh, so lovable after all!

Yes, a family lunch sounded just right! He was in the mood for pasta…. Maybe with a nice white sauce and some freshly baked croissants and thick marmalade jams. They would have a special family lunch to celebrate his Luffy. What a fun time they would have! He knew just the place he wanted it all delivered from! He would have all of his family eating together, just like a real family should.

**End Chapter 2**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone liked the second chapter! I am currently working on the 3rd at the moment. I am having a bit of trouble coming up with things to write about while Luffy is a baby, so ideas are more than welcome! I can't wait until he is old enough that he can run the crew ragged! I already have some pretty amusing ideas of a few things I want him to do then! Luffy will likely only stay a baby for a few chapters, then we get to have him meet his uncle and eventually meet Law! Then eventually Ace and Sabo and although Doffy probably wouldn't agree, it's going to be great!
> 
> By the way, I know it is early, but tell me who you want Luffy paired with so I know what direction to go with the story! I have a poll on fanfiction if people want to vote that way, but I will just keep track of everything on excel for those that vote in the comments. 😊
> 
> Anyways, please review and I'm always happy to answer questions and things and exchange ideas! I'll see everyone again soon! (Hopefully in a week or less)


	3. First trip: Norwick 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter ended up being 6342 words without the Author's notes…. About 2800 words longer than it was supposed to be, so it took me a few more days than I had expected. I hope everyone enjoys!

**Start Chapter 3**

"Hey-hey Doffy…. We've all been talking and we think… something's wrong with Lu-Lu? Shouldn't he be getting bigger or gain weight or _**something**_ Doffy?" The man with snot hanging out of his nose, Trebol, said with furrowed eyebrows. "He eats way more than any baby I've ever heard of too!" Trebol exclaimed, shuffling over to hover over the sleeping infant. "Ne, he sprawls out like you, doesn't he Doffy?" Trebol said, sounding amused.

Doflamingo frowned at what the man pointed out. He, himself, had actually been thinking the same thing even though doing so upset him. Luffy was his perfect little treasure, after all. The blond's most beloved treasure he _**ever**_ found and the little omega needed to stay at Spider's Mill, to keep close _**always**_. It was the young alpha's safe place, though even if it was surrounded by a metal scrap yard. Doflamingo knew that he would have to eventually go to other islands again and he even missed doing so, terribly. He may have missed going to places outside of their island, but Doflamingo still didn't want to leave his safe place with or without his Luffy at this point. It wasn't _**safe**_.

Spider's Mill was where the young alpha was most comfortable with his control and he _**needed**_ for _**his**_ Luffy to stay protected so incredibly badly. Just the idea he might not be, nearly sent Doflamingo into a feral _**fury**_. Luffy was his to love and to own _**completely**_! The man would _**eviscerate**_ anyone that even thought in opposition to his devoted claim on his sweet pup! How could he expose his darling boy to the vile filth that was the world of humans? Just _**thinking**_ about it…. Spider's Mill was his… their… 'den.'

It still disquieted the man that somehow, for once, his crew was making more sense than Doflamingo would have usually liked. He suspected it was probably the work of Vergo and maybe even possibly Senior Pink talking. Still, they were right and he wasn't one to disregard something like, one pointing out medical problems needing to be looked at from those in his family. The man was many things, but he was also the type to give credit where credit was due and to not underestimate illness or injury. Only a total _**moron**_ would do such a thing. The only real hang-up for Doflamingo taking Luffy to a doctor, and _**had**_ been, was that there wasn't a hospital on the island. Just a doctor's office with an old man that had once been a pretty decent pirate ship's surgeon. One that they used to get patched up when needed.

The old doctor wasn't any help when it came to children or anything past traumatic injuries and minor things like basic infections and colds that were usually none life-threatening. Apparently, whoever trained him hadn't taught him much of anything to do with illness or medications outside of the operating room. The man was totally in their crew's debt, meaning under the young alpha's control. Doflamingo had enough trust in him, but that was useless for the situation at hand and he knew it and had dwelled on it the last several _**weeks**_. Although the blond had a large territory and significant influence and control throughout that part of the North Blue Doflamingo still didn't feel comfortable dragging Luffy to another island even if it felt inevitable to happen soon. Was it really something he needed to dwell on, though? Luffy was acting fine and besides, the order of baby things he had made a few weeks prior, was scheduled to be there within the week.

As if reading his mind, Trebol continued, "He hasn't seen a doctor since we got home and that was a couple of months ago… Aren't babies 'posed to get shots and check-ups, huh Doffy? But, Doc Spitz doesn't take kids does he?"

"No… he doesn't."

"Ne-nyeh, what are we going to do then?"

"I… Guess… We'll head to Norwick 5, It's the closest Island with a decent hospital under our control…" As much as Doflamingo didn't trust anything to do with leaving Spider's Mill for the time being, his brain sure was doing its best to bring up all of the best reasons for going. The hospital was located in a large town with some nice shops where he and the others could have plenty of fun and maybe even find some baby shops where he could browse for something worth taking for his Luffy. Not only was it a good opportunity to shop for _**his**_ Sweetness, but Doflamingo was sure that the rest of them could find something as well.

The town was known for its beautifully made leather goods. Custom embroidered gloves and glamorous handmade high-end dress shoes were their most famous available purchases. The young alpha could definitely use a new pair of both, especially when he was supposed to be meeting a new potential business partner from the Grandline in less than a month. With Luffy being so small and young, Doflamingo, still felt uncomfortable heading back to there yet. Not until he was at least a couple of years old. He wasn't like all of the rest of the kids hanging around, wanting to become part of his crew. Doflamingo _**actually**_ cared if something happened to him. This is why the blond felt a little grateful for the man's agreement with his request.

" _ **Yay**_! We're going on a trip! Maybe we can find Lu-Lu a nice crib you'll like so you don't have to sleep with him anymore? I want to get a _**new**_ hat while we're there! Behehehe!" Trebol cheerfully exclaimed, laughing idiotically as he thought about the fun they would all have terrifying the locals and getting shiny new stuff to show off. "I'm gonna go tell _**everyone**_ to get ready!" The hunchback stated.

"No, the things I ordered for Luffy aren't here yet. I want to make sure everything is brought in right away and where I want it before we leave."

"Ugh, come on _**Doffy**_! You haven't been yourself since we got Lu-Lu! Just leave Machvise to deal with it! Lu doesn't like him anyway! He always cries when he even looks at him with that _**ugly**_ face of his!" Trebol complained.

Doflamingo couldn't help but smile at that. "Fufufufufu! It may be _**true**_ , but do we _**have**_ to be so cruel?" He teased, the grin on his face positively wicked.

"Ne, Doffy, you know it's not cruel if it's _**true**_!"

"Alright. You _**win**_ Trebol. We'll go. It's getting so stuffy, just doing nothing after all! I'll take Lu to the doctor once we get to Norwick 5 and we'll stay for a few days." The blond began to plan out loud, "As long as the stuff I have coming is brought in, I can get it all sorted when we get back." Doflamingo finally relented, sitting back from his desk and Trebol's hovering face. "We can have some much- _ **deserved**_ fun and I'm sure some fresh air would do my treasure some good anyways!" Doflamingo purred, running a finger through Luffy's soft fluffy hair, whom he had sleeping on a thick folded up blanket near the center of his desk. "Go….. tell everyone we'll be heading off in the next day or so. Alright? I have a _**call**_ to make and the ship needs to get stocked. It's a 3-day journey so we won't be back for at least a week. I don't want to be stopping on any of the islands along the way. _**Also**_ …. You may tell Machvise that he's drawn the short straw!~"

Trebol let out an excited noise, snot practically poured from his nose as he eagerly shuffled from the room chanting a little diddy about 'Machvise having to stay home because he was so ugly all of the babies would cry'.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Behehehe! I think Lu-Lu likes the water!" Trebol exclaimed, grinning as Luffy let out a whine from Senior Pink's arms anytime the man went to move away from his spot, rocking him near the ship's railing, propped up just enough that he could catch a glimpse.

Senior Pink made an agreeable noise, unable to help but smile a little. He watched that sweet face, those great big eyes that were becoming less and less blue every day, fixated on the calm sea around them with more focus than a child that age should have been able to have. The little pup looked and smelled content. The brunet wasn't a guy that would say he loved kids, but Luffy had really grown on him. Senior Pink just had a feeling he was going to be a _**good**_ kid, even with the worse of their influence. The man was glad he had found a way to hold the little master without him crying, even if it only lasted as long as they were on the ship.

Luffy didn't like to be away from Doflamingo for a second and the same could be said about the Young Master, who seldom put the pup down. The only reason Luffy wasn't cuddled up to his favorite spot against Doflamingo's neck that very moment was because of the abrupt infuriating Den-den Mushi call the man had gotten. Even then, the only reason Luffy was with the executives of the crew was because of Diamante's quick thinking. The man had convinced Doflamingo to let him take Luffy for a bit since there was a lot of yelling, mostly on the other end of the call, but it was plenty loud enough to be heard even from the deck. Once Vergo came in, he managed to help convince the young man to allow them to take Luffy until the call was over.

Of course, the moment Luffy realized he couldn't smell Doflamingo, right there, any more, nor could he hear the very familiar voice of the man, he realized he was being held by someone that wasn't his daddy without him even standing there and became a very unhappy baby. Sobbing uncontrollably once the realization hit. Doflamingo always grabbed for him right away if Luffy was even the slightest bit upset, which, him not doing so, made the pup even more stressed.

Diamante had been offended when Senior Pink immediately held out his arms and insisted that he would take over. The towering blue-eyed man had said that he could soothe Luffy himself, even as he floundered to do so. Diamante hadn't considered the fact that he knew absolutely nothing about soothing an already upset and frazzled pup, who was still sensitive from hearing a bunch of loud, angry screaming.

Senior Pink wouldn't voice it, but he had read some of the books that Doffy had gained about childcare. He understood and agreed with them that the man's constant smothering probably wasn't good for Luffy…. Though the rest of them couldn't be considered to be much better, especially himself, with the way everyone hovered around the pup.

Anyways, Diamante had been quick to hand Luffy over to Senior Pink after Doflamingo let out a testy yell to the group, demanding to know why he heard his treasure's crying. Vergo had clearly tried to redirect their captain's anger at the people on the other side of the den-den mushi as he didn't storm out and snatch his pup. Out of desperation, Senior Pink began humming to Luffy and even tried showing him the ocean, hoping that it would startle or distract him long enough for Doflamingo to get done. Thankfully it had worked. The kid was enthralled.

Senior Pink ignored Diamante's pouting and Jora's not so subtle hints at wanting to hold Luffy. A man didn't play hot potato with his own baby nephew so, they would just have to continue to sulk. Trebol was doing his normal hovering, seeming like he didn't really know how to quite act around Luffy, but fawned in his own strange unbecoming way. Thankfully, he hadn't bothered Senior Pink about wanting to hold the pup because he wasn't in the mood for foolish arguments.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Doflamingo had clearly been eager to get his Luffy back when he came to grab him and didn't do anything to hide it. Vergo had looked more than a little put out when he saw Senior Pink with a calm Luffy. Their captain was very obviously still infuriated by the strong, aggressive scent coming from him alone. The fact that the veins in his forehead were still positively throbbing and he had an incredibly pinched smile made it clear, no annoying him in _**any**_ way. Doflamingo practically snatched his pup away from the shorter brunet and cuddled Luffy close. He began muttering under his breath and nuzzling Luffy's incredibly cute face.

"We're going to kill that parasitic little _**fucker**_ aren't we, my sweet little treasure?~ No useless demanding little _**bastards**_ are going to fly under your daddy's flag, no they're _**not**_! He tried saying I had to meet up with him like he was _**important**_ and you know how your daddy _**feels**_ about little fish trying to demand things.~" Doflamingo cooed, he let out a jagged little laugh as his head cooled a bit. The urge to play puppeteer and make that whole crew rip each other to pieces as they screamed for forgiveness, still thrumming almost unbearably under his skin. The comfort of Luffy, did make, not rushing out fulfill such potent urges…. _**just**_ ever so bearable that he could ignore the crawling need that felt almost like insects skittering over his fingers and ribs, carving their way into his muscles and organs and _**blood**_.

Luffy was beginning to get that _**look**_ he always got on his face when he was starting to get grouchy about being hungry. That tightness that the blond had long gotten used to, the strangled pitter-pattering of his heart when his gaze met those _**trusting**_ eyes, had the alpha's desire to run off and kill that crew that very moment, nearly extinguished. Doflamingo carried Luffy back to their rooms without paying much attention to his crew, completely taken with the task of calming himself and taking care of his Luffy.

Even boiling with rage, Doflamingo's scent didn't deter the infant, like it did even full-grown adult alphas. The blond wasn't feeling threatened, just angry and disgusted, Luffy trusted that the man was no threat to him, so there was absolutely nothing to be afraid of. It made the young alpha even more fiercely _**fixated**_. Luffy was such a _**perfect**_ pup. He _**knew**_ who he _**belonged**_ to and made Doflamingo's heart swell with such happiness! Such _**possessiveness**_ and _**ownership**_ , the alpha felt like he would burst! "Such a good-good boy!~ Yes, you can _**only**_ trust me! Such a sweet boy. You _**know**_ who loves you more than anyone else _**ever**_ could!~"

Once back inside of the ship, the blond automatically prepared a bottle for Luffy. Doflamingo could have done it with his eyes closed after months of practice. He had found the task, although below him, to be a soothing type of monotony that Doflamingo enjoyed on a primal level, clearly. Preparing sustenance for his pup had latched onto some sort of instincts that had to do with caring for Luffy and he found himself feeling all the more content when Luffy was clearly satisfied after a meal…. Or at least for the hour or two before he was just as ravenous.

Two full large bottles, sometimes _**three**_ , had to be prepared for the infant who was only a little more than two and a half months old, _**each**_ feeding. Everyone had carefully pointed out, more than a few dozen times, between them. He had to agree that it was strange that, from what Doflamingo could tell, the pup hadn't grown an inch nor gained more than the bare minimum weight in that entire time.

Luffy wasn't bone-thin anymore, but Doflamingo wouldn't say his pup was one of those normal chubby looking babies either. He was slender with bare minimum fat on his body, the only bit of baby fat was in his cheeks and with his face being so naturally round and soft that it probably gave the illusion of more fat in those cheeks than there actually being some. Doflamingo would never admit it, but he had been nervous that something was wrong long before the others. He had suspected only a few weeks after finding Luffy. Now that it was being addressed, the man just hoped whatever it was had an easy fix and wondered if it was because of the pieces of shit that had hurt and abandoned his _**perfect**_ little angel.

Doflamingo, still smiling, sauntered over to his custom hot pink recliner and sprawled over it. Putting the foot rest up, and then offered his cute little glutton his bottle. Luffy greedily latched on, gulping down his third lunch of the day and making what Doflamingo was pretty sure at this point to be happy little noises.

At nearly 3 months old, one could already tell Luffy was going to be chatty. When he ate, he was noisy, when he wanted to eat he was noisy, if Luffy wasn't being held he let everyone know how he felt, and when he was cuddled up the pup let everyone know that he was happy. Being an incredibly chatty guy himself, the young alpha chose to see it as further proof that Luffy was mean to be his all along. It was endearing to the man, hearing those sounds that would soon turn in to definite coos and squeaks and merps of happiness and grumbles and growls of the opposite. He couldn't wait until _**his**_ Sweetness hit the critical milestone for purring too! Just hearing the cute little sounds, Luffy was able to produce now had his heart doing weird things he was sure his pup purring would turn him into a puddle of goo or maybe even stop his poor overworked heart completely!

"Is that good, little glutton? Fufu, I bet you're _**already**_ making plans for dinner, aren't you sweetness?" The man said in a teasing tone of voice. Doflamingo pet through Luffy's hair with careful fingers and chuckled when the pup tilted his head a bit, leaning into those carefully carding pads. Luffy was always happiest smelling when given affection. The pup was like a sponge for it, just like himself. "Such a sweet little treasure!~ You _**flatter**_ me so!"

It was just one more day until they got to Norwick 5 and Doflamingo was enjoying getting to spend time with _**his**_ Luffy on the open ocean. Norwick 5 was a good first stop away from home for such a young pup. The Island was called Norwick 5 because 'conquerer,' Baron Dribbet T. Norwick had named a number of uninhabited islands, or nearly uninhabited after himself over 320 years ago. One in each Blue, 11 times in the North Blue, and then one on both sides of the Grandline. Quite the feat for any age, let alone back then, when it was thought close to impossible to leave the Grandline once someone from one of the Blues entered.

Norwick's home Blue was the North Blue, where he had wanted to make the cluster of islands, he had named, a kingdom. This didn't pan out after the citizens turned on him within the first 5 years after he tried forcing everyone to name their children, pets, and even rename themselves after him and demanded everyone provide ridiculous tributes and that they all had to live off of blue cheeses, radishes, cabbage, and beets because these were the only foods he liked.

Much like Noland the Liar, Norwick was publicly humiliated and executed. However, unlike Noland, it was rumored, but never proven, that he was cannibalized by his starving subjects after his death as before his dethronement, he had banned anyone from consuming anything but his three favorite foods under threat of death. Stories, similar to Noland the Liar, were written about him that were still incredibly popular as cautionary tales for children.

The island of Norwick 5 was considered to be just a step below the big money island in power and influence and this was because it was more of a trade center and where all the main businesses were. It didn't have a lot of people actually living on the island to bolster it. Still, it had a teaching hospital with a decent reputation. The head of the hospital supposedly was a physician of good reputation from the famed, Drum kingdom. Those that were a 'somebody' outside of the medical profession, lived on Norwick 9, which was restricted to only those who had enough money to live like money grew on trees.

The islands may not have done well in Norwick's time, mostly due to him being an idiot, but they had flourished to a respectable level in the last 120 years or so. This was when it was discovered by medical professionals that the soil and conditions were perfect for easily growing different types of cold weather medicinal plants. The area's popularity then, exploded when it was discovered that the areas around the group of Norwick islands, located in the North Blue, were an unending hot spot for massive amounts of crabs and cold water oysters.

"Ne-ne, are you still mad _**Doffy**_? Huh, _**Doffy**_?" Trebol asked, barging in without asking. Not that unusual of an occurrence, but it irritated Doflamingo as he had calmed to an almost zen state at that point.

"Is it safe to see Lu-Lu now?" The man pestered, hovering around the younger alpha. "Jora wants to hold him now! She won't shut up about it! I think Vergo's _**jealous**_ too! Lu-Lu _**never**_ lets anyone hold him, It's no fair Doffy! Behe~" Trebol insisted, even as he snickered at the expense of the other's hurt feelings.

"You are standing so close…." Doflamingo couldn't help but point out, frowning at the other man. He just wanted to feed his son in peace, what was so difficult about that? Ugh, the things he tolerated for his family! "Tell them that it's time for Luffy's nap so they will have to see him later. If we want him to stay healthy, he needs as much rest and food as possible. You don't want him to get sick, _**right**_? Baby's get sick _**so**_ easily.~" The blond purred persuasively. He just wanted to spend a whole afternoon, he wasn't even asking for an entire day, without them trying to take his and Luffy's alone time away!

Couldn't they see that his Luffy wanted them to find something else to do? Not that he blamed him! His Luffy _**never**_ wanted to be shared with everyone else! Why would he possibly want to be held or fawned over by _**anyone**_ , but his wonderful loving daddy who _**never**_ wanted him to ever leave his sight or arms? Couldn't they see that Luffy felt _**so**_ much safer with him? That the sweet pup would be afraid someone might start to replace him if he was carried around by those bumbling fools all of the time? That if he thought something like that may be happening that _**he**_ would become very, _**very**_ angry and may have to do _**something**_ he may _**regret**_ later?

"Behehe- Of course, _**Doffy**_! I'm not stupid like _**them**_! They just wouldn't leave me alone about it since I'm not some wussy little chicken shit! Behe, I'll go tell 'em that Lu-Lu has to sleep 'cuz he'll be grouchy if he doesn't." Trebol exclaimed tone surprisingly agreeable, snot running a river down his chin.

" _ **Good**_ ~ I'll see you later on then. I think I'll take a nap to. Just so… he doesn't get upset if I'm not here." Doflamingo said, using his strings to retrieve a pillow from the bed.

Trebol made a noise of agreement after pausing to give Doflamingo a look like he had assessed and approved whatever he had read off of him. It was a bit disconcerting to see such a look on the usually idiotic acting man's face. The blond didn't really know how he should feel about it. It wasn't even a full moment after that when the hunchback sniffled and let out another peal of amused snickering before he left. Why couldn't any of them be more like Vergo? At least he tried not to hover as much when he was clearly irritated!

The young alpha was quick to use his strings to lock the door behind Trebol. Glad to be able to prevent any more disturbances. Everyone knew not to bother him unless there was a dire emergency when he had his door locked. Doflamingo berated himself for not doing so days sooner, but he really enjoyed having his family come in to visit and talk. He liked to be as available as possible. He usually enjoyed it, but they hadn't given him and Luffy a moment of peace since the mini-voyage began. Even Lao G had shown some concern and hovered a bit and the man practically acted like Luffy didn't exist most of the time.

The whole group acted like it was the first time Luffy had ever even been on the ship and acted like it was some great big deal, when only a few months beforehand, Luffy had been on the very same ship in the very same room. The ship hadn't really been changed outside of a redesign of his room, they weren't trying to escape from terrible storms, (hell, the weather had been perfectly wonderful!) and Luffy wasn't teetering on the edge of looking like he was being starved this time around even if he _**was**_ still a little string bean. Yet the whole lot of them had to hover around their faces every two seconds and whined about wanting to hold _**Doflamingo's**_ precious little treasure! It was beginning to drive even an incredibly extroverted guy, like him, bonkers! The man who was more than used to his family's off the wall, personality quirks!

"Hopefully, they will calm down some once this doctor's visit is over, eh?" Doflamingo mused out loud. Noticing that Luffy was about finished up with his bottle, the blond grabbed a frayed towel from the side table next to his chair. Sitting Luffy's now second bottle, aside, he folded back the footrest and fluidly stood from the chair, and threw the towel over one shoulder. After that, Doflamingo, laid Luffy against it in a smooth practiced manner. He hardly even had to glance at the pup before knowing he was pressed against his shoulder in the right way. He then, began to bounce on his heels and rocked a little as he gave the infant firm pats on the back.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The next day Doflamingo had managed to keep Luffy _**mostly**_ to himself. He had already figured out most of what needed to be done or that he wanted to do once they had made land and had taken care of all of his most important business calls the day before. It gave him the perfect excuse to sleep in and keep _**his**_ little treasure cuddled into the crook of his neck. He had also taken that time to get a little more caught up on the backlog of books he had pilled up in Spider's Mill. Having a pup kept Doflamingo busy, but he had actually gotten through more than a third of his 'I will die without these, but will never get around to reading them' collection.

Thankfully, Luffy was a very agreeable pup and as long as he wasn't hungry or being bothered by other people. That and he was laying comfortably, Luffy was perfectly content to just make his talkative tiny infant pup noises and look around if he was too awake to doze or sometimes he would chew on things like his own fingers. It made reading time an easy thing to pick up. It was cozy to Doflamingo and he liked it a lot more now, that he was in his own space in his _**own**_ bed…. Or well nest, as he had started nesting the moment he had returned to Spider's Mill.

It was an impulse that had been an itch before Luffy came to be Doflamingo's pup that turned into a full out _**obsession**_. Nesting, that is! The blond had known that alphas, especially those of his particular typing, often ended up building elaborate nests/dens to try and attract a mate. Doflamingo hadn't known that the instinct to nest in an alpha could also be triggered by becoming a parent. He had thought it was mostly just an omega and the occasional beta thing. Either way, everything was now pinker than _**ever**_ , if that was even possible!

Everything now, had to have big plush rugs. They were only a few shades lighter than Doflamingo's beloved mantle. There were also, lots and lots of thick, soft blankets which were of course in various shades of pink. Bright sunset colored curtains with hot pink flamingo patterns were a must, even his room both on the ship and back in Spider's Mill had been repainted from their bright tropical floral and water patterns to a color that made most people's eyes nearly melt from the shear intensity of the pink's shade. One wall on the ship had a similar flamingo pattern as the curtains on it. However, the flamingos were about the same shade as the rugs, but the background stayed the same color as the other walls.

The alpha's love of bright colors had been completely swept away and replaced with a total obsession with his favorite color, pink. That is at least when it came to in his den. Doflamingo hadn't had any urges outside of making his rooms comfortable, safe feeling places for him and _**his**_ Luffy. The blond positively _**loved**_ how everything turned out and completely disregarded Gladius' and Vergo's complaints of severe eye strain. Their whining was ridiculous; his rooms were _**beautiful**_ , warm and cheery!

Doflamingo growled under his breath when someone began pounding on his door. He just had a chapter left and now Luffy had that look on his face like he might cry!

"Sorry to bother you, young master, but we are practically right on top of Norwick 5! We'll be there in less than half an hour!" Jora's voice called from the other side of the door.

"Huh? Alright, thank you for warning us. I'll…. get ready and join you in a few minutes." Doflamingo called, rubbing Luffy's back, he let out a purr to calm the weepy-eyed pup. Once that was under control, the blond laid Luffy on his blanket desk nest and walked across the room, straight to his closet.

Doflamingo grimaced at the idea of having to get dressed, preferring to let his man bits stay free and the feel of his super soft blankets all over his naked body as he relaxed with his cute little pup cuddled to his chin. After a few minutes of perusing before choosing his favorite black button-up and a blood-red tie with a solid gold tie clip to go with it. After that, he grabbed a white pair of pants that's length reached a few inches below his knee and had flames around their cuffs.

Doflamingo got dressed, making sure to keep an eye on Luffy. The pup may not be moving on his own much, yet, but he had started lifting his head himself a little over a week after the blond found him. He had a firm grip with those cute little hands and Luffy's little legs had quite a bit more strength in them than was probably considered normal. It made Doflamingo nervous that he may end up deciding to try to roll and the young alpha didn't want that happening without him right there to catch him.

Doflamingo grinned at himself in the floor to ceiling mirror, he had sitting next to his closet, once he got the whole look together. _**Gods,**_ he was _**so**_ good at this. Only a god could ever look this sexy all the time! Before he had found Luffy, Doflamingo would have definitely fucked his hand for hours in front of that mirror after seeing himself look _**that**_ good.

One thing having a pup had done, was somehow made it so the young alpha suddenly had significantly more control over his libido. Doflamingo was still not sure how he felt about that new aspect of himself. He had barely been able to touch himself more than a few times a week since becoming a dad. It would have been pure torture before his sex-drive had suddenly calmed significantly, as long as Luffy was within scenting distance. Gods, he _**really**_ wanted to see his cock spray pretty pearly white _**all**_ over that new mirror and break it in…. The _**things**_ one did for parenthood! Though, Doflamingo absolutely didn't regret finding his treasure, never! He adored his boy and really… he could do something like that later…. Eventually…. _**Hopefully**_? Ugh, he really needed a rub off!

The man shook away his sex-driven thoughts when he began to hear a familiar commotion outside of his rooms. Their ship was a very large one and it was always a bit of a production to get it docked. Everyone was getting into place for docking procedures. This also meant that It was about time he and Luffy made their appearances then.

First, though, Doflamingo looked through the small box of clothes that he had brought for Luffy and pulled out a simple red onesie with long sleeves and grabbed the cute little white hat with bright orange and red flower-patterned Vergo had found for Luffy a little over a week before they left for Norwick. _**Much**_ cuter than the washed-out pastel purple and blue baseball cap that Jora had tried getting him to have his Lu wear! After that, Doflamingo remembered to put the teeny-tiny knee-length socks on the pup that Senior Pink had thought to get Luffy, in case he got chilly at home. Looking through what he had for Luffy made the blond realize he really _**really**_ , needed to get some more clothing for his Sweetness. Other than 4 pairs of those practical little black socks, the blond didn't have anything to cover Luffy's lower extremities up.

It was still summer, so it wasn't terrible, but the North Blue had a lot of cold weather in most places during the winter. That…. and he didn't exactly look presentable. Doflamingo usually wouldn't be too worried about stuff like that, but Luffy was his pup and he wanted him to be as _**pampered**_ and _**lavished**_ as he, himself was. 3 onesies and a couple of hats….. that wouldn't cut it. Doflamingo had another dilemma, as well. He had forgotten to bring any size appropriate blankets. He was so used to just wrapping part of a blanket around himself and making a nest in his arms for Luffy with the ends of the blankets. The tiny pup would be swallowed up in the blankets he had if he tried properly swaddling him with any of them. Doflamingo grabbed up a fresh blush-colored hand towel from his bathroom with a smile. Who cares what the locals thought? He had a whole itinerary all on its own planned out to have his own fun with the locals before they left.

"Time for good boys to get dressed! Fufu," The man exclaimed. He snickered at the disgruntled look he got from the pup once he was done. Luffy was clearly not pleased with this new change, being used to lounging in just a diaper, most of the time, as the young alpha's body heat kept him more than adequately warmed. Doflamingo had honestly never really thought about clothes for him yet…. At nearly 3 months old….. huh….. wasn't that typically one of the _**first**_ things people thought about when bringing home a baby? No, probably not! Why would he think about that when his floor at Spider's Mill and his rooms in the ship had _**obviously**_ needed to be completely renovated? Luffy would have been _**so**_ unhappy in his old rooms! A good parent made sure their pup was comfortable and lived as luxuriously as possible!

Doflamingo wrapped a scowling Luffy up snuggly, the book bag he used as a diaper bag over one shoulder and grabbed his sunglasses before he left the room. Deckhands were running all over the place, shouting to each other as they carefully began docking procedures. Vergo stood in the middle of it all, watching as he ate from a bag of potato chips. "You have something on your face." The blond pointed out. Several large chips and a half a waffle to be exact.

"Oh, thank you! It was from the cake we ate together earlier." The man said, pulling the food pieces from his beard and tossing them into his mouth.

"We… didn't have cake together… and there is _**no**_ cake on the ship." Doflamingo state with a raised brow.

"Huh, are you _**sure**_?"

" _ **Positive**_."

"Must have slipped my mind." Vergo accepted, looking rather bewildered before his eyes landed on the grouchy looking little bundle in the blond's arms. "So… I'm assuming the doctor's first? Lu looks like he might start crying any minute, do you think somethings wrong?"

"Fufufu! He's fine, just mad because he doesn't like being constricted by clothing, _**like**_ his _**daddy**_!~" Doflamingo laughed, "and yes. I think we should get the doctor out of the way. I want to know if there really is anything wrong with my treasure or we're worrying for nothing."

The brunet gave his captain an accepting nod. "Yes, that does sound like the thing to do. We all want our Lu healthy."

Doflamingo chuckled under his breath as he adjusted Luffy. Tongue hanging from his mouth in gleeful anticipation. In and out. This would be fast and easy, then they could all have such a _**fun**_ time _**together**_ , as a _**family**_!

**End Chapter 3**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! I think once this next one is done, I am going to start having things really take off. We will finally get to see way more interaction between Luffy and his auntie and uncles! Also, Crocodile will be joining us soon! I hope I wrote Trebol's behavior around Luffy believably.
> 
> If anyone has a fun, cute, or an amusing idea of what you want to happen next or of Luffy's interactions with his family, I'm all ears! I also would love to know how everyone would think they would behave around Luffy or how Luffy would feel about them to because I am having a little trouble figuring that bit out.
> 
> Anyways, please tell me what you think! I hope everyone enjoyed and please tell me who you want Luffy to eventually pair with, so I can write accordingly! I've had some great feedback that has really motivated me to stick with this story and has given me a lot of good ideas, so thank you so much!
> 
> I'll try to get the next chapter up within a few days since college is starting again the 31st.


	4. No fun at the Doctor's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so here is the next chapter! It ended up way longer than I was planning… again. I honestly kind of just wanted to get this island out of the way though so we could actually start with the major part of the story! After this chapter, things are going to become a lot more fun! I hope everyone enjoys! This chapter ended up 8935 words without Author's notes.

**Start Chapter 4**

Going to the Doctor hadn't been nearly as straightforward or as easy as Doflamingo had thought it would be. Not even close! First, he had felt so much anxiety that he almost turned around and headed straight back to the ship. That wasn't going to get this all over with, though. Then, when he walked into the hospital, the blond wasn't waited on right away like he had expected. The nurse running the check-in desk made a big deal about him not having an appointment, then insisted that he had to fill out a stack of paperwork before a doctor could even see them.

Doflamingo hadn't exactly _**appreciated**_ the tone of voice she was using with him… Like she was an equal if not above him, _**him**_. A human above a _**god**_. The alpha made sure she knew exactly who she was talking to after that. Looking a sickly green and literally shaking head to foot, she was at least a quick learner and had immediately led him to an unoccupied patient's room. She hadn't been as intelligent as Doflamingo had _**hoped**_ though much to his irritation, she had still insisted that he needed to fill out the paperwork. The only reason the towering man hadn't lost his temper with the woman at that point was because she had pointed out that all patients had to fill them out. This was to make sure that the Doctor had the right information to go off of because that it could be dangerous if they didn't…. The other reason Doflamingo had controlled himself was, he knew that he _**may**_ need them alive in the future if something ever happened that Dr. Spitz couldn't handle.

The pen he was given was irritatingly tiny for his large hands and the clipboard Doflamingo was using wasn't even quite as big as his hand, making it difficult to even try to fill in the forms. Even _**worse**_ , it felt like his _**dick**_ was threatening to drag on the floor; the chair he was given was so short. The cushion was good, though, so the overly tall man was glad that he could at least sit in it relatively comfortably otherwise. Doflamingo didn't understand why the hell the chairs were so short in a room that had obviously been built specifically to be used for those of larger stature. The spot where patients were supposed to sit down to be examined was plenty big and looked to be able to be elevated to be tall enough for someone even Diamante's _**size**_ , to sit and lay comfortably.

The young alpha had to squint to see the practically microscopic writing that was meant to help jam as many questions on the forms as possible…. Mostly questions that Doflamingo wasn't sure about…. Diseases that parents had, birth date, food allergies, grandparents. First off, how was _**he**_ supposed to know if Luffy had _**any**_ medication or food allergies when he wasn't even 3 months old yet? The pup consumed formula, the formula didn't make him swell up like a balloon or _**kill**_ him what else was he able to say? Did some morons grind up shrimp and fruit and penicillin or something when their brats were at his son's age and stuff them down their gullet? Did they rub their pups down with wool and make perfumes out of _**peanuts**_? Like _**how**_ would you even know what your kid was allergic to at that age? What a stupid question!

Doflamingo had no idea who the egg and sperm _**donors**_ were, so he couldn't say what they may have had. Just being reminded that Luffy wasn't actually made from his own cum sat painfully heavy in his chest. It wasn't _**right**_ and it sure as hell wasn't _**fair**_ that as much as he loved and totally devoted himself to _**his**_ Luffy, as much as he _**owned**_ him, that he was his, that _**Doflamingo's**_ perfect precious wonderful little _**Treasure**_ had pieces of someone _**else**_ in him. Someone that threw him away or possibly did something as foolish and shameful as his own father and nearly got _**his**_ Luffy killed… Killed in a horrible suffering sort of death. The alpha _**hated**_ them, so _**so**_ much! Whoever made his pup. Whoever had been _**lucky**_ enough to produce his _**Sweetness**_.

Luffy had _**clearly**_ been born to the wrong individuals. It was easy for anyone to see they had been destined to find each other. Doflamingo was certain that his instincts must have just known and that was why he couldn't ignore those heart wrenching cries. He still wasn't sure what he hoped _**more**_ , if Luffy's donors were alive so he could torture them in the worst ways possible and forcibly _**wrench**_ every last _**bit**_ of _**despair**_ from them, making sure that they and all the rest of the world _**knew**_ that Luffy was _**his**_ , not _**their's**_. That he was _**never**_ their's, to begin with, or if he wished they were dead. Wanting them dead so Luffy would never _**ever**_ have a chance of finding out that he wasn't the blond's by _**blood**_ even though he was _**Doflamingo's**_ by everything else that _**mattered**_.

After filling out the little that he could, Doflamingo sat the board onto the desk next to his seat and dabbed a little hand sanitizer on his hands from a pump, also on the desk. He hated the idea of being in someplace full of disgusting sick people. This was especially true with _**his**_ Luffy being so small and vulnerable. He hadn't had any shots yet and vaccinating one's child wasn't the most common practice amongst more impoverished populations, at least not in the North Blue.

As the hospital was one meant for training prominent doctors, the rich in the area donated plenty of money, wanting their faces plastered all over the hospital. This left more time and money for encouraging the public to come in for a vaccinating program. It likely still wasn't super common to get through to them. Norwick 1,3, and 4's populations consisting mostly of undereducated fishermen and farmers that were descendants of the extremely superstitious tribes from nearby islands forcibly moved to the islands. This made many of the families unwilling to learn from or trust the general public of the islands.

Still, because of the extra money, it was doable for ordinary people to have routine things taken care of free of charge… This also meant that Doflamingo and his Sweetness could potentially be exposed to deadly viruses that may be rare or unusual do to the conditions some individuals desperate for medical care may have come from.

Doflamingo had heard an unnerving rumor only weeks before that a particularly aggressive form of Snaily Peak-Poxs became an epidemic that had whipped out nearly half of the child population on a small island a few hundred miles to the south. It had happened only a few months beforehand if the rumors were to be trusted. The strain of pox had been so bad that even many of those that survived had ended up with some degree of permanent blindness and or deafness and some had been left as vegetables.

The thought of something like that happening to _**Doflamingo's**_ Luffy more than made the man a little nervous and a _**lot**_ nauseated feeling. One little kid or unaware adult exposing or handling their Den-den Mushi after even touching something an infected wild and ill spotted high-peak Den-den Mushi and a whole population of children would suffer _**terrible**_ deaths.

Trying to get his mind away from dark, unlikely occurrences, Doflamingo began to focus his attention entirely on his son again. His lips twitched up as those still developing eyes did their best to take everything in. "Hmmm, what do _**you**_ think of this new place? You're doing an awful _**lot**_ of looking around Sweetness ~," Doflamingo crooned, repositioning Luffy so he was sprawled over his lap. Those darkening peepers were focusing on the great big fingers that began petting down his forehead and up the bridge of his nose teasingly, getting a little merp from the pup. "This place does look a lot different from home, doesn't it? It's _**not**_ nearly as _**beautifully**_ decorated like you're used to.. It smells differently to, right? _**Unpleasant**_ , not like the nest…" The man continued to speak, gently messaging his pup's temples. The alpha then ran fingers through Luffy's soft, thick tufts of wild black hair. Doflamingo couldn't help but snicker as Luffy let out a happy little huff, leaning into his touch. The blond was so engrossed with making endeared alphan chuffs and trills back at his pup that he hardly even lifted his eyes when the Doctor came in.

"Mr. Donquixote sir…. I- My name is Dr. Lapahn. I have been told that you have come here because you are having some concerns with your… um _**son**_?" A nearly 7 foot tall, older graying man with thick sideburns and a thinning soul patch, large splotchy freckles that took over most of his right cheek, and an almost painfully tight looking ropey scar that tugged his mouth up a bit strangely, said. After barely being acknowledged, the man seemed to take a calming breath before going to wash his hands in a sink near the door. After that, he sat on the rolling stool next to Doflamingo and picked up clipboard the blond had sat down.

Doflamingo continued to croon and pet Luffy, though he was clearly far more tense and his smile wasn't nearly as open or welcome feeling.

"So… your son… Luffy, he's _**adopted**_? It says here that you are his only parent, but you also say that you don't know of any familiar diseases that he may carry? Is this correct? Is there any way that you could _**possibly**_ get in contact to find out what he may-"

Doflamingo's semi-relaxed expression twisted up into an incredibly pinched smile as he finally looked away from Luffy to stare the man down. Starting to feel the prickles of irritation, his Haki must have leaked a bit as the man suddenly shut up and started sweating. "I am Luffy's _**only**_ parent, his _**family**_. He is _**my**_ precious little Treasure!" The blond hissed between his teeth. "They _**weren't**_ his parents, they left him to die on a beach, soaking wet in a box. He's _**mine**_ , and _**my**_ Luffy was covered in bruises clearly made by hands for nearly a month! _**I**_ had to teach him how to even eat because he was so young. Those people are trash and I'll _**kill**_ them if I ever find out they're still breathing somewhere." The young alpha growled with absolute finality.

"Yes sir… I understand…. " The man froze up for a moment before clearly forcing a smile onto his face. "Before we get started, what symptoms brought you in today?" Dr. Lapahn asked, grabbing up the discarded pen that the blond had laid next to the clipboard and opened up a new looking folder.

Doflamingo eyed the man for a moment, hands still petting the nodding pup. Subconsciously guarding him from view. "Luffy is nearly 3 months old and…. my crew and I agree that he hasn't really grown any…. When I found him, he was very thin. I'm unsure if he was born that way or not…. But he has gained enough that he isn't bones anymore… Still, he's underweight." The man said, his tone a bit tarse.

"Huh, I would say that some pups grow slower than others, but three months is an awfully long time….. Especially if he is having trouble with weight as well. And… after going through such a hard start in life…. What do you feed him? Uh. How many times a day? You said 7-10 times a day, 2-3 bottles each, but that _**can't**_ be right unless the bottles are very small….?"

Doflamingo scowled at that point and pulled out the large glass baby bottle he used. At the very sight of the bottle, Luffy began to fuss, just knowing it was out had him grouching for a meal. Doflamingo was glad he had thought to prepare a few bottles and kept them in a warming pouch before leaving. "This is what I use." The alpha said pointedly, then made a crooning noise in his throat at the hungry merps his pup was making. "Oh, are you hungry _**again**_ , Sweetness? I just fed you an hour ago! All of this new activity must have made you _**ravenous**_!~" The man said, lighting up a bit as Luffy latched on with gusto and tried grabbing at the blond's stray fingers. The happy scent the pup gave off had Doflamingo wanting to nuzzle him and cuddle him so close.

"He… really does pack that _**all**_ away, doesn't he?" The older alpha muttered in pure disbelief after Doflamingo lowered his legs just enough that the other man was allowed to see his pup guzzle every last drop in record time before holding his mouth open for more like a baby bird, making pitiful cries, until the next bottle's nipple was placed withing latching distance.

"Since day 1, he's been constantly ravenous." Doflamingo agreed, trying not to show his nerves once the other man began to frown intensely and smell concerned.

"Your.. scent is a bit _**intense**_ on him. It's hard for me to tell what he is… What is his secondary gender?"

Something in the blond positively preened at the man's words. He was such a good loving daddy keeping Luffy so cocooned in his protective scent! "He's an Omega…. Dominant O typed." Doflamingo said, nearly rolling his eyes behind his shade when the man looked like he was about to pass out.

"He's a-"

"You _**won't**_ be reporting this."

"No, no, of _**course**_ not! Just I've only ever seen one other before, in my whole life and that was when I was just a child starting my apprenticeship… so it…. _**surprised**_ me is all." The man exclaimed, looking at Doflamingo with both understanding and nerves.

The older man fiddled with his pen before forcing himself back into professional mode. "He needs an even higher calorie diet then a normal omega would then, but it still _**doesn't**_ explain why he eats as much as he does, let alone _**why**_ he hasn't been getting any larger or gaining weight. Even seeing him from here, I can tell he is very small….. Neither of you will like it, but I will have to take some blood to check on some things once I have got him measured and weighed…. You have also indicated that little Luffy here hasn't gotten any of his vaccinations yet due to being ill when you fo- _ **became**_ his father. So as long as he is looking well enough, we'll get those out of the way to. We want to make sure he stays nice and healthy after all!" The man explained, getting to his feet. "By the way, what formula have you been using? I mean… uh, if I may ask? It was formula, right?" The man quickly amended, the scent coming off of the alpha in front of him was giving his instincts all sorts of fits. Screaming at him that this man was incredibly dangerous and sliding closer and closer towards doing some time to him if he didn't act carefully.

Doflamingo bobbed his head and pulled a tin out and handed it over, reminding himself to comply and not give into his boredom for Luffy's sake. "It's one that Luffy seems to enjoy the best. I was careful with making sure it had a similar ratios of fat, vitamins, and formula make up to what I read was best for omegan pups."

"Huh, this is….. _**exactly**_ what I would normally recommend for omegas. I'd say the calorie intake would even be spot on for most types of Dominant O typed omegan males from what I know of them. I guess he's a bit of a mystery pup, huh?" The man said with a nervous chuckle, handing the tin back over. The man then, explaining how Luffy would now need to be weighed and measured.

The Doctor held out his hands, expectantly. He took a swift step back with a look that was a mixture between mild confusion and protest when the much taller blond alpha got to his feet and walked over to a baby scale sitting on a counter across the room. Doflamingo then carefully laid down the now mildly bloated looking pup. He ignored the sputtering of the Doctor and raised a non-existent brow. "You need to weigh him, _**don't**_ you?"

"Uh, yes, I-" The Doctor cut himself off mid-sentence with an audible clatter of teeth. Likely realizing it probably wasn't a good idea to point out their roles in the situation. That Lapahn was the _**Doctor**_ and the towering murderous blond was the _**parent**_. Nor how the dangerous alpha would be right there the whole time while Lapahn held and handled his son. Something like that would most definitely get him killed, the Doctor suspected.

Why did one of the most _**terrifying**_ and _**violent**_ pirates in the whole North Blue have to find and possibly imprinted on a possibly sickly infant of all things? Even worse, at least for the safety of himself and the others of Norwick 5, the pup was some variety of dominant O omega being cared for by some clearly very possessive, very volatile typing of Dominant A typed Alpha. Technically a genetic jackpot for a the pup to be found by, especially if the alpha was the A dominant typing the Doctor was suspecting he may be.

There were few in the very small branch that made up what was nicknamed the 'Impassioned Branch' and also known as the 'Celestial's honey songers' Only 2 of the 5 known variants of genetics involved in that particular A Dominant branching were known to exist anymore to those outside of the Celestial Dragons and only in incredibly rare and ancient royal families since the void century. Dr. Lapahn suspected that there may have been more at play though, as it was quite unusual for something like that to just die out. Especially as the Celestial Dragon's were recorded as having them in their sacred bloodlines. Maybe they were afraid of them? After all, calling them impassioned was a nice way of saying the branch was known for having issues with incredible aggression, intense emotions and behaviors, possessiveness, and had a tendency to be extremely over the top obsessive. Once they decided that something was theirs, they would guard and fixate on it to the most _**extreme**_ levels. Finding an O dominant Omega was a disaster waiting to happen to everyone around the pup. Fixating all of that intensity on it…. Unstable and warped as Doflamingo likely was, his imprint upon Omegan pup was dangerous. The child was clearly fiercely and lovingly protected and cared for to the point of excess. One little upset of the cute little pup could and likely would have him _**brutally**_ killed.

Luffy made a discontent sound, face starting to scrunch up at the feeling of being away from his Daddy and his warm towel. He hadn't been cold since being saved from the crate months ago. Luffy was more than a little upset at the sudden sensation he gained from laying on the cool metal of the scale he had been placed on. Hearing and seeing his Treasure's discontent, Doflamingo tensed. "Didn't you say you needed to measure and weigh him?" The man reminded the Doctor testily. "I need to burp him or he's going to have a stomach ache."

The man got the message. If it happened, he was very likely a dead man.

"Of course! Sorry, I apologize! Right now is no time to allow myself distractions!" The Doctor quickly amended, getting right to work. He wrote down Luffy's weight, keeping in mind how much the pup had ate. Then pulled out a measuring tape, allowing Doflamingo to step in without a peep to help him keep the wriggling grouching pup still as he wrote his length down to. He was fearful that the young alpha may rip his head off when he began palpating Luffy's full little belly, which strangely seemed to have gone down a little already and began checking his ears, mouth and eyes. Going as fast as he could while still being thorough and began checking his limbs. The massive blond was practically gnashing his teeth by the time he was done with the physical portion of his exam. Doflamingo had the grumbling pup wrapped back up and began burping him before the older alpha could even step out of the way for him to take him. The blond very pointedly chinned the pup and nuzzled his tiny body thoroughly, not even accepting the scent of the man's gloves on the infant.

Dr. Lapahn coughed into his fist to politely get the alpha's attention and carefully sat back down on his rolling stool. "F-from what I can see so far, Luffy is far stronger than what would be normal even in most A Dominant alpha pups anywhere near his age, which surprises me, especially with his size and weight. He's definitely even for his age, very _**small**_ and pretty underweight even for his size." The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck and began nibbling at his lip. "With as much as he eats I suspect that he either has absorption problems or he has a metabolic disorder… Either way, we're going to _**have**_ to get some blood from him to run some tests and…. He isn't going to like it. If we don't though…. Well, these sorts of things can be _**very**_ serious, even deadly." The man carefully explained, emphasizing that it was essential to take the blood.

"Do what you _**need**_ to. Just get _**everything**_ you need to, done all at once, so _**my**_ Treasure doesn't have to hurt unnecessarily. I _**won't**_ tolerate that." Doflamingo said with a smile that promised pain.

"Of course not sir! I became a doctor to _**prevent**_ pain and suffering _**not**_ to cause it. I promise I'm just doing what I must to make sure your child is as healthy and pain-free as possible in the future!... I must warn that he may not feel very well for a few days after his vaccines, though. Some can cause so flu-like symptoms and soreness! Because-"

"I already know all of that. You seem to think I'm some uninformed, irresponsible parent, eh?"

"No! Of course not sir! I just always try to explain these things to my patients!" The man insisted, his chest tightening more and more with every time the man showed any irritation. Gods, much more and he might end up a dead man! What would happen to his family? His father and the hospital?

Of course, Luffy ended up crying big fat, miserable tears when he got his blood taken and full out began to bawl once he got his shots. Wailing pitifully into Doflamingo's neck as the man crooned and purred and petted in his best attempts to comfort, looking like he was barely holding onto his restraint. The Doctor never felt so _**close**_ to death in his life and was glad for the excuse to leave the room. He had left his least-liked intern to check in on them every 20 minutes just to make sure Luffy didn't have any adverse reactions.

Lapahn seriously hated that kid. He was one of the most uppity and full of himself interns he had ever gotten. He also got vibes from him that made his skin crawl, but he tried not thinking on that too much. He couldn't get rid of the boy either, because he had also not actually done anything that would warrant being able to do so. At least not when the boy's family funded the prenatal department, giving those with less money and resources the ability to have their high-risk pregnancies well monitored and cared for in a way many in the North Blue would never be able to.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

After nearly 3 hours, Doflamingo's forehead was positively throbbing, but he hadn't played puppet with a single person. The blond had even managed not to kill the cocky little jerk that had come in to make sure Luffy wasn't having any allergic reactions to the shots, which he hadn't. Even Luffy seemed to hate the boy, letting out disgruntled nervous little noises that had the man growling at the teen anytime he got near his pup. Luffy also was sporting the grouchiest look Doflamingo had thought he had ever seen, making little unhappy huffs into the alpha's neck when the idiot thought he could just try to walk right up to him. Doflamingo was so happy that he had thought to bring a book with, just in case.

"Fufufufufufu! You were hoping I'd kill that arrogant little _**prick**_ for ya' didn't you? Sly old dog!" Was the first thing that greeted Dr. Lapahn as he walked back into the room. Doflamingo's cheeky smile aimed full power at the older man as the young alpha chuckled.

Dr. Lapahn froze, not sure what he should do or say.

"Don't _**worry**_!~ I can see why you want that little shit dead. He's going to start giving you trouble soon… You can see that, _**can't**_ you? He's a fucking creepy bastard that shouldn't be anywhere _**near**_ pups. Don't worry though, I've been itching to play a bit…. We can call me having fun with that little puke your payment, hmm?~ I'm such a nice guy, aren't I?" Doflamingo purred, licking his lips eagerly.

The man didn't dare say anything and instead focused on Luffy's results. Clearing his throat, he began. Explaining that Luffy did have an unusual metabolic disorder. It seemed to share similarities to, but was far more severe and aggressive than one that had been extensively recorded to be in the well known, at least in the medical community, Trafalger family, which at one point in the past had been a clan.(He hadn't actually mentioned the families name though for privacy/not wanting Doflamingo to kill them reasons) Luffy's disorder showed up as different enough that the Doctor didn't think it was the same nor did he think the pup was related, but it still at least was similar enough that it gave the man a general idea to work with. What Luffy had was much worse, though, very dangerous even. The poor thing really must have been just starving all of the time with as fast as he burned through everything!

He explained how Luffy would need to be on supplements and specialty formula because Luffy would never be able to get enough calories from any standard formulas. Also, enough protein, as according to the Trafalger family, those with their particular metabolic issues required very large amounts of protein(Not carbs, they didn't do much for them) to gain weight and to stay healthy enough to stay off of medications as much and long as possible.

The pup would eventually have to go on medications for his disorder, but the Doctor wanted to keep him off of them as long as possible. This is because once he was on them, Luffy would have to continue on taking them consistently for the rest of his life or the effects of his disorder would become far more dangerous and likely kill him. As long as he was able to keep up with his body's needed intake, then he would be able to live a normal life, have kids, the _**works**_. (Not something Doflamingo wanted to even _**think**_ about) The Doctor explained that he was hoping that they would be able to wait until Luffy was at least a young adult before needing to give him medications, but it wasn't a guarantee.

Doflamingo was subdued after the explanation. An intense pensive expression on his face. No more snarky comments or snide jokes. Luffy was pressed close as the man pet him, more to comfort himself than the pup, Lapahn suspected. Giving the towering blond such news made his guts burn. The man was an evil, vicious pirate with a dangerous, unpredictable typing and personality. A narcissistic psychopath with a sadistic streak a mile long, most likely, on top of it all.

Dr. Lapahn was terrified for himself and his home, but it also made him feel scared for the pup. He had met a lot of people with that same cruel entitled type of personality. Who expected everything to just go their way just because they said so and when it _**didn't**_ … when their kids weren't the perfect dolls that they had _**willed**_ them to be… well, bad things often happened to them. Really _**horrible,**_ heartbreaking things that kept the Doctor up at night even years after they happened. He just hoped that the young alpha decided to leave the pup at the hospital, especially if the world government were to ever find out about the pup and that he was the Doctor that had been treating him and the Dominant O Omegan pup had died under his care.

"So you're saying…. That I haven't been providing _**my**_ Luffy with nearly enough nutrition since I found him? Do you have notes or something you can give me, so I understand exactly how I need to care for him and what he has?" Doflamingo finally said after seeming to mull the man's words over for a bit. The man's fear doing nothing to excite him like it usually would and had been earlier. He just felt sort of sick to his stomach. Anxiety almost choked him at the thought that he had left _**his**_ Sweetness hungry for so long. It was his fault his sweet, _**sweet**_ baby doll was so small and underweight….. but-but it was that other Doctor's _**fault**_ as well! That Doctor on the island, he had become a father on.

Dr. Vettl had done a full check, blood work and everything and hadn't said a thing about anything like this! The man had _**made**_ the blond be a _**bad**_ daddy to his poor wonderful, _**perfect**_ little pup! How _**dare**_ he? The man would pay for making him hurt his own baby! Disgusting piece of shit bastard, he would hurt, _**hurt**_ for months and months for what he made him do! The sick fuck!

"Of course, sir! It will only take me a few minutes to get a few things copied for you…. If you are okay with waiting for a day or so, I can get everything done and see if I can get any more information that could be helpful from some colleagues at other hospitals. We also, still have a few more results we are waiting for to be done. Unless there are major problems, which I suspect there aren't, with how healthy Luffy seems outside of his rather strange, out of control metabolism, you won't have to come in." The man explained.

"It will also take us a couple of days to get his formula completely figured out and made up for you as well. I want him to be on a _**very**_ high calorie, very high protein-based blend. We may need to tweak it a bit as he gets older, but I expect him to start gaining weight within a few weeks. Your son won't ever be a very big or chubby pup, though. Being an omega doesn't help in this regard either as most O typings dominant or not tend to be smaller than their beta and alpha counterparts. He'll be healthy and not constantly hungry, which is what is _**most**_ important." The Doctor leaned forward. "But he's going to have to eat a _**lot**_ , all of the time. He's going to have to eat like a family of 5 by the time he's a kid and I have no idea how much once he's older." The man insisted, trying to convey how much work Luffy would end up being to the other man.

"He will also _**need**_ to have regular check-ups. If you live very far away, we can probably make due with Den-den Mushi calls every week or so until appointments. If possible, I would like to see him every other week for the next few months, if not then once a month. For the next 2 months then possibly once every other month if his levels are looking right and he's gaining weight. He will also eventually need to get his next set of shots and boosters." The man explained, writing everything down as he spoke. It sounded more like he was trying to convince the man to give Luffy up, after Doflamingo showed no interest in doing so, like the Doctor had expected. The blond didn't like it one bit.

"We can stay around here until his next appointment, but _**after**_ that, we'll have to try and see if we can come back once a month until we know how he's doing. I have a budding empire to run after all! Fufufu, We will need as _**much**_ of that formula made up as you can give us just in case we need to leave the area for a while." Doflamingo explained, all business at that point. "My Luffy eats over 20 bottles a day. I'm going to be _**very**_ upset if he's even a little hungry because I had to _**not**_ feed him when he wants food."

"Y-yes, of course! We can do that and I will give you the ratio recipe we will be using once it is completely decided upon so it can be made elsewhere. So if you are too far away from here, you can get more made!" The elder alpha all but squeaked. He could more than tell that the blond was at the cusp of his limits. The man's scent was become a choking miasma the longer this all went on.

After a few more tense minutes of going back and forth, everything had been planned out as far as it could be. It was agreed that as long as Luffy didn't have anything significant happen Doflamingo would be back in 3 days for the formula. The blond was glad to leave the smelly depressing place. He hadn't been an idiot. He could tell that the older alpha had wanted _**his**_ pup left behind. The blond wasn't exactly sure why, since the man didn't seem interested in calling up the world government and he didn't seem to be the type that wanted Luffy for himself either. Doflamingo would most definitely be keeping a close eye on the man. But for now, as long as he kept his precious sweet boy happy and healthy and kept his mits away from his good boy, the man could live. It was irritating that it would be 3 days before he could adequately feed his darling Lu. It hurt him that he would continue on having to give him just enough to get by until then, but at least it wouldn't be for much longer and his pup was finally vaccinated.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

It was nearly 7 by the time Doflamingo had gotten back to the ship and he was tired and hungry. Luffy clearly was to if the grouchy look and irritated sniffles were anything to go by. Though his sweet baby's tiny arm and shoulder probably weren't feeling too hot either. The young man had said he wanted to go out and have some fun right after going to the Doctor's, but he hadn't expected it to take literally hours to get everything figured out, nor had he expected to get such distressing news. Not that he wasn't expecting something to be wrong, but the blond had maybe possibly convinced himself Luffy could be given some quick magic pill for a week or something and he would be fixed. Still, he was glad it was something that could be managed and that _**his**_ Sweetness should be fine as long as he was careful to monitor and properly feed his Lu-Lu. Something he was already doing, now he just understood what to look for and how to keep his good boy healthy.

Doflamingo had thought ahead, calling his executives and explaining that the Doctor's had taken longer than he would like and that he planned to take a nap for about an hour with his Sweetness. He was told to heading out to meet them at a gourmet Burgers and smoked meats place that Vergo and Trebol had wanted to try out badly, after they had rested. The place had been recommended by several shop owners for those that liked those sorts of things and even better, it also had a beautiful bakery just right next door with artfully plated desserts, which, of course, had Jora swooning.

Pica, a tall very muscular man with spikes coming out of his shoulders and pale, almost white purple hair, had wanted to go somewhere else, but the squeaky-voiced man had been outvoted. The blond could hear his complaints filtering through the Den-den Mushi even as Vergo reassured him that had already gotten ahold of a menu and insisted the man would still be happy with the place as it wasn't just burgers and smoked meats. Doflamingo was hopeful that Pica really would be happy and that he wouldn't have to hear any whining that night from anyone because he had to live with them and he had a lot to think about.

Because they were currently on an island, Doflamingo would be stuck with listening to them whine since they usually moped on the ship if any of them got upset while away from home and more than one had to come to him to complain. He loved his family but, he was more than a little exhausted in every way possible. He was sure Luffy wouldn't enjoy hearing everyone complaining and not getting along after spending a lot of the day poked and prodded, especially when he was in public for only the second time. The man was just hoping at that point that it wasn't going to turn into a circus act.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000**

Thankfully outside of being rambunctious, the family was in good spirits and well behaved. The noise in the restaurant outside of the young alpha's found family was pretty quiet. Doflamingo suspected it was because everyone was afraid to annoy them. But he didn't really care and the scent of nervous people sparked lust and amusement in the man and, strangely enough, relief. The blond had been afraid that too much noise would stress Luffy out. The new smells were probably stressful enough. He also didn't like the idea of too many people being near Luffy not only because he was _**his**_ and he was a _**very**_ protective possessive man, but also, because the pup was still an infant that could easily get sick from unknown people. On top of that, Luffy still hadn't had the time to have his body gain any immunity afforded to him by his newly given vaccines.

The alpha was pretty sure his boy was going to get some of those flu-like symptoms from the vaccines like he had been warned about. Doflamingo suspected they were making the pup not feel that great already because Luffy was sporting the grouchiest scowl and making sounds that all rang as uncomfortable and unhappy to Doflamingo's well trained 'daddy alpha' instincts. Though the man suspected that half of Luffy's irritation just came from the man refusing to let the infant have even the littlest taste of his food, something more than reasonable for the pup's age.

The alpha swore that every time Luffy smell any kind of meat or fish, he started making his desperate yowl that Doflamingo had learned pretty much meant, 'I'm wasting away to nothing please _**please**_ feed me, daddy, I'm starving to death!' which even in the situation Doflamingo now understood Luffy was in, health-wise, he knew wasn't true. The infant had been fed as much as he wanted just before arriving. His Lu-Lu's body was being a _**lying**_ little glutton. Even as fast as Luffy went through a meal, there was no way in _**hell,**_ the infant was going to be able to get another drop of anything down for at least another half an hour.

Doflamingo had expected his crew to at least ask about the trip to the Doctor. Especially as long as it had taken. Besides a quick once over by a few family members, none had even shown concern and that irritated the young alpha. He, himself, hadn't said much of anything yet, wanting to wait until they all got back to the ship to explain what was going on. He would have refused to say anything in the restaurant, but still, they hadn't asked at all! The blond's family was usually all over him for details when they actually cared about something. They should have been asking if his _**Treasure**_ was alright and obnoxiously pestering him! Instead, they were smiling and bickering fondly between each other, even as _**Doflamingo's**_ Sweetness was clearly showing signs of being unhappy. He didn't like it at all…. But he would give them all a chance to make amends once they got back to the ship. But they would have to do so without prompting. If not, well… he would be very _**agitated**_.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

It seemed like, once again, Doflamingo didn't have to worry about anything and may have been overreacting a bit. He was pleased by this, preening even. It had also meant that he and his crew were on the same page and that made the young alpha incredibly happy! The blond _**loved**_ when they thought about things in a _**family**_ context and what was best for their family. One didn't air their laundry in public spaces. Just like Doflamingo, they had thought that it hadn't been appropriate to talk about such sensitive family matters in public. They had recognized Luffy's 'I want to eat even though I'm not actually hungry' sounds as well at that point and had thought that he was just super grouchy because of he smelled food, since his arms were covered. Seeing his arm now, Doflamingo didn't blame him for being in such a terrible mood! _**His**_ little Treasure's arm was bruised to _**hell**_! The other's had looked just as shocked as he had felt, gape-mouthed and looking anywhere from upset and sympathetic to ready to raze the town to the ground.

Reassured by _**his**_ family's loving concern Doflamingo relaxed and rubbed at Luffy's back to try and soothe the miserable pup to sleep. While doing so, the alpha began to explain what was going on before his family did go off to set fire to the tiny city. They were all, of course, concerned but seemed pleased that as long as they kept up with a ridged feeding schedule and fed him what the Doctor prescribed that Luffy should be fine.

"See Doffy? _**See**_ , it's a good thing we bugged you about _**our**_ Lu-Lu! Now he's gonna be healthier 'cuz we know what's wrong now and we got to have an extra-long vacation to so we can celebrate Lu getting better! Behehehe! It's going to be so much _**fun**_ Doffy! Maybe by the time we get back home, Lu-Lu will start to try and do stuff on his own!" Trebol exclaimed, snot running rivers down his chin.

"I'm just glad the condition is manageable and Doffy ignored me about feeding only at certain times instead of when Luffy was hungry," Vergo stated, distracting Doflamingo with the completely untouched Macaroon latched onto the brunet's sideburn.

"Our young master followed his instincts as an alpha and a budding father and a man can't go wrong when he follows his instincts." Senior Pink said, tone implying what he said was just how things were and gave his captain a respectful nod.

Doflamingo loved having such a _**caring**_ family.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"No, Luffy doesn't like that color or _**any**_ of the others you found!" Doflamingo insisted, keeping the hideous puke green disaster of a dress gown at arm's length while Jora tried to convince him of how cute it would be. The color was positively _**nauseating**_! Who would hate their own child enough to ever even think of getting them something _**that**_ vile?

Diamante was next, trying to get him to have Luffy try on a pair of shiny _**leather**_ pants of all things! Another veto, much to the man's disappointment.

Doflamingo completely ignored Trebol's suggestions before even seeing them. He saw how the man dressed, he may be a dear member of his found family, but the man was a disaster.

Pica's clothing choices, his tendency to wear almost only bordering on fetish wear, also prevented his suggestions from being given any thought. Doflamingo, of course, loved him for _**who**_ he was and how he was and had _**fully**_ accepted all of his family's quirks and choices long ago _**but**_ … that didn't mean that he was going to be dressing _**his**_ Sweetness in anything the man could come up with.

Clothing shopping for an infant was a lot harder than the young alpha had expected it to be. It didn't help all that much that Luffy was fussy from the mild fever he had the night before and hated clothes with a passion, so he was a squirmy grouchy pouty little gremlin to deal with. His, seemingly sunny personality starting to develop, was nowhere to be seen. Doflamingo had quickly learned that tight things were an _**absolute**_ no. However, most things that he found practically had his pup swimming since he was so tiny. Long sleeves were also something the blond's pup didn't like all that much though whether he liked it or not, Luffy would need to bundle up once mid-fall hit so the infant would need to get used to such things now rather than later. Doflamingo wondered if he would end up near desensitized to Luffy's new, 'I don't like this thing on me' crying, by the time winter hit…. He really doubted it.

Doflamingo just wanted to be done. No, for the _**10**_ _ **th**_ time, he would _**not**_ be dressing his son as a burrito or a dinosaur or any other themed thing they could find! At this point, it was by principle with how annoying they had all been about it! _**Yes**_ , his Sweetness most _**definitely**_ needed the 87,500 Berry suit that may or may not have matched Doflamingo's new red suit that went so beautifully with his set of black silk dress shirts and favorite red tie. _**Yes**_ , the matching dress shirts were necessary even if Luffy never even end up wearing them! Just like the hot pink onesie, he found with the cutest tropical pattern on it and the little shirt the blond found with bright flowers and the red ones to. The shorts he found were especially cute! Socks that looked like cat paws and ones that had flamingos on them, bright orange ones and pink ones with streaks of blue. He _**had**_ to have all of it!

Gladius was especially keen on getting Luffy a velvety soft stuffed sabertoothed tiger wearing a nicely stitched red vest. While Senior Pink pointed out a light, almost bubble gum pink colored changing station and crib set that he thought would be a good idea to have for the ship. Lao G wasn't in sight and Doflamingo was pretty sure the older man was still in the front of the store, rocking away on the various chairs like some old geezer.

Doflamingo would readily admit he was pretty taken with the shade of pink that the set Senior Pink had pointed out, but he knew that _**Luffy**_ wouldn't like the set. Just like the 4 others that had been pointed out that had also caught the blond's eyes. They made _**Luffy**_ very _**anxious**_! A crib would lead to expectations of sleeping _**away**_ from _**his**_ daddy that, of course, the man would _**have**_ to enforce. Then _**Luffy**_ would end up sad and lonely and cold without his _**daddy**_. Of course, then _**Doflamingo**_ may get too used to not having _**Luffy**_ there and then he would get scared that he _**wouldn't**_ care as much or would forget how important he was to _**him**_ and want to be cared for by _**someone**_ else. What if he he got hurt by getting an arm caught in an opening between wrungs or what if he was _**hungry**_ or _**sick**_ or a _**fox**_ tried to get him while the young alpha was asleep or what if he left the room _**without**_ Luffy? He would be heartbroken! No, Doflamingo couldn't let his _**Sweetness**_ go through such a stressful situation that would cause _**his**_ Treasure such fears!

Vergo and Trebol complained loudly when he rejected the set, but he didn't feel the need to justify himself. Vergo pointing out that it was safer for a baby to sleep in a crib, Doflamingo _**didn't**_ care what the books said. He had observation haki and completely disagreed. Trebol pointed out that he had found some reason not to like the other sets even though they were just as nice, if not nicer and that he was just trying to find something to hate about all of them. Diamante piped in, holding up some sort of carrier meant for holding a pup and reminded Doflamingo that he couldn't have Luffy with him during the planned meeting with the new potential partner. The man wasn't so interested in shopping after that and spent most of the rest of the day, _**not sulking**_ , in his rooms cuddling and grumbling to his little Treasure.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The first impression Doflamingo got of the new formula was that it somehow smelled better and weirder all at the same time. When he mixed it up for Luffy, the liquid was thicker and had an almost heavy cream-like consistency to it. Its color was more yellow to, like good buttermilk. He was nervous Luffy may reject it since the formula was definitely different from what the pup was used to. At first, Luffy seemed a bit shocked and unsure, gnashing his little gums together and that little tongue working after quickly letting go of the nipple. Another try, a little slower and Luffy let go to make a high pitch chirpy little sound that Doflamingo didn't think he would be hearing until at least the 5-month mark. Making the man's heart feel like it wanted to explode out of his chest!

The young alpha let out a delighted involuntary chuff and kissed all over that _**precious**_ little face. His _**perfect**_ sweet boy, knowing who he _**belonged**_ to so well! Who made him happy! Ugh, he was so _**so**_ cute! Doflamingo didn't think he could feel any more pleased as the pup let out another chirpy sound at being nuzzled and kissed, forcing a trill from the man's throat. Then the pup enthusiastically latched back on and gripped at Doflamingo's fingers, making the happiest little sounds and his scent became almost dizzying; it was so content after finishing up his first bottle. It didn't take more than a minute for the pup to demandingly merp for another one, which Doflamingo eagerly complied with. _**Enthralled**_ with Luffy being so lively and happy, eating so well for him.

"My _**good**_ lovely little _**glutton**_ , eating your new formula so well _**for**_ daddy!~" The man purred, delighted. Much to the man's surprise and from what it looked like, Luffy's to, a little more than 2/3 way through, the pup let go. A dribble of milk trickling down his chin as he stared at the bottle. He latched back on a few more times for only a few moments each time before seeming to give up. Luffy's face was totally covered in the buttery colored liquid that he let dribbled, each drag. "Was that _**tasty**_ Lu?" Doflamingo crooned, grinning ear to ear, his tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth.

After that, The man cleaned his pup's face up and burped him, the heavier liquid had Luffy sluggish and sleepy. For the first time since finding him, Luffy slept nearly 4 hours straight that first night and he didn't wail desperately to be fed every hour or so the next day either. Although the pup slept more soundly, he quickly became more inquisitive and alert.

The day that the second appointment had finally come around, Luffy smiled at Doflamingo. It wasn't one from reflex, which already had the man's heart do crazy things anytime he saw him do it. _**No**_ , it was a _**real**_ smile! A smile for him that had the man feel like he was burning alive in the _**best**_ way possible and melting into a puddle of pure _**euphoria**_. It was _**his**_ , a smile only for **him** , beautiful and sweet and brighter than the sun. His most precious Treasure _**knew**_ who his _**daddy**_ was! In that moment, Doflamingo knew, he _**knew**_ that he loved Luffy more than he ever had his mother or his brother or anything else he had ever cared for. How he _**loved**_ his sweet _**sweet**_ son so much! He would surely _**burn**_ the whole world to the _**ground**_ and boil the _**whole**_ of the oceans as retribution if Luffy was _**ever**_ taken from him! Oh, he would damn every last _**soul**_ alive just to get _**his**_ boy back safe and sound and to keep him, _**his**_ lovely happy boy because that's what any _**good**_ daddy would do, _**right**_?

**End Chapter 4**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the new chapter and Doffy's further descent into parenthood, Doffy style. I hope everyone enjoyed. I can't wait until Doffy gets to meet his new potential Grandline partner! Any guess who?
> 
> Craziness is starting soon, so tell me some of your fun ideas for Luffy's interactions with his family and possibly Croco and his crew! Also, who you would like me to pair him up with later on when he's older! If anyone has any questions or head cannons they want to discuss, I'm all ears!


	5. Lovin' at first Bite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So done with the new chapter it ended up being 5280 words long without Author's notes. I hope everyone enjoys!

**Start Chapter 5**

Doflamingo felt like he was on a high that no drug could ever top. Just in the few weeks that they had been away from Norwick, Luffy had advanced so much. The sunniest gummy smile lit up that precious little face _**all**_ the time now and the pup would make the happiest little coos and chirps when his Daddy came in sight, _**specifically**_! He only made those extra special noises for the alpha and would eagerly, though clumsily, nuzzle the blond back now! Luffy's eyes were becoming even darker, prettier in Doflamingo's opinion, and more focused. Best of all, he really was gaining weight! Even if it was a slow process, he was _**still**_ gaining, unlike before, and that made the man incredibly happy.

"Doffy, it's time for you to go to your meeting." Vergo pointed out as he stood up and sat the paperwork he had been going through, on the nearby desk.

Doflamingo was dressed to the nines in his favorite and newest red suit that went so beautifully with his lean body and beloved feathered mantle. He had been eager to show it off, but the idea of leaving his Treasure had him reluctant to leave.

Doflamingo pouted at Vergo, still carefully holding Luffy up and trying to encourage him to put weight on his legs and do little froggy hops on his chest as he leaned back in his recliner. It was _**so**_ cute and although he was quickly tiring, Luffy was clearly having _**so**_ much fun! Now that he could hold his head up for a bit, they could have a lot more fun together. Luffy's high pitched little guffs turned the man to melted butter and had him grinning and laughing too. Doflamingo didn't want to leave Lu! He hadn't ever been more than 100ft away from him for more than a half-hour before and that was with him still on the ship, only once! He had never ever actually left him before and that made him terribly anxious. What if something happened and he wasn't there? What if Luffy got scared because his Daddy wasn't there?

"Ne, Ne Lu-Lu! Look at you! Behehe! He's getting so much stronger now!" Trebol exclaimed, shuffling into the room without any invitation, like usual. He went straight over to watch Doflamingo help the pup frog hop up and down a few more times as he sulked at Vergo. The blond practically trying to _**will**_ him with his pup's cuteness to convince the bearded Brunet that it would be a good idea to take his sweet Treasure along. Doflamingo completely regretting his own agreement with the strict plans that had been recited around the ship for weeks now. They had been about not taking Luffy along to go to the nearby island, just in case the situation proved to be too dangerous. Though the blond had agreed that it would be best to take Vergo with him since he didn't know what sort of person his potential business partner may be.

"Vergo doesn't get to watch _**Lu-Lu**_! Behehe! We get to play with Lu-Lu and you _**don't**_!~" Trebol teased, at a now scowling Vergo.

"Well, I may have to battle some _**powerful**_ Grandliners with Doffy…." Vergo muttered petulantly.

" _ **So**_? We get to have a slumber party with our Lu-Lu for the first time and you _**don't**_!"

"He's going to _**cry**_." Vergo pointed with a flat look on his face, crossing his arms.

"He _**always**_ cries when Doffy isn't at arm's length, but you don't have to jinx Lu! You're a mean _**mean**_ uncle, Vergo!" Trebol huffed as he leaned into the other man's face and wagged a finger.

Neither man noticed the evident existential crisis that their captain was having. Not the clearly stricken look on Doflamingo's face as they bickered back and forth between each other. The pair hadn't even picked up on the blond's distress as the man's scent soured and Doflamingo's skin became slightly paler at the thought of _**his**_ Treasure crying and being away from him for a whole night! It was horrible, something his _**Luffy**_ couldn't handle! What was he _**thinking**_ of, agreeing to the plan to leave _**his**_ Luffy on the ship? Only a _**terrible**_ Daddy would do something like that! He _**wasn't**_ a bad father; Doflamingo _**refused**_ to be! Not like- He was a good, _**good**_ Daddy! Doflamingo cuddled his pup, desperately scenting him and showering him in all the affection he could muster. He _**couldn't**_ leave his Luffy! He just _**couldn't**_. Maybe if he just-

"Are you trying to put Luffy in your….. jacket's _**feathers**_?" Gladius' incredulous bark practically echoed around the room. The other two turned from their petty fight, startled quiet. The spiky white-haired man stood by the door, a Doffy themed bright red Den-Den Mushi in his hand as he gawked.

"No….?"

The three stared Doflamingo down with various levels of disbelief on their faces. All three eying the pup mid-descent into the bright pink fluff.

" _ **Doffy**_."

" _ **Maybe**_?" Doflamingo relented after a few more awkward minutes. Hoping they wouldn't notice that his hand was still moving.

"Your hand is still moving."

"Um, I think you are seeing things," Vergo said, tone entirely distracted.

"His lower body is _**gone**_. He's moving him!"

"How would that even _**work**_?" Vergo mused, eying his captain in bafflement.

"He _**needs**_ me!" Doflamingo grumbled sulkily.

" _ **Seriously**_ , how does that even _**work**_?"

"Gladius, what's taking so long? What are you even looking- What am I _**seeing**_? How would that even _**work**_?"

"Your hand is _**still**_ moving!" Trebol accused.

"Because he _**needs**_ me!"

"Lu-Lu can't be carried around using the fluffiness of your mantle, that _**isn't**_ how it _**works**_!... at least I'm pretty sure? I don't know what's going on…. What did I _**even**_ walk in on?" Diamante exclaimed.

"I'm a _**good**_ dad!" Doflamingo shouted defensively.

"None of you are making any _**sense**_!"

**0000000000000000000000**

After literally over an hour of arguing and dealing with Doflamingo's apparently, _**extremely**_ severe separation anxiety, that honestly even the most oblivious of the crew could tell you he had involving Luffy, they finally _**finally**_ convinced him to leave. The catch was that he would get to talk to Luffy over the Den-Den Mushi as much as he wanted (After he got on the island). They had to call him if even something minuscule ended up happening. (Not that they actually planned to do that) It had been hell just trying to get Luffy to not get fussy over Doflamingo leaving. It had been even worse when he realized his Daddy wasn't there anymore, that sunny smile faded. At first, he let out questioning chirps that quickly faded to mewls for the man. His little eyebrows furrowed while he looked around, with quivering lips. Great big eyes getting dewy as they unsteadily darted around.

"Hey, _**hey**_ , Lu-Lu! Don't get sad, neh!" Trebol exclaimed, hovering around Jora, who was doing her best to shush and comfort the distressed pup. "Jora, you _**dumbie**_! You aren't doing it right, Lu doesn't _**like**_ being held that way! You're gonna traumatize him with your tits!" Trebol shouted.

"What do you mean?! I'm his _**only**_ Auntie! He _**loves**_ being held like this!" The woman exclaimed, using both of her arms to practically bearhug the pup to her breasts.

"You are making him cry with your yelling!"

"Yeah, and you're being _**too**_ rough with him!" Pica screeched, rattling everyone's brain's with his squeaky voice.

"Uhuh! Lu-Lu's gonna be strangled! Give Lu to Pink, _**stupid**_! He holds Lu right and he makes him _**not**_ cry!" Trebol insisted, stomping a foot in irritation as Luffy's cries started to pick up. "Stop making him _**cry**_!" The man demanded as the woman continued to cling to Luffy, who at that point was wailing.

Diamante of all people stepped in. Teeth bared and pale blue eyes narrowed and an uncharacteristic full chested growl rattled the giant man's whole body. All 16 feet of him was curled forward as he stepped in Trebol's way before he could lunge forward, like he clearly had been about to do. "Give him here, _**now**_ , you dimwitted woman! Upsetting Luffy is _**hurting**_ Doffy!" The man snarled, glaring down with all of his might at the selfishly acting woman. "Besides, he clearly _**doesn't**_ like you and uncle Diamante hasn't got to hold him in _**days**_!" The man growled, practically snatching the sniffling pup from the woman and held him close, purring and doing what he could to try and soothe his nephew. Who was still crying his little lungs out. However, the towering light brunet was glad that he at least wasn't screaming _**so**_ loud anymore.

"Hey, _**hey**_! Give him to _**Pink**_!" Trebol barked, pointing at the shorter brunet, gritting his teeth.

" _ **No**_! I never get to spend time with my Lu-Lu! He _**stole**_ him from me last time _**so**_ I get _**his**_ turn!" Diamante insisted even as he began to grimace at the noise Luffy was making. "Come _**on**_ Lu-Lu! If you'd just stop _**crying**_ , you could be enjoying some outside time with Uncle Diamante!" The man pled.

"Just give him to _**Pink**_ already!" Pica squawked, exasperated and entirely in agreement with Trebol at that point. He would rather Luffy not be upset enough to cry, then get to spend any personal time with his nephew. Especially, as Pica didn't want to be the one that Doflamingo got angry with. If the man found out they had gotten Luffy to that level of upset less than a full 2 hours in _**and**_ they had neglected to call him on top of it, things wouldn't turn out well. The pastel purple haired man was sure of it. Things were even worse, since Luffy rarely got upset enough to ball his eyes out. He was the rare sort of infant that had such an incredibly sunny, easy-going personality….. One had to _**really**_ set him off to get him so worked up.

Everyone cringed as the sounds of Doflamingo's favorite hot pink Den-Den Mushi began making its unique bur-bur sounds in the most demanding way it possibly could. Trying to get their attention. Luffy actually quieted significantly more at the sound, much to everyone's relief, though he hadn't completely stopped. The pup made a curious peep back, recognizing the sound to a certain extent and Doflamingo had conditioned him to be quieter when he heard it.

"Don't you _**dare**_ answer that!" Pica insisted, glaring Trebol down as the man went to reach for the receiver.

"Shit, we're dead! _**Dead**_ I tell you! Young Master's going to be so upset if he hears Lu! Fucking idiots, idiots, _**all**_ of you! Can't even keep the _**happiest**_ baby alive smiling until at least lunchtime! At least we would have an excuse as to why he would be upset then!" Gladius hissed.

"Hey, _**hey**_! I told them to give Lu-Lu to Pink!"

"I just wanted to show him my art and explain to him why **_Lavender_** is really his color!" Jora insisted.

"That doesn't even make any _**sense**_! He's a _**baby**_! He won't know what you are even _**saying**_!" Diamante huffed, rocking Luffy, who was mostly down to sniffling.

"That, and Luffy looks like he has _**jaundice**_ anytime you try to dress him in those _**ridiculous**_ get-ups you call clothes. He's an omega, but he's _**also**_ a man, so stop trying to dress him like he's a Mini-you, woman! He'll decide who he is, like a real _**man**_ , once he's old enough." Senior Pink exclaimed, arms crossed as he inched his way closer and closer to Diamante. With the most impassive expression he could muster he peered up at the tiny pup cupped in the other man's hand.

Caught up in their bickering, everyone forgot all about the Den-Den Mushi, who had called out to them repeatedly, sounding more desperate and upset each time it was recalled. Only after the 4th time did Lao G make his way into the navigation/hangout area to see why there was so much noise. Noticing the distressed Den-Den Mushi, the man snatched the creature up and left the room, deciding that it probably wasn't the best time for the young Master to hear them.

"This is Lao _**GGGGG**_! What can I do for ya'?" The muscular middle-aged man plopped down in one of the 4 new rocking chairs he had around the ship, this one on the far end of the deck from Doflamingo's quarters and the clowns that were still caterwauling. Though the group of executives plus Luffy were not nearly as loudly anymore.

"It's Vergo….. You should really pick up sooner. What if it was a major emergency? Anyway, I'm just calling to tell everyone that Doffy has decided that he will be going on ahead so he can shorten the trip… He was pretty anxious, so _**don't**_ be surprised if he shows back up unexpectantly. I'm just hoping he'll finish everything up that needs finishing before heading back for Lu." Vergo explained. The Den-Den Mushi's face twisting up into and exasperated expression, "Though, I don't _**really**_ blame him. A sad Luffy is like the sun going out. Especially, now, that he's old enough to start to really show a personality." Vergo grumbled. "Anyway, if he _**calls**_ or comes back _**early**_ , don't be surprised and try not to make Luffy upset. Doffy's in a _**really**_ sour mood and he's going to disregard everything if he thinks Luffy isn't being watched properly."

Lao G grimaced. "Yeah, I'll _**try**_ to get everything to calm down. Hopefully, the young Master is headin _ **GGGG**_ toward the island. Even if he isn't, there aren't any clouds around this spot, _**just**_ like we planned, it will be hard for him to return without you."

"I hope so… Because….. I'm sure, he wouldn't like hearing all of that _**crying**_. What's going on anyway? Why is Lu upset?" Vergo asked clearly, trying to sound calm and curious even though the Den-Den's face warped into a dangerous frown and his tone of voice had an unmistakable edge to it.

"How should I know? I was sleepin _ **GGG**_ in my new chair one minute, then I was hearing them all shriekin _ **GGG**_ at each other about who the favorite was and Jora's terrible clothin _ **GGGG**_ choices for him." The older man grumbled, emphasizing his Gs even as he sounded less than enthusiastic about what was going on.

"Ih, _**so**_ …. The usual…?"

"Yup, pretty much."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Doflamingo was irritated. _**No**_ , more than _**irritated**_ , he just wanted to turn back and pretend he never made this _**stupid**_ deal to meet up in the first place! How had his crew even manage to bully him into this? The alpha swore it would _**never**_ happen again! Well, at _**least**_ until Luffy was big enough to fend for himself for a while…. Meaning… probably _**never,**_ but _**maybe**_ someday.

Doflamingo didn't even need to call to know _**his**_ Sweetness was probably balling his eyes out at that very minute. It was just obvious that he would be. Luffy loved _**his**_ Daddy and he _**always**_ cried when they were separated. They both just hated being apart, so of course, Lu was _**crying**_! This little trip was supposed to be fun and he hated it already!

The blond was supposed to meet his contact on a lesser known island that he enjoyed. It was an island known for it's gambling halls even if none were nearly as high class as one could find in the Grandline, nor were they nearly as grand as the casino at Blackjack Coastal, but they were worth visiting. Doflamingo was sure that Alliganta could become just as popular as Blackjack Coastal if they had a proper casino built to.

Normally Doflamingo would be excited to visit, but he couldn't muster up the slightest amount of enthusiasm. He should have insisted on Luffy coming with him. What was he _**thinking**_ leaving his Treasure with his found family? They didn't know how to take care of his boy! If he had taken Luffy with the blond would have been able to enjoy himself with _**his**_ Treasure safe and sound! He was _**sure**_ there was no way in _**hell**_ he would be able to enjoy himself in any way now!

Doflamingo couldn't even be destructive because that would leave a bad impression and he couldn't whine either because that to, wouldn't leave a great impression. He also didn't want to potentially have someone going after his son, so the alpha would have to bottle up all he was feeling. Something the blond wasn't very good at doing. Even thinking about it made the man grouchier.

Doflamingo knew that he wasn't supposed to meet the man until around 5pm, when the ship they were using to get to the island was supposed to make land, but he just wanted to get everything over with. It wasn't even quite noon and after an hour of sulking. Then not finding anyone worth screwing, the young alpha was bored out of his mind. Why was it always so difficult to find _**one**_ pretty worth wetting his dick on? It just wasn't fair! He had high standards, _**yes**_ , but the level of inadequacy around him seemed to just be growing more and more as he aged out of being a teenager. It was getting to the point he could hardly find someone that he would be willing to stick his tongue down their throat _**let**_ _**alone,**_ pin down and rut into until they squealed like a cock hungry virgin in heat. This made the man sulk, even more. It would be nice to find himself some company he could love on. Maybe even find someone that would coddle and fawn over and love _**his**_ Treasure just as much as he did!

"Hey! Don't you try swindling me, you cheating little _**snake**_! Did ya' think I _**wouldn't**_ notice? Pay up or I'll turn you to _**dust**_ , got it?!" A slightly gravelly growl filled Doflamingo's ears like the sweetest music.

Towering over a small bucktoothed man who was wearing slacks and a dusty button-up was the most beautiful creature Doflamingo had ever seen, (besides his Treasure, of course, though in a _**vastly**_ different way) beautiful dark hair all slicked back, clear skin, beautiful dark, _**dark**_ eyes, that _**cute**_ scar from cheek to cheek that reminded the blond of a smile. A perfect sexy body just the _**right**_ build to get the young alpha's heart pumping and his cock plumping up. The way brunet ground his foot into that slug, ugh, he was _**so**_ vicious!~ The blond felt his face heat up as his previous scowl, twisted into an enthralled grin. Then the beauty smirked so _**prettily**_ as he made the weakling _**wail**_. Doflamingo felt like he had been struck through the heart with a bolt of lightning in the best way possible.

This, _**this**_ was _**his**_ pretty from _**all**_ those months ago. Doflamingo knew in that moment, he _**had**_ to have him. Clearly, they were soulmates! That's why the blond hadn't been able to fuck anyone. It wasn't because he had become a dad or he couldn't find a pretty up to his standards. It was because all of the brunets he had been eyeing hadn't been his extra- _ **special**_ pretty!

"What the hell do you think _**you're**_ looking at?" The brunet growled, calculating dark eyes staring the blond down threateningly.

Doflamingo felt like his heart was about to melt right out of his chest, ugh, he was so _**so**_ cute! This trip was _**so**_ worth it! There was no way that he could ever let that man get away again, _**ever**_! He wanted to tie him to his bed forever!~

"Someone I need to take out to a nice dinner.~" Doflamingo coyly purred, confidently swaggered up to the smaller man he could already tell would fit like a puzzle piece against him.

" _ **Excuse**_ me? I already have an appointment later on." The man snorted, a clearly unimpressed look gracing his features.

Doflamingo forced himself not to frown. Jealousy eating away at him. Who dare take the attention of his sweet _**sweet**_ pretty away from him? Couldn't they see that they would be perfect together? He'd just have to kill them. Wait…. Why was pretty's voice so familiar? "Oh, really? What's… his name?"

"Actually…" The man looked Doflamingo up and down with a resigned sign, making the blond positively preen. "I'm pretty sure it's _**you**_. Donquixote Doflamingo…. Right?"

"Fufufufufu, the one and only!" Doflamingo practically sang. He was now 100% certain that he was right and fate or whatever it was out there that helped people find their mate was pointing neon signs over the brunet and shrieking at him that this was the one, _**one**_. Thank the gods, or himself, because he didn't think he could find a prettier guy if he tried! Ugh, he was so _**so**_ pretty! He wanted to steal him away so bad and show him how perfect his nest was and make him cum so until he cried. Then he'd bite him just right!~

"I'll tell you _**what**_. I'll buy you lunch, anything _**you**_ want and we can play a few games and wait for my crew to show up before moving on to the boring stuff, eh?" Doflamingo purred, carefully running a finger over the other man's arms in obvious flirtation. Snickering when the man's face went red and the brunet made a show of coughing into a fist.

"F-fine. That would be _**fine**_. I could use something to eat anyway." The brunet clearly, reluctantly agreed.

"I forgot to ask….. You called yourself.. Mr. Zero or something like that?… What should I _**actually**_ call you? I can't be calling a 10 out of 10 a measly, _**Mr. Zero**_! That goes against all of my _**sensibilities**_." Doflamingo teased, making sure his breath ghosted across the other man's face, just right. "I mean a pretty like you-"

"I…. We should get going… I know a place." The man barked, taking off to the left.

" _ **HEY**_! Don't be that way! I didn't even come on to you _**that**_ strong!" The blond exclaimed, pouting as he followed the other man. Easily catching up with his much longer legs.

"You can't just-just try to seduce me! We've barely just _**met**_ and I'm _**sober**_! This isn't how a one night stand works." The man hissed, tone implying that he thought that Doflamingo was nuts.

The blond snatched the other man's wrist up with a dangerous frown. "Who said I was looking for one night?"

"We may have talked on the Den-Den Mushi a few times, but we've just met!"

"So? You'll see, by the end of this trip, you'll see what _**I**_ do. You'll _**like**_ me!" Doflamingo crooned, tone flirtatious. "No, you'll be begging to meet _**my**_ Luffy and be _**mine**_!" The blond said with absolute certainty.

"You're what? God, is that what you call your _**dick**_? I'm not letting any man fuck me that calls his _**dick**_ something like _**that**_! I've got _**higher**_ standards than that! I don't spread my legs for just _**anyone**_ , especially weirdos like you!" The man sputtered defensively, jerking his harm away from the stunned blond.

"My _**dick**_?" Doflamingo choked. Feeling physically ill at the very thought of what the man was implying. " _ **No**_! That isn't what I was talking about at _**all**_. My Luffy isn't my…. Dick….. he's my… well, _**you'll**_ see once we get to know each other better, but he's absolutely _**not**_ my cock!" The younger alpha exclaimed, tone completely offended. "And you'll _**love**_ him as much as you're going to _**love**_ me! I guarantee it!"

"'He's' _**not**_ your dick?" The man said, looking at Doflamingo doubtfully.

"Of course _**not**_!" The blond guffed with a cheeky grin, trying to force away a full boded shudder, instead he focused on eying a delicious smelling restaurant dead ahead.

"Bastard, why would you think I would even want _**anything**_ to do with you?" The brunet scuffed.

"Because we'll be _**perfect**_ together, you'll see! Now let's get some food into you, it seems like my _**pretty**_ gets _**grouchy**_ when he's hungry!~" The blond purred. Eagerly snatching up the shorter man's wrist and dragging him towards the restaurant. Turning back before entering, Doflamingo's face twisted into something a bit more serious looking. "You like pups, right?" He asked, blindsiding the other man.

"What? What kind of question is that?" The brunet coughed. Going quiet until the pair were seated and the wine was poured.

Doflamingo took care of everything with a flourish. Ordering food and taking care of the seating and the wine. By the end of the lunch, the brunet, Doflamingo, now knew was named Crocodile, which he thought was an adorable name to go with such a cute scar, was reluctantly enjoying the company.

Doflamingo did most of the talking, animated and mildly annoying, but maybe it was because of the bottle's worth of wine, or the constant sincere flattery the doofy pink flamingo was spouting from that handsome mouth of his, which Crocodile was far from use to receiving, but he was starting to seriously think about at the very least sleeping with the guy.

The strange, seemingly random question still rattle around in the brunet's buzzed brain. Did he like kids? 'course he did. Not that it really mattered, a guy like him couldn't have kids. Not even with the miracle working Queen trying to help him out. Being a god damn useless freak of nature like he was, no viable reproductive system in sight. Never being born with anything but the ability to produce the proper hormones to keep him going without needing drugs. They didn't have much to work with. He was just glad they had been able to make his outside look like he felt on the inside.

Before the man could go down that rabbit hole, his brain fizzed out. Lips were suddenly on his and a tongue was shoved in his mouth, writhing and thrusting like the phantom promise of a cock and a hand was gripping him through his slacks and _**shit**_ he wanted _**more**_! Doflamingo's scent was heavy and domineering and made Crocodile's cock stiffen attentively. Before he knew it, skilled hands were shoved down his pants and he was rocking and groaning into that skilled hand.

"There you go _**pretty**_ , yeah, there ya' go… Feels so good, _**right**_? Don't worry, let Doffy take care of you, make you _**mine**_ ~ You like that, don't you? Being mine?" Doflamingo crooned something dark edging his tone as he pushed his suit collar away just enough to expose his scent glands and pressed the smaller man close, smiling as he man's eyes rolled back drunkenly.

"Bas-urd!"

Doflamingo snicker and nipped at the man's lips. "You wanna cum _**pretty**_? Alright then, give me a second." The blond insisted. Grinning, he yanked the man from his pants and forced his legs up and over his shoulders, making the other man sprawl over the booth's seating. The blond kept a firm grip on the sputtering brunet, so he didn't have even the slightest chance of cumming. The Doflamingo eagerly took the other man down to the root. Crocodile let out a strangled shout, leftover drool trickling unnoticed down his chin as the blond sucking him so hard and massaged him so aggressively he felt tears threatening to release from his eyes. The bastard definitely knew what he was doing, that was for sure!

"Oh shit, _**shit**_! Tongue! That god damn-" Crocodile couldn't think straight his back arched and an embarrassingly loud whine ripped its way from his throat at a particularly hard suck. "Ugh, asshole, restaurant! Uh, going ta'-" He yelped, tensing as the blond deep throated him again and purred, fucking _**purred**_ with him down his throat! If he could, Crocodile would have humped the bastard's face. Damn, that wonderful coil released and his ears buzzed and relief and pleasure burned through every nerve in the brunet's body twitch and swallow and spasming in a feedback loop between Doflamingo eagerly slurping him down and Crocodile's body reacting until the overstimulation was so overwhelming the man struggled to get away twitching and trembling, cringing as he tried to force the blond to release him.

"Uummm, you taste so much _**nicer**_ than the other's I've sucked off. Kind of _**sweet**_ ~ Your face is adorable when you're cumming too, so _**pretty**_!" The blond cooed, licking his lips as even with his sunglasses on, it was clear he was eying the brunet's still oversensitive dick, laying over those slacks, with want.

"D-don't say things like that!" Crocodile grumbled, cheeks still annoyingly flushed at the thought of what they had done in the restaurant. He couldn't have been more grateful for the private room they were currently in. Crocodile had a feeling the idiot flamingo would have still sucked him even in front of patrons and he may have been a bit adventurous when it came to sexual exploits, but he wasn't _**that**_ adventurous.

Gods, Crocodile still couldn't believe that something like that just happened with a guy he had promised himself nothing would ever happen with! And that _**tongue**_ …. The man tried his best to shake those thoughts away and focus on his dessert. "Damn it! It's ruined!" The brunet huffed. That asshat didn't even let him finish his grasshopper sundae! It was all sticky and melted. How _**long**_ had they been going at it? Gods, how long had the ass sucked him after he _**came**_? His dick was _**still**_ too sensitive to put away. Well, at least he probably just got the best blow job of his life, so he couldn't really complain all that much. That was until he had to cover himself with a napkin because the waiter came in and wouldn't stop yammering.

"Don't you _**dare**_!" Crocodile had to hiss under his breath when just the smile the flamingo bastard had on his face had him knowing he was up to no good. He was _**right**_ when the blond tried to diddle him under the table while the oblivious waiter continued standing there. Damn, Doflamingo had magic fingers, the _**bastard**_!

Crocodile was more than happy when he could finally shove himself back in his pants, nice and secured away from spider-like fingers.

Cheeks still a little red with embarrassment, the brunet took one last swig of wine before turning to the blond. "You win."

"Huh?"

" _ **Don't**_ make me say it again, got it? You _**win**_! Are you happy now, asshole?"

Comprehension quickly flitted over Doflamingo's face and he lit up an almost childlike glee radiating from him. "Well I _**knew**_ I'd win.~"

"Oh, shut up or I'll change my mind, you narcissistic fuck!"

"You say the nicest things, Fufufufufufu! Should we seal it all with a nice dicking? I haven't done anyone in ages, I _**promise**_!~"

"Gross. That's too much information!"

"But you enjoy it. I can smell it on you!~"

"Shit…. I do.. what the hell does that say about _**me**_? Where the fuck did my _**standards**_ go? How did I even get involved in this, whatever it is?" The Brunet groaned.

The blond let out another laugh before throwing down some bills and brushed his fingers against the front of the man's slacks. "In my defense, I'm a _**really**_ good lay," Doflamingo stated proudly, hardness prominent between his legs as he got up. Uncaring that others could see it.

"I've got no doubts about that." Crocodile conceded, damn this wasn't the way things were supposed to go. Well, at least if negotiations didn't work, he would end up with the best one night stand he'd ever had. It wasn't like the guy was serious about wanting to pair up or anything or at least he wouldn't be once he saw what kind of weirdo he was but at least it would be fun while it lasted.

"So…. Bushes or ship? I'm good for _**either**_."

"We're _**not**_ fucking in some bushes. My standards haven't fallen _**that**_ low!"

" _ **Yet**_."

" _ **Ever**_. You supposedly want me more than once, you better stop bringing up weird ass ideas and start thinking about comfort because I don't do back ally fucks like some cheap date. I got crap to do and I'm not doing it with a jacked up back and a possible case of something freaky. At the very least get me some scotch and a comfortable chair because you've found yourself the _**most**_ expensive piece of ass you could _**ever**_ hope to lay eyes _**on**_ , got it?"

"Fufufu, so I'll be like a _**sugar**_ _**daddy**_ ~"

"What? _**No**_!"

"Yes~"

" _ **No**_!"

**End Chapter 5**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the end of the new chapter I hope everyone likes it. It didn't really end up how I wanted it. I am afraid I got crocodile too out of character. I haven't ever wrote two personalities like these doing anything like this before and it is surprisingly hard for me. I will admit I am pretty rusty with this story of stuff though. I am hoping once I have felt them out a bit more that they will be easier and more realistic seeming. Still I am super happy that I have Croco and Doffy finally meeting.
> 
> If anyone has any ideas on what should happen next with luffy and his Auntie/Uncles please tell me! Same with how I should start out his and Crocodile's interactions. I think I am going to have Luffy be at least a year old before meeting him though. I also am trying to figure out how exactly I am going to get Rosi introduced into the family. I think I want to introduce him early, so instead of when Luffy is about three maybe 2 or younger. Maybe even a year old or less.
> 
> Sorry I didn't have this chapter updated when I planned to, college is starting back up and I already was loaded with assignments that I decided that I just wanted to get ahead on so I can write more.
> 
> Anyways please review, I try to answer everyone's questions as soon as I can and I have been enjoying discussing different ideas, questions, exc. with everyone! You have all been giving me some amazing ideas that I plan to use bits and pieces of in the future! :)
> 
> I'll try to update by this time next week if I can.


	6. Apples in a Basket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the new chapter it was 6089 words long without including Author's notes. Hopefully, everyone enjoys, please tell me if anything is sounding odd because I'm exhausted (Teachers seem to think because we aren't meeting in person that they should give us way more homework than usual) and have hardly slept in days. I'm to the point I am getting pretty out of it so things that sound good and makes sense to me may not actually sound that great.
> 
> BY THE WAY, I keep forgetting to put this on here. If you want to see some of my artwork or just talk or throw around ideas with me for stories you can find me on facebook! I have a page: https://www.facebook.com/groups/625936208357179/ 
> 
> My Instagram name is Yuvush1
> 
> Deviantart is Yuvush

**Start Chapter 6**

" _ **Croco**_ ~ You promised that you'd come and visit _**weeks**_ ago! When will I see you again?" Doflamingo whined into his Den-Den Mushi's receiver, a clear child-like pout on the man's face. The blond was currently laid, sprawled out, over the shaggy couch he had in the sitting area home, in Spider's Mill. Luffy was lying next to the sofa on a blanket sitting on top of the wonderfully plush shag rug.

Doflamingo's pout twitched up into a smile for a moment at the sight of the pup. Who was sleeping with his cute little hands tucked up under his chin. Above the infant was the bright dangling shapes, Vergo, had gotten for him a few weeks prior. It is what he had previously been happily batting at like an excitable kitten squealing happily up until about half an hour beforehand. Watching him had been absolutely adorable!

"You do realize it isn't _**easy**_ to get out of the Grandline, right? On top of that, I'm a busy guy! You can't expect me to just pick up and leave all the time just because you wanna' fuck! I have an _**empire**_ to run and build." The brunet grumbled. The Den-Den Mushi took on an annoyed expression.

"But you're _**not**_ even in the Grandline right now and I want you _**here**_! It's my birthday in a few weeks! I just want us to spend it together!" Doflamingo grumbled. "It's the only thing I want this year, my _**cute**_ Croco!" He insisted, eying the dozens of poster-sized pictures he had hanging up. The blond had bribed and threatened several influential individuals for those pictures of his _**Pretty**_ and he cherished every single one! His family had called his collection a shrine and Pink had even tried giving him an awkward lecture on what was considered to be an obsession and what was healthy affection. The man clearly had no idea what true love was, so Doflamingo forgave his ignorance. Luffy had _**agreed**_ , of course.

The Den-Den Mushi's face briefly became flustered looking before becoming somewhat neutral. "You won't stop calling me until I _**agree**_ … Will you?" The man asked in a deadpanned tone of voice.

Doflamingo grinned, " _ **Nope**_! The only way you'll be able to shut me up is if you come to see me!~" The man purred, letting out a snicker.

"Ugh, _**fine**_! I'll see what I can do, you clingy _**parasite**_!" Crocodile reluctantly agreed.

"That's all I ask for." Doflamingo hummed, a look of pure adoration and excitement on his face.

"Don't you try _**guilting**_ me! I'm not some newbie, just getting his feet wet! I've been a pirate since the day I was _**born,**_ so stuff like _**that**_ won't work on me!" Crocodile growled.

"Croco~ _**ugh**_ , you're _**so**_ cute when you're like that!" Doflamingo half swooned.

The Den-Den Mushi's face became so incredibly flushed and flustered looking Doflamingo became mildly nervous the man on the other end would pass out. "Didn't you make fun of me like _**that**_ , flamingo bastard! I'll-I'll show up just so I can beat your ass! _**Got it**_? Now tell me _**where**_ the hell we have to head to!" Crocodile snarled. The Den-Den Mushi's face was still flushed.

"Fufufufufu, I look forward to the _**ass**_ whooping then. I've been wanting to try out something a bit _**kinkier**_. Think you could pick up a riding crop, _**pretty**_?"

The Den-Den Mushi's face twisted to a completely scandalized expression. Doflamingo _**loved**_ it. He was unable to help but grin cheekily, getting another round of curses and threats sent his way. Oh, his Croco was so _**so**_ cute when he was trying to pretend he didn't like him. He was _**terrible**_ at it!

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

It was only a few days after his conversation with Crocodile that Doflamingo woke up to an unpleasant chill in the air and to Luffy, making distressed little burbles. His baby was doing his best to nest into the V of Doflamingo's shoulder and neck, which wasn't that unusual. Luffy being mildly chilled was.

Thankfully, the blond was a guy that naturally ran pretty hot and he was such an oversized cuddly Daddy or his poor Treasure would have been freezing! No more sleeping without at least having some socks and a onesie on. The man knew that Luffy wouldn't be happy about it. The pup was still as resistant to clothing as he was when he first started dressing him months ago. They would need to hurry up with winter preparations with such a young pup being under his care.

Doflamingo couldn't wait until he and the others had enough power and control in the Grandline that he wouldn't ever have to deal with cold weather again, he would take over a beautiful summer island and it would be wonderful!

Doflamingo sighed, scooping his pup up, who made a disgruntled huff that settled into a happy little sound at the feeling of heat that seeped into his little body from being pressed against the alpha's chest with those warm hands. The blond grimaced as he got up, the cold air prickled unpleasantly at his naked skin. The floor was exceedingly uncomfortable. Of course, the one spot in the room that didn't have any rugs over the old redone plank flooring was _**freezing**_!

"Feels nice Lu?" Doflamingo mumbled, to a snuggled up Luffy. Walking over, child in hand, to his closet and right to the dresser that he kept all of Luffy's non-hanging clothes in. The infant's clothing was so small that the man easily fit them all in one drawer.

After that, Doflamingo begrudgingly grabbed the seal themed footie pajamas someone had somehow managed to smuggle into the drawer a few weeks prior. It was the easiest thing he could find to put on the pup so they could go straight back to bed. On top of that, it was the easiest thing to keep him from wriggling out of.

Cold or not, Doflamingo was sure the pup would have everything, but his diaper off the second he could. Luffy, of course, wasn't cooperating but thankfully, being half asleep helped keep the pup too out of it to do much more than grumble a little and wiggle like a floppy noodle. "There ya' go, Sweetness, nice and warm!"

Deciding that it would probably just be easier to deal with his pup's hunger, then, instead of in an hour or two, Doflamingo trudged out of his closet and snatched up a clean bottle before heading over to the coffee maker he had sitting on an end table near his sitting area. The hassle of finding the sky island made, heat Dial ran, contraption had been _**well**_ worth it. With a press of a button, the water he had put in it earlier, was heated to the perfect temperature for the alpha's treasure's bottle and the man was able to make it in record time.

"Lu, you want this?" The man crooed almost sweetly, taking a seat on his favorite recliner. One bottle should get him at least a few extra hours of sleep. Doflamingo couldn't help but purr, completely smitten when his Luffy barely cracked his eyes open, squinting up at him tiredly and wiggled his fingers half-heartedly, smacking his lips. Then Luffy made the tiniest hungry little _**peep**_. Ugh, he was almost _**too**_ cute! "Oh, your so _**sleepy**_ Sweetness!~ That's okay, Daddy understands. Here ya' go!" The man mumbled, pressing the bottle's nipple to the infant's lips before letting out a jaw cracking yawn and fumbled for the bleach stained towel he had laying over the armrest, like he always did. Luffy had started being able to burp by himself the last week or so, but Doflamingo found himself still keeping up with making sure he actually burped, just in case.

"I know, I know Treasure, I'm sorry! I'm tired too." Doflamingo cooed, rubbing his grumbling pup's back. Then the blond hissed as his feet touched the floor again. Ugh, in a few weeks, he'd have to wear socks to bed, something he absolutely hated! Why did his stupid father have to agree to live in such a miserable place?

"You want Tora-Tora, Sweetness?" Doflamingo asked, fishing the sabertooth plush out from the mounds of blankets arranged around his bed. Slipping under the stack, the man carefully arranged Luffy to lay over his neck with a small plush blanket draped over the pup in case he needed it, making sure that he would be nice and warm and that he could monitor the pup easier as he slept. Doflamingo grinned when Luffy made a chirpy little sound before wrapping himself around the butter-soft stuffed animal. "Night, Luffy."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Ne, look at you _**Lu-Lu**_! Just like _**Doffy**_ , hey-hey, stop that!" Trebol exclaimed, leaning over on the couch he was sitting on to watch a scowling red-faced Luffy try to wriggle out of the cute little dress slacks he had been dressed in.

"I _**swear**_ I worry that boy's going to end up a nudist. Of course, we'll love him _**but**_ ….." Diamante grimaced, his eyes moving to land on Pica, who was dressed up in some chain-link and leather fetishy looking thing with short shorts playing cards with Doffy, who was in nothing but some bright colored socks, a pair of hot pink boxers, and had his coat draped over his shoulders.

"Fufufu! Luffy Sweetness, no trying to get _**naked**_!~ I'll be very upset if you start crying about being cold!" Doflamingo exclaimed, snickering at the oldman-like scowl on his tiny son's face. "Such an _**angry**_ boy!~"

"Behehe, even when he's giving us looks that should be ugly, he's still somehow _**so**_ cute, Doffy!~" Trebol snickered, grinning at the irritated way Luffy was grumbling.

The blond positively preened, "Of course he is! He's _**my**_ precious son after all.~"

"It's true, even with that scowl, he's adorable as ever!" Diamante agreed with a laugh. His face quickly twisted to panicked a few moments later, as he lunging forward after Luffy suddenly rolled sideways and kept rolling until he nearly bumped himself into the coffee table nearby.

Trebol made a startled noise and lunged in response as well. Before either could move more than an inch, Doflamingo already had his strings wrapped around Luffy and the table moved across the room.

The infant made a startled squeak, freezing with wide eyes his face no longer scrunched with that grouchy grandpa pout. He let out out a tentative confused little meep before his daddy was suddenly right there, smooching and nuzzling and cuddling him.

"Was that _**scary**_ Sweetness? Ugh, you really got me going there!" The blond crooned, hugging the pup close. He chuffed happily when his pup eagerly nuzzled back and began happily babbling at the attention he was getting from the man. Forgetting all about wriggling out of the clothing for the time being. "If you had even gotten the _**slightest**_ scratch.~" Doflamingo purred dangerously, Luffy's response was a happy chirpy sound and a great big gummy grin.

"Ohh, Daddy loves you to Lu!" The man exclaimed.

The other three were quite used to such behavior at that point and just let the man fawn over his baby. It was easier that way and Doflamingo was always in a better mood after cuddling the pup even if his behavior could be considered smothering. Luffy didn't seem to mind it all that much.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Doflamingo was so excited. It had been decided that they would all meet up on Sandy White, named for its pristine white sand beaches. It was the island that Doflamingo had found Luffy on. It had a twin-island a few miles away called Sandy Palms that the man was hoping to see this time around it was known for having not a single tree outside of a bunch of tall rail-thin palms just like the few that could be seen along Sandy White's beaches. It would be a perfect quiet little romantic birthday trip with plenty of things to entertain he and his crew along the way and he would finally get to rip the doctor that had first looked Luffy over apart! Doflamingo was feeling so nostalgic! It was hard to believe in a few short weeks, it would have been 6 months since finding his most loved Treasure! It made the man look forward to staying at the same Beach villa all the more! Then, once everyone had their fun and fill of the place, they would head to the real party destination, Blackjack Coastal, where he first spotted _**his**_ pretty!

The flagship was full of everything they needed, Luffy had been to the doctor's a week prior. He was finally given the okay to not need to be seen more than every few months unless something came up outside of needing a formula refill, which they would be picking up on their way. All they had to do was pack up any extras that they felt like bringing before boarding the ship. Doflamingo mostly just spent his time gathering up things that Luffy might need. Including a new coat and mittens, he was sure he would have to fight the pup on wearing. Thankfully, they had little straps around the wrists that he could tighten. He made sure to grab Tora-Tora to, the sabertoothed cat was quickly becoming something the pup had become quite fond of cuddling and sleeping with. Other than gathering up those few things, the young alpha spent most of the time playing with the pup, while he could hear the rest of his family rushing around collecting things. He didn't understand why they didn't just keep their closets filled on the ship. It made things so much easier, especially with an infant pup around.

"You like that Luffy? Oh, look at you, getting _**so**_ strong and sitting up on your own!" Doflamingo cooed, grinning as his son did his best to stay balanced, leaning a bit to one side. The infant was totally dwarfed by him as he sat between the man's incredibly long legs, giggling and swatting at the soft bits and bobs that Doflamingo was dangling in front of him using his string powers. His coordination still wasn't the best, but it was steadily improving though that wasn't why the young alpha was playing with him in such a way. He just thought that it was both hilarious and cute to watch the infant swipe at things like a baby pet. Luffy's cheerful demeanor and nearly unending enthusiasm was positively infectious and never failed to put the man into a good mood. If he was already happy, an even better mood and it wasn't just Doflamingo that he had that effect on.

The man was certain the pup had the same effect on all of his family…. Except maybe Lao G, much to Doflamingo's irritation, though he liked to chose to believe that he was taking on more of the grumpy grandparent roll and was just being a Tsundure when it came to the pup because he had shown some care and worry for him. He wasn't sure what he would do to the man if he hadn't actually loved the pup. Doflamingo really didn't like thinking about it much. The idea of the man not loving his sweet precious little Treasure was overwhelmingly upsetting.

"Shouldn't you be packing, Doffy?" Vergo said, wandering into the room with a sandwich on a plate and a bun on his face.

"You missed something."

"Oh! I was wondering _**why**_ my sandwich suddenly was so hard to eat. Thank you." The brunet said, absently grabbing the piece of bread from his face and putting it back on the open-faced half ate food before taking another bite, missing the way Doflamingo's mouth twitched downward before he was back to grinning at the irritated guff Luffy made when the fluffy things he had been playing with became too high up for him to even attempt to bat at.

"Eeebbbaba!" The infant shouted indignantly, nearly falling backward when he leaned his head back to pout up at his Daddy.

"Oh, Daddy's sorry for getting distracted Lu-Lu!" The blond said, tone genuinely apologetic sounding even as his grin hadn't faltered in the slightest. Doflamingo immediately began moving his hands again, easily distracting his son out of his pout as he was back to chirping and batting at the eye-catching objects with wide focused eyes and a great big grin.

Ever stoic Vergo paused to watch for a moment, lip unconsciously twisting up. Then, his face twisting up in surprise when a trio of endeared chuff left his throat.

"Fufufufu! Ah, uncle Vergo really _**does**_ love our cute little Lu-Lu doesn't he?" Doflamingo teased, smirking when Luffy mewed back sweetly, the tone was in a way that had Vergo visibly melt a little bit. Oh, his sweet _**sweet**_ good boy, he knew who his daddy was and he knew who was his family! Ugh, he loved his baby _**so**_ much! If his Sweetness had responded in the same way to Vergo as he did him, than Doflamingo may have had to kill the other man! Thankfully, Luffy loved his Daddy so much and knew just _**who**_ he belonged to.

The brunet huffed, looking a bit offended, "Of course I love _**him**_! Who couldn't, I mean. _**Look**_ at him." The man insisted, gesturing at the giggly infant.

Doflamingo couldn't help but positively preen at the bearded man's praise of his perfect little Treasure.

"Wait….. Why did I come in here again? Were we having lunch together?" Vergo asked quite suddenly, looking around with a bewildered expression.

" _ **No**_ , you came in to ask me why I wasn't packing." Doflamingo patiently pointed out, giving Luffy an affectionate little pet on the head and caged him with the lower part of his hand after catching him from falling forward. Then let out a reassuring chirp of his own, calming the startled pup down before he could even start to get worked up.

"Are you sure?"

" _ **Positive**_."

"Huh, I must have been thinking about yesterday then," Vergo muttered, still looking just as stunned as before.

Doflamingo didn't correct him. The hadn't had lunch alone together in 3 days, in his room together in for a week. Vergo was Vergo, after all.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Oh, Lu! I can't wait for us to see my pretty Croco! You'll _**love**_ him so much, I'm sure he'll love you too. If he doesn't, then…. Well… It's _**fine**_ though, because Daddy brought a very _**special**_ gift for him if he refuses us, yes I did!~ He'll never _**ever**_ be able to leave, not without chewing his own fucking _**hand**_ off, no he won't! Fufufu, but I think your mommy understands who he _**belongs**_ to. Maybe not as good as you do, Sweetness… But, he _**will**_ , soon." Doflamingo nattered on, eager to see Crocodile again and this time, keep him loved and with him in any way possible. Even by force, after some not so light encouraging from the others. Though he may have taken some of their encouragement involving the relationship in the wrong way.

It wasn't like they could get the ideas out of his head now. Doflamingo was too excited by the thought of having the other man with him 24 hours a day, swooning over he and his pup, knowing what was going on every minute of every day involving the man and raising his sweet boy with the other man. He had read somewhere that nursing helped with bonding. The blond wondered if his beauty was able to lactate with his lack of proper reproduction organs and conflicting Alpha and Omegan traits? Ugh, he would be _**so**_ cute loving on Luffy like a good momma! Doflamingo's heart felt like it would explode at the thought.

"Hey, _**hey**_ Doffy! There's an island ahead. You want to stop and take a look? Maybe we could get something cool for your birthday!" Trebol exclaimed, eagerly shuffling into the too pink room.

"Fufufu, that sounds fun! Isn't that right, Luffy?" Doflamingo agreed, smiling at the pup on the incredibly plush carpet. He himself, was sitting on the floor with the dark haired baby, getting Luffy's play structure laid out so he could get some work done.

"Doffy! _**Doffy**_ , look! He's trying again!" Trebol shouted happily, pointing insistently as he hovered around the pup who was up on shaky arms and knees mostly underneath him.

Doflamingo felt like his heart was going to jump out of his chest.

"Yay, Lu-Lu! Come on, you can do it! Gotta' move those arms!" Trebol encouraged, looking like he was practically trying to _**will**_ the infant to move.

Luffy made a frustrated sound as he rocked a bit, face scrunching up into a frustrated frown.

"I don't think he's ready yet," Doflamingo said, grimacing at the pair. "He's a bit young."

"If Lu's going to try, then he's probably ready."

"No.. he's _**not**_."

Trebol snorted, clearly dismissing the man and went back to focus on the frustrating pup. Making excitable chuffs that Doflamingo had never heard out of the man before, when Luffy finally lifted an arm and merped demandingly at Doflamingo, making grabby motions. Trebol snickered.

After a few more attempts at scooting, that had the pup going nowhere on the thick carpet, Luffy managed to get the other arm moved and then a leg and- then Doflamango snatched him up, looking pale and shaken.

"Hey, _**hey**_ Doffy! Why'd you do _**that**_?" Trebol growled. "He was going to crawl and I would have been the first to see him do it! Vergo and Pink got to see him sit up on his own for the first time! It's _**not**_ fair! They get to brag about it _**all**_ the time and I want something to brag about too!"

"He _**wasn't**_ ready!" The man insisted. "Did you see how he was _**struggling**_? Besides, he clearly was asking me to hold him! He can't do it yet." Doflamingo growled defensively, "I'm being a good father and good father's know when their babies are ready for things! Right Luffy?"

Trebol gave the man an unimpressed look. "Uhuh…."

The blond glared. He wasn't being overbearing! Luffy was too small and young, what if he fell on his face? What if he tried crawling when he was lying somewhere high up while Doflamingo was going to the bathroom? The man was half convinced he would die from grief if anything were to happen to his Treasure. So no, he wasn't being ridiculous! Luffy _**wasn't**_ even 6 months old yet! He would be ready when Doflamingo decided he was ready and not a moment sooner!

Ignoring Trebol's eyes of judgment, Doflamingo decided that he was going to prepare Luffy a bottle. He was sure that the pup would be happy for a snack even if he had already ate less than an hour beforehand. Ugh, when did Trebol start to think that he had any right to judge him? Really, _**Trebol**_ of all people?

He wasn't overreacting, he _**wasn't**_! Doflamingo was just being a good daddy! The _**best,**_ Daddy! They just couldn't understand because they weren't parents.

**000000000000000000000000000000**

Doflamingo rolled his eyes and huffed at the pouty and disapproving looks his family gave him. Damn Trebol, gossiping about crap that _**wasn't**_ even a thing! The only reason Luffy tried anything was because Trebol tried to force him into it! It wasn't like Luffy _**really**_ wanted to move on his own or anything, he had his Daddy to carry him around after all.

"Don't worry youn **GGG** master, Luffy will stay in the basket until I **GGG** o indoors. He'll be plenty warm enough. It will be **GGGG** ood for him to **GGG** et a little air." Lao G said, waving a hovering Doflamingo off.

"Alright…. I'll see you in a couple of hours Lu. Make sure he _**doesn't**_ get chilled." Doflamingo said, kissing the wide-eyed pup on the forehead and giving the older man clear murder dad eyes.

"He'll be _**fine**_. It isn't like he's **GGG** oing to **GGGG** et up and run away! He's just **GGGG** oing to be next to my chair while I do a little crochetin **GGG**." The man grumbled.

"Ugh, come on _**Doffy**_! Let's go have some fun on the island! You need some time to yourself even if it's only for a few hours, right?" Diamante exclaimed.

Doflamingo looked anything but enthused.

"I'm sure he will be super excited when you come back in a few hours. Maybe he will even purr for the first time? Distance makes the heart grow fonder, isn't that how the saying goes?" Vergo tempted, getting the man to light up immediately.

"Alright, let's go have a little bit of fun then!~"

" Behe, yeah, Let's go Doffy!"

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

"Lao…. Lao G, where's L-Luffy?"

"Huh? Oh, I must have fallen asleep! Youn **GGG** Master?"

" _ **Where**_ is my son? _**Where**_ is he? Where is _**my**_ Luffy?" Doflamingo half growled half choked.

"Hey-hey, old bastard, where's Lu-Lu?!" Trebol shouted, rage and anxiety twisting his face.

"Wait, Lu isn't here?" Jora yelped, near frantic looking as her head twisted every which way, scanning the deck.

"I don't know where he went! I fell asleep! I had him when I checked on the car **GGG** o coming in and I brought him right back here!" Lao G insisted, paling at the crazed look Doflamingo was sporting.

"D-Doffy wait…. Do you think-"

" _ **NO**_! Luffy can't crawl and the baskets too perfect! Someone _**took**_ him from me!"

The crew flinched, backing off.

"D-Doffy, there's… apples in the basket?"

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Oh, what a big pirate ship! If I wasn't waiting for dad, maybe I'd try to join!" A hulking dark-haired and skinned boy with the starts of bucked teeth and ragged clothing too small for him, exclaimed longingly. As long as he didn't touch anything, maybe he could take a closer look?

He boy grinned excitedly when sitting not too far from the loading area of the bright pink flamingo themed ship, he found a whole crate full of sweet yellow apples. The kid had hardly ate a thing in days, so today was shaping into being a great day. "I'm going to eat them all!~ There's so many I'll be able to sell some to get some ramen later!" The boy cheered, greedily shoving one of the apples into his mouth. He barely paused to wipe at the juice dripping down his chin. "I have so many I'll be _**so**_ full!"

It wasn't long until the boy began to hear the sounds of stacking wood and the shouts of orders, deciding that it probably would be safer to take the crate and leave, he put the lid back on the crate the best he could and turned to leave. Pausing when the sounds of whimpers and crying filled his ears. He could tell right away; it wasn't from an adult. Hiding the crate behind a stack of rope, the towering boy went back to investigate.

Sitting in a basket on a stack of barrels was the maker of all of that noise. A pup, all teary-eyed and red-faced from all of the crying. "Nnnin! Don't cry little baby! You're dad leave you for a _**while**_ to? That doesn't seem all that smart. You're not big like me yet! I'm sure you can't take care of yourself yet and you're a _**really**_ tiny little baby." The boy babbled, wiggling his fingers at the pup. The boy grinned when Luffy's sobs turned into barely-there sniffles. Clearly liking being talked to. "Ah, is that's what's wrong? Were you just lonely?"

The boy panicked when he heard a grouchy, man's voice, clearly approaching. The baby's little hand had a vice grip on his finger. He snatched the pup up and shoved the apples into the basket that had been in his pocket and took off in a dead run.

At first, he was afraid that maybe he was wrong and that he had possibly stolen a pup from the pirates. The baby had been well cared for, smelling strongly of an intimidating alpha, he had a blanket nicer than any the boy had ever felt before and his clothes were the same way. The pup wore a bright red coat with white stripes around the sleeves, cute little mittens and socks and some kaki looking pants. The outfit was clearly meant to be warm and look cute. But, after a couple of hours, the kid was pretty sure he had been right and the baby didn't have anyone around to take care of him. He clearly was upset, but the boy was sure that he would be fine in a few days. He, himself, had felt scared and hurt the first few days… and times… he had been left, but he got over it after awhile!… a….long long while ago.

"Don't cry, little baby! We'll go find you something to eat, Dasuyan! You'll be happy then, right?" The boy quietly pled.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The tall boy looked around with trepidation and confusion. Holding the infant closer to himself. What was going on? Why was everyone being drug outside? Did something happen?

" _ **WHERE IS HE**_?"

"Please stop! We don't know who you're even talking about! Please! He's my little _**brother**_!" A man sobbed, screaming as the sound of something wet squelched to the pavement nearby. "I'm sorry, I'm _**sorry**_! No, no _**NO**_! No more please! _**PLEASE**_!"

Bone-chilling laughter filled the air and that was enough to have the boy decide it probably would be a better idea to turn right around and to head back to the dump. Being alive was what was more important it wasn't like the pup looked like he was hurting for a meal even if he wasn't one of those fat babies that the kid had seen around town sometimes. They just needed to slip down this side street and he would have a clear break out of town.

The pup's crying quite suddenly ramped up after the screams of terror started up, even louder behind them. Then the sounds of quick footsteps had the boy full out running towards a foolproof spot he had often hid from angry store owners. Panting and trembling, the boy stayed perfectly still.

"Where are _**you**_? I _**know**_ you're in here somewhere!" The man hissed, clearly frantic as the pup quieted down.

The boy could hear the sounds of sniffing as the man got closer. Thankfully his spot wouldn't be easy to find by scent alone.

"Lu~ won't you talk for me _**Sweetness**_? You know how much Daddy _**loves**_ his good boy's voice!" The man crooned, tone on the edge of unhinged, even as he clearly forced sweetened chuffs from his throat.

The boy felt like his heart was going to leap from his chest when the pup suddenly began making frantic little Chirpy sounds, loud and clear. The man was just _**there**_ , the false floorboards thrown across the room, glaring down at him with the most terrifying grin the boy had ever seen! He was going to _**die**_! There was _**no**_ way around it! Die curled up in a hole! The pup was wrenched from his hands by something sharp and the man was desperately nuzzling and kissing at its face and hair, making frantic loving chuffs and huffs that borderlined on manic as the pup mewled and chirped back at him, clearly happy to see the man as well.

"My Sweetness, my _**perfect**_ little Treasure!~ Oh, daddy was so _**so**_ worried!"

Trying to escape while the man, the boy quickly recognized as probably the most feared pirate in all of the North Blue, Donquixote Doflamingo, was distracted wasn't happening. The boy clawed at his throat as something sharp wrapped around it and drug him out of his hiding spot before he could even get out.

"Where do you think _**you**_ are going?"

All the boy could do is cough and choke on the ground in answer. Greedily taking in much-needed air when the pressure suddenly eased up. "P-Please! I found him just sitting on some _**barrels**_ , crying!" The boy managed to choke out.

Those twitching hands paused. "Go on."

"He was c-crying in a basket k-kind of out of view! It was a weird spot and I waited a couple of minutes then I heard an angry-sounding man and I was scared what might happen to a baby if the man found it, so I took him with me, Dasuyan! I thought maybe his dad was like _**my**_ dad and just left… for a while, but I know that a baby can't take care of itself and-and he seemed really lonely… and I'm _**lonely**_ to."

"I… see… Is… your father on the island?" Doflamingo asked, tone tight and significantly calmer as he pet his still nuzzling pup.

"No… I'm not from here, but dad… said he'd be back in…. a few days and that I would have to wait for him on the west beach…. But I got too _**hungry**_ …. And it gets real cold at night now that its fall." The boy explained, his face going from fearful to tired and accepting.

"When….. was the last time you saw him?"

"Um…. I think on my birthday? It's on the 6th of April… I think? No, the 8th! I remember he said I was 10 this year!" The boy exclaimed, getting more and more comfortable in the man's presence as he no longer seemed interested in harming him. No one had talked to him in such a long time the risk felt worth the possible harm he was in.

"10?" The man repeated, sounding a bit shocked as he eyed the pup that was hardly a foot shorter than himself and looked older than 10.

"Yeah! Dad said, that I was big enough now to stay places by myself longer since I can take care of myself and look like a teenager!" The boy explained enthusiastically even as he grimaced.

Looking a bit sick to his stomach, Doflamingo sighed. He was still furious, but clearly, this kid had no proper guidance. Disgusting father, why were so many that way? Even he felt some pity for the kid. Clearly, the man had just left him to die and the fear the pup had in his voice when talking about leaving Luffy with a man that sounded angry, the kid had been physically abused too. The man had a good feeling about keeping this one around. Maybe he could use his concern for Luffy and fear and desire to be cared about and not alone to his family's advantage? That would work out nicely.

"What's your name?"

"My _**name**_? Uh, Buffalo, why?"

"Fufufufu, Because _**Buffalo**_ , I want you to come with me. Become a part of _**my**_ crew, maybe even a part of my _**family**_ if you work hard enough!"

"Your family?"

"Yes, my found _**family**_."

Tears filled the boy's eyes, making streaks down his dirtied cheeks. "I-I'd like that."

"Fufu, me to. Now let's get you back to the ship and cleaned up. Then we'll get you and my son some food." Doflamingo said, grimacing ever so slightly at how filthy the boy was. Not surprising if he had been living on that West Beach, with it being a dump and all and the fact that he had been living there for months all on his own. He was definitely bathing his Treasure to, the thought of how many disgusting human germs were probably all over him now had the blond feeling sick.

"I get to have a _**real**_ bath, Dasuyan!" Buffalo exclaimed, grinning ear to ear at the thought.

Doflamingo smiled.

The boy may have escaped his wrath, but someone had to pay for the way he was still feeling. He had a new crewmate, maybe even family member and an island to put on the market, how wonderful! Not that he would ever be willing to go through that _**ever**_ again or would he show the boy such rare mercy if he tried anything.

Doflamingo was stunned when Luffy began to make a strange squeaky sound that vibrated his whole little body after Doflamingo lovingly petted and cuddled him the entire way back to the ship. Once the blond realized what it was, he melted, "Oh, Lu-Lu!~ Your _**that**_ happy to see daddy again? Fufufu, you _**flatter**_ me!" The man mumbled, beaming at the startled looking pup. Snickering at that cute little bewildered look, "My Sweetness _**purring**_ so cutely!~"

Now today was shaping up into a good one, even if there had been a few… hiccups along the way.

**End Chapter 6**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we now have Buffalo joining the crew!
> 
> Please review and tell me what you think! I already plan to use several ideas that people have suggested to me for the story and I love answering questions and just talking in general, especially about this story.
> 
> Tell me who you want Luffy to be paired up with later on in the story!
> 
> How should things pan out with Crocodile and Doffy when they meet up? How should Crocodile react to Luffy?
> 
> I promise I will be replying to past comments either a little later today or tomorrow. I have just been too busy to do so the last week and I apologize for this.


	7. Fanart for the fic

Just so everyone knows that follows this story and hasn't been on for a couple of days, I did update it and chapter 6 is the actual new chapter. 

I drew this for the fanfiction called, "Loving Luffy", which was the catalyst for this fic and drawing this made me finally decided to write, "His Sunflower Smiles". It isn't at all my best, but it was fun to draw! :) Especially as I had never drawn anything like this before, also, yes, I can do better backgrounds I just got lazy by the point I got to it. I am also planning up a redo of a picture of kid Law that I drew right before this but messed up on the face with, which I am REALLY loving! 

This is a drawing I got commissioned based off of a great and hilarious idea that one of my reviewers mentioned!(Sadly I probably won't be able to do this again for a long while as I am in school and there aren't any jobs where I live right now that I could get, but I think it was well worth it!) I really love 'Kiwi Panic's' stuff on DeviantArt and finally decided to get a commission from them last week! I think it turned out really well, they were really nice and cool to talk to as well! Please check out their stuff! You can find them on Instagram as well under the name, _Kiwi Peep_!

**Rainyraye's comment idea that inspired this commission (Also, my first ever commission)-**

"An idea: Luffy meets Rocinante because his aunt and uncles are supposed to be watching him and they turn their backs for like. 5 seconds. And he toddles off. And bumps into Roci. And Roci, being soft, picks Luffy up and takes him around the island looking for Luffy’s parents (and probably totally ignoring the fact that he’s supposed to be doing something else lol) and eventually runs into Doffy who is like “gasp. my treasure has led one of my other treasures home to me. it’s destiny.... wait. luffy’s supposed to be with the others. i left them alone for TWENTY MINUTES.”  
And Roci’s internally screaming because “WHEN THE FUCK DID DOFFY GET A KID. DID HE STEAL ONE??? OH GOD WHO’S CHILD IS THIS. AAAAAA.”  
(Meanwhile, the rest of the family are running around the island like headless chickens trying to find Luffy lmao)"

By the way I am thinking of making Roci an omega, but just a very tall boy.

Anyways, I just was really excited to get my commission because this comment has been haunting me and I needed it so bad! And I thought everyone else should enjoy it to! Not going to lie, probably going to use it as the background for my computer now.

Hope everyone enjoys! 

By the way if you want to talk about my fanfics with me, throw around ideas for something, or just nerd out with me you can find me on facebook under the name Yazzi Day! I also have a group page where I toss all of my art and story updates. I'm currently in a comic class so I am starting to draw some comics based off of a fishman oc that I created. I also take drawing requests as long as it isn't stuff like Vore or what ever that is called. I also do a lot of animal illustrations. :) 

You can find the group link here: <https://www.facebook.com/groups/625936208357179/>

Kiwi Panic here: <https://www.deviantart.com/kiwipanic>

**ALSO THE NEW CHAPTER IS BEING WORKED ON, I HOPE TO HAVE IT UP BY MONDAY!!!**


	8. Crocodile's need love to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this chapter ended being 8052 words long without author's notes. Sorry, it took me a few extra days to write it. I wasn't sure exactly what I wanted to do with this chapter and I have had some major school assignments that I had to work on and will again this week as well, but I will do my best to get the new chapter done soon.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys!

**Start Chapter 7**

Buffalo had been with the crew nearly a week and a half and cleaned up nicely and fit in with his mixture of weirdness and quirky behaviors. The crew had found some pants for the boy to wear that, with some hemming, fit well enough they weren't falling off of him. They had also found few shirts around the ship that although, large, fit the boy well enough for the time being. He also trained with the rest of the crew without complaint. Unlike the other children that wanted to join the Donquixote family, Buffalo, was keeping up with the harsh training that was required to stick around.

Some aspects of the boy came off as him, being dumb. It didn't take long to figure out such assumptions weren't right. On the contrary, it didn't take long for Doflamingo to pick up on those eyes that were sharper than they first appeared. The man doubted that Buffalo was a genius or anything, but after a night of playing cards with the boy, the blond had been pleasantly surprised to discover he was _**far**_ from stupid. Doflamingo was glad, so far, that he had saved the boy's life and he hoped to continue to feel that way.

After the disaster none were to speak of, Lao G was _**lucky**_ he was alive. He was stripped of the privileges of ever getting to watch Luffy on his own again. Not only had he suffered that insult, to rub the salt in he had been beaten the hell out of and didn't dare interact with the rest of the family for the time being. In an incredibly rare act of mercy, Lao G hadn't been kicked out. No, Doflamingo understood once he had calmed down that the man had made a mistake, a _**massive**_ one, but still, it had been a mistake. He hadn't lost Luffy through malice. But because of foolishness.

Lao G _**needed**_ to understand, though, that Luffy was Doflamingo's _**life**_ and that being a family meant _**acting**_ like one. Doflamingo needed some time to calm down and Lao G needed some time away from all of them to properly feel the weight of his mistakes. Ones that the young alpha would _**never**_ forgive happening again. _**Ever**_. Doflamingo would not have even thought to give him a second chance if even a hair on his boy's head had been hurt, the additional revenue and crewmate had softened him just the slightest amount to. Just tipping him towards mercy.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Doflamingo was equal parts excited and nervous. In less than 3 hours, they would be making land and he would finally be able to see _**his**_ Pretty again! He longed to see that beautiful face and to hear that growly voice of his. To see that cute _**cute**_ face flush with embarrassment, to listen to him moan in ecstasy and to have Crocodile grumbling at him too. He _**missed**_ every bit of the other man from that crocodile smile of a scar to those fuck me eyes. His Croc was _**perfect**_!

The man couldn't help but bounce his knees in impatience. Luffy was napping, all sprawled out under his favorite toy again. So Doflamingo couldn't really use him as a distraction like he usually would. Though it wasn't like the blond hadn't spent hours watching the pup sleep before. Luffy was, of course, too adorable not to. Still, Doflamingo felt entirely too jittery to be able to focus on much of anything at that time. _**Besides**_ , his Sweetness needed all the sleep that he could get before making land. The day was going to be quite a bit more hectic than Doflamingo's little Treasure was used to after all! Well… more hectic in a _**different**_ away than the circus that was their family.

The alpha stood up and wondered to his closet mirror. Adjusting his shirt and tie. He then grabbed his brush and ran it through his hair a few times, grimacing at himself. Why was he even brushing his hair? This was the 3rd time in an hour! He needed to find something else to distract himself with. Ugh, the man hoped Croco adored Luffy! He didn't know what he would _**do**_ with himself if his Pretty didn't like his pup. The thought was unimaginable to the blond, but Doflamingo didn't want to get blindsided either and do something he may _**regret**_ on reflex.

With a sigh, Doflamingo glanced around the room and decided to clean up a bit. He had become far more lenient with messiness than he ever had been before finding Luffy. The man being a bit of a neat freak after being forced to survive in a dump for a good portion of his childhood. The only things really lying around were Luffy's and for some reason, if it was the pup's toys and things, it didn't really set him on edge like clutter normally would. Doflamingo actually, usually, had a comforted feeling when surrounded by his pup's stuff. Now everything was making the alpha so anxious he could hardly sit still!

Petting absently at one of the few stuffed toys Luffy had, Doflamingo let the scent settle him and, after, put the toys in their drawer. Then, he made his way back to the couch and sprawled over it, easily reaching _**his**_ Sweetness. The man pet affectionately at the sleeping infant's feathery black hair. He smiled when the pup reflexively leaned into his loving pets, making little chirpy sounds and sniffling cutely. Even asleep, his Lu-Lu _**knew**_ just what to do to settle the blond's nerves and have him smiling. Oh, his boy was just so _**perfect**_! Croco would have to be a monster worse than any other not to love his Treasure!

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Doflamingo hadn't been pleased when they arrived at the island and clearly, Crocodile and his crew weren't there. Crocodile had been far closer than Doflamingo and they should have been there at least 5 days sooner. The Flamingo mantled captain's crew had been happy that they got to chose where they wanted to stay, though.

After a few hours of waiting around the Bur-Bur, sounds of a Den-den Mushi called out.

" _ **Yes**_?" Doflamingo answered with a grouchy frown, like he so often was, the man was sprawled out over the comfortable couch with his Luffy. Irritation filled him at having to talk to someone. He would like to be able to cuddle and sulk in peace, thank you _**very**_ much!

"Damn it, Flamingo! I've been trying to get ahold of you!" The Den-Den Mushi snarled.

" _ **Croco**_!~ I was _**so**_ sad when you didn't come out to greet me! You should have been here _**days**_ ago." The blond exclaimed, smiling near the beginning then pouting as he finished.

"Yeah, well we had to shake off not _**only**_ some marines, but not one, not two, or even three, but _**four**_ different crews with probably 10 ships between them all, insisted that we were trespassing and the Donquixote family was going to be pissed off if they let us through! They were too damn _**stupid**_ to get that we were _**invited**_ or even to try and call you and instead, they all tried taking us out. At the very _**same**_ time, we were being chased by two marine vessels one carrying _**Garp**_ the fucking hero, of all people!" The Den-den Mushi ranted, face a mixture between pissed and tired.

"Thankfully, the assholes got in a skirmish and we managed to get away, but we had to head to Ma'lidde Ten-Beach for some quick repairs. Bastard, that gods damned _**Garp**_ threw _**cannonballs**_ at my ship with his own hands like-like be was playing _**dodgeball**_ with my ship! I'm lucky no one got seriously injured, the asshole!" Crocodile huffed. The den-den Mushi's eyes narrowed. "This shindig _**better**_ be worth all the trouble I've gone through, got it?"

"Of course, Pretty! I'll even pay for your ship to get a good look over and some real nice repairs! Nothing but the _**best**_ for my _**Croco**_!~ The best food and the best clothes, the softest fabrics, the best ships, gold and jewels, _**anything**_ my Croco wants." Doflamingo purred, smiling even as his anxiety skyrocketed over his Pretty. A vain began throbbing in his forehead at the sheer rage he was feeling. How had all of that happened and he hadn't even known? If Garp hadn't already taken care of those idiots…. Well, they would be wishing that he had, _**long**_ before Doflamingo was anywhere near done with them.

"You _**better**_! Remember, I'm not just some cheap whore! I've got standards, especially after this shit show!" Crocodile grumbled, the Den-Den Mushi's face turning a bit hostile and red.

"Don't worry, your sugar _**daddy**_ will make things right!~" Doflamingo crooned, tone coy.

Crocodile guffed, "Don't say crap like _**that**_! How many times do I have ta' tell you? I'm _**not**_ a fucking Sugar baby! Don't call yourself stuff like that. It's creepy! I'm older than _**you**_ are!"

"So? I don't mind being your _**daddy**_.~"

"Shut up, you freak! Ugh, so disturbing, _**why**_ do I even put up with this?"

"Fufufu! Because I'm _**pretty**_ ~ and rich and I'm the best fuck you'll ever find….. and… I _**adore**_ you."

"Ugh! Shut up, you Flamingo bastard! You _**don't**_ even know me… I-Will be there in about maybe two or three hours. Meet me at that restaurant you were going on about… I need a good fuck after the week I've had, so you better be up for it, you pervert!" Crocodile grumbled, hanging up before Doflamingo could say another word.

"Fufufufufu! Oh, Luffy, your _**mommy's**_ so easy to fluster, isn't he? Fufu, he's just _**so**_ much fun to rile up! I think I love him more every time he does that, the guy that's supposed to be _**so**_ aloof all the time…" Doflamingo snickered half swooning over the pissed off way the other man had spoken to him. "He's in denial!~"

Big dark eyes stared up at the blond, looking strangely focused and serious. "Don't you think he's just so _**cute**_ , Treasure?~" The blond crooned, lighting up when Luffy's face lit up into a happy grin that had Doflamingo gathering him up and nuzzling all over that adorable little face, completely disregarding the drool the pup was making and had been making far more often in larger amounts as of late. Ugh, his boy was _**so**_ perfect! He was such a good _**good**_ pup! So cute! There wasn't a pup that could _**ever**_ come close to how wonderful and perfect and _**adorable;**_ his sweet little Treasure was! The young alpha was so excited to show him off to his Pretty!

"Hey, _**Doffy**_! I heard your conversation with Crocodile. Do you think that those idiots are still alive after Garp, hmm, Doffy? Do you think we'll get to _**deal**_ with a few of them? That'll be fun, won't it _**Doffy**_? Bwehehehe!" Trebol exclaimed, a dark grin on his face. The Donquixote family wasn't one to disobey or to be embarrassed by some pathetic nobody underlings.

"Probably not…. But if there are any… Fufufufu, _**well**_ … Once Garp's left the area… we'll have quite the _**good**_ time, won't we?" Doflamingo mused, grin just as cruel on his own face at the thoughts of what he would do to the survivors for upsetting _**his**_ Pretty.

"Uh, Doffy? He's on your face _**again**_."

"I know."

"He's _**drooling**_."

"He's been doing that a lot more lately."

"Just wanted to make sure you knew since you have to go on your date soon….."

"Luffy's easier to cuddle this way. You should _**know**_ this by now."

Trebol gave the blond a raised eyebrow before giving up on trying to point out how weird that was even to him. _**HIM**_.

"Well, you should probably give him to Senior Pink or Vergo now so you can get ready."

"Yeah, can't have my Lu come with me if I'm going to be fucking my Pretty, can I?" Doflamingo snickered.

" _ **No**_ , and if you planned to, we would have stepped in anyways. Parents need time _**alone**_ sometimes." Vergo grumbled, already making grabby motions.

"You just want to get to cuddle Luffy.~" Doflamingo teased.

" _ **Maybe**_."

"Definitely!" Trebol snickered.

"He's _**very**_ cute." The man said defensively.

"Bwehahah! Diamante and Jora are going to be _**so**_ jealous!~"

"I _**still**_ can't believe Diamante of _**all**_ people has gotten so attached. Fufu, I expected he would to some degree, of course, Luffy's too sweet to _**not**_ love, but he practically gets googly-eyed over him!"

"I think, it was more he was outraged that Luffy didn't want to be held by him at first and it eventually turned into _**desperation**_ from offence and as it's Luffy he had no choice but to eventually adore him and all of that desperation and offence converted into love for our little nephew." Vergo stated, smiling a little when Doflamingo handed over his tiny pup, who let out a startled squeak and pouted up at him.

"No, you have to stay with your Auntie and Uncles for a bit Sweetness. Daddy and Mommy need to spend some _**alone**_ time together." Doflamingo cooed. Grimacing at the scowl, he got from the pup then the sad whimper Luffy let loose as the man got up to go clean back up.

" _ **Don't**_ even think about it, young master. There are three things you don't _**ever**_ do as a man, first go back on your word, secondly allow anyone to trample on your pride, and thirdly leave a beautiful lady (or in your case, man) waiting for _**any**_ reason. Making your date wait or, even worse, standing him up, is worse than spitting in his face. You won't deserve him if you don't do what you can to make sure he understands how _**special**_ he is to you through actions, not words. Words can be cheap, but impressions are _**forever**_." Senior Pink lectured, giving his captain a stern look. "By the way, I ordered some of those cigars you said he liked so much a few weeks ago that he complained about having such a hard time getting ahold of." The man said, sitting down a nicely polished wood box with gold leaf on the top. "I thought it would be a nice gift for you to give him. I think that this is especially true with everything that has happened to him in the last week."

"Fufu, he'll be _**so**_ happy!" Doflamingo exclaimed, grinning ear to ear in happiness. He had been so busy that ordering the surprise had slipped his mind. If the others weren't careful, Pink might start to become a little favored… At least when it came to matters involving wooing, the blond's Pretty. It wasn't like the others had even the tiniest bit of experience with that department anyway. He was pretty sure more than one of them was Asexual or at least Aromantic and that wasn't exactly conducive to helping with navigating the sort of relationship he was interested in. Honestly, thank all that was the holy land when it came to Trebol. He didn't think he could _**handle**_ watching any trainwreck that a relationship between the man and someone weird enough to date or mate with him would turn out being.

"Sir Crocodile will be expecting you to meet up with him in about an hour, so you should probably hurry." Vergo reminded his captain, forcing the man to ignore the indignant babbling Luffy grumbled at the blond. "We can take care of Luffy just fine while you go have fun with your… Boyfriend."

"Alright, _**alright**_ , fufufu, I can get a hint.~"

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Croco Pretty! I _**missed**_ you!" Doflamingo crooned, eagerly darting over to the other man and nuzzling his face into the crook of the shorter man's shoulder.

"Get off me! I didn't give you permission to scent me! Stinking me up like we're _**together**_ or something!" Crocodile huffed, crossing his arms, he glared at the blond.

Doflamingo's smile twitched ever so slightly before going full force again, almost straining as he pulled out the box of cigars Senior Pink had gotten for him to give his Croco.

"Did you literally just pull those out of your jacket's feathers?" The brunet asked, eying the pink mantle with an incredulous look.

"What? _**No**_?"

"But I just saw- "

"I have _**pockets**_."

"Uhuh….." Crocodile muttered, looking completely unconvinced, eying the pink monstrosity.

Deciding it wasn't worth the argument, Doflamingo shoved the box in the other man's face, looking entirely pleased with himself. "Look what I got for you, Pretty!"

"Oh, that's the brand I like." Crocodile muttered, his tense body language easing up ever so slightly. "These aren't easy to get."

Doflamingo preened, leading the man into the restaurant. "I told you, _**my**_ Pretty wouldn't want for anything!" He snickered at the way Crocodile huffed his cute face slightly red, clearly, he was pleased.

"Huh, nicer than I was expecting."

"What, do you think I would take you somewhere _**trashy**_? I knew that you would love it here because this is _**my**_ very favorite restaurant in the area! Nothing but the _**best**_ for you! Fufu!" Doflamingo said, the wait staff were leading the pair to a private room, placing menus in front of them, and placing a large basket of freshly baked muffins and bread in front of them before a word had to be spoken.

"Ugh, I haven't ate _**all**_ day! Stop _**that**_! Let me at least butter my muffin before you start feeling me up." Crocodile grumbled, pushing the blond way from his neck. " _ **So**_ damn hungry. Damn butter!" The man growled, trying his best to cut his piping hot muffin in half with only his hand. He wasn't having much luck.

"My poor Croco! Doesn't your crew feed you? _**Here**_ , let me take care of that." Doflamingo crooned, buttering up the muffin in 2 seconds flat.

"Thanks…. I guess." Crocodile huffed.

"Fufu, of course! You want another one, Pretty?" Doflamingo asked, preening over so slightly as the other man eagerly wolfed down the buttered muffin with a satisfied look.

Swallowing, Crocodile nodded. "Yeah, two, actually." The man said mood seeming to be much lighter.

"Of course, whatever _**you**_ like." Doflamingo agreed, nearly purring in happiness at getting to feed his _**cute**_ Croco. He had to be careful with those sorts of behaviors though, his Pretty was still too skittish to be overly affectionate in a mated sort of way. But instincts were instincts and the blond was sure he could figure out a way to use Croco's to lean in his favor.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Well, hello, everyone! You must be the Donquixote executives! I'm Bentham, This is handsome fellow is Daz, and this beauty is Ms. Zala! Oh, I'm _**so**_ excited! Our captain having a _**love**_ life!" A tall, slender dark-haired man with a rounded haircut, naturally blushed cheeks, cherry red lipstick and heavy teal eyeshadow cheerfully exclaimed, cupping his hands over his heart in a swoon. A wide grin took up the man's face, giving him a friendly though, possibly somewhat crazed look. He wore a navy blue button-up with what looked to be swans embroidered into it as well, along with powder pink slacks and a pair of comfortable-looking simple black slip ons.

"Bentham, stop jumping around, you're an adult, _**aren't**_ you?" The introduced, Daz, growled, scratching at his silvery hair in irritation. He sported a simple dark tunic style shirt with a long-sleeved undershirt and some loose pants.

"Daz, just leave Bentham alone. There's no point." The blue-haired woman scolded. She herself was wearing skin-tight black leather pants with a leather crop top and a biker style leather jacket.

"There's only one room left. You'll have to go next door." Jora insisted from her seat between Gladius and Lao G, eying the three, that had waltzed right in, with a frown. _**Especially**_ that girl. No way she would trust her near their sweet, impressionable Lu-Lu, she was the only Auntie figure in his life and it would stay that way! Though… The angry-looking guy didn't look like he could be trusted either. The Bentham fellow at least seemed friendlier. That and he hadn't grumbled about the young master and his Crocodile being together. He seemed the most normal out of the three, so maybe she should-

"Oh! What a nice room! This will work _**perfectly**_ for me, look at that, all antiques, how _**lovely**_!~ Ah, and these bed's sheets, how _**exquisite**_!" A happy voice sang out.

"Padro, Philipe, would you be dears and help me bring in my things? Tell Cricket that we'll have some of that _**delicious**_ smelling Northern Blue stuffed crust Pizza and spaghetti from that lovely place we went by.~ I know everyone wanted to try some for a while, but we were just too busy before! Now we are starting our vacation, it wouldn't hurt for everyone to get to splurge a little. Though remember, we must not allow ourselves to indulge too much or all the effort we put into better ourselves would be wasted!" The man said, walking back into the kitchen area.

"Of course!" The pair, previously unnoticed, happily exclaimed. Evident admiration on the pair's faces. "We'll get enough for everyone!"

"Well, we'll just head over to the next house over if you have everything handled here," Daz grumbled, rolling his eyes at the man's antics.

"Of course! Go get a good room before the other's get the same idea!" Bentham said, amicably. Already working on grabbing his luggage.

After settling in all of his stuff and slipping off his shoes, the man walked back to the kitchen. Grabbing a glass of water, he turned back to three, still sitting at the island. "So where's everyone else? I thought that there were supposed to be more of you?"

" _ **Busy**_." The bright-haired woman grumbled.

"You're just jealous that we get to spend the night with Lu while you decided to take that cute little cottage for yourself without thinking about the consequences!" The spiky white-haired, Gladius mocked.

"It's _**perfect**_ for painting!" The woman huffed defensively, even as clear regret painted her face.

"Well, then, you _**can't**_ complain! You don't even have to listen to Pica's snoring." Lao G grumbled. Already looking pretty exhausted as is.

"Your just lucky the young master was merciful enough that he isn't making you sleep right outside of his chambers tonight after we nearly lost poor Lu because of you!" Jora sniped.

"Hey, look at what I got!" A voice full of childish joy bellowed. Barreling through the door, Buffalo stopped in front of the group and pointing at the brand new yellow sweater he was wearing along with his new striped beanie hat, high-end sneakers, and dark green, almost black overalls. "I got some other stuff too!~ Senior Pink said I had to have something nice for Blackjack Coastal and Mr. Vergo and Diamante said I had to have some stuff of my own, so they got all this stuff for me! I'm _**so**_ happy!~" The boy fidgeted, grinning proudly at the other's.

"Remember, those need to be hung our they will get all wrinkled and a man never wears a wrinkled suit less he wishes to give up on his pride completely." Senior Pink told the boy.

Buffalo nodded, "I'll put them away right now so I won't forget! Dasuyan!" He eagerly darting to his chosen room to put the stuff away nicely, just like the man said. He had never had anything so nice in his life let alone expensive so he wanted to make sure it would last as long as possible.

"Oh, who was that? Who are all of them? Bentham asked, startled by how tall everyone coming in was.

"Diamante, Senior Pink, Vergo and the one that ran by was our newest crewmate, Buffalo. He's tall, but he's just 10 still, so don't mind him too much. He can be a bit _**abrasive**_ without meaning it." Jora explained, pointing out each member as they came in.

"10?" Bentham mumbled, looking and sounding a bit startled.

Everyone getting oddly tense as the Diamante fellow went to sit in the Living Room adjacent from the Kitchen, looking stressed and rocking strangely.

"Lu-Lu's been in a bad _**mood**_!~ Hehe, and Diamante's no good with him, but he won't let anyone else have him!" Buffalo snickered, peaking around the hallway's doorframe. "Huh, who's this guy? Oh, oh, someone's at the door! Dasuyan!" The boy exclaimed, nearly knocking everyone over on his way to answer the knocking.

"Hey, it's some guys with pizza boxes!" Buffalo shouted unnecessarily, moving out of the way when Bentham made his way over. "Sorry, uh… sir?... Um, we were told the Donquixote family and their guests needed some food. We could only carry this much, but we _**promise**_ that we'll be back with the rest as soon as we can be! We're pretty short-staffed since the order was so large." A young man hurriedly explained, looking like a total wreck.

"Oh, don't sweat it! As long as you're trying your hardest, no one will fault you for being a little behind! I honestly wasn't expecting anything for at least another half an hour, so you all must be doing your best! Here, please split this between you all. I'm sure you'll be earning it by the end of tonight." Bentham insisted, smiling in his half-crazed half kind way as he forcibly placed a bundle of money in the young man's hand, then grabbed the Pizza's and closed the door before any protests could be made from either side.

"There we are!"

"Yay! I was getting _**super**_ hungry." Buffalo said, grinning. He paused right before going to open up a small table-sized box. "I-Wait… we can all eat it…. _**Right**_?"

Bentham frowned at the boy's sudden nervous hesitation and much more subdued voice before smiling and reaching up to ruffle the boy's beany clad head. "Of course you can. It's for _**everyone**_!" The man had exclaimed, getting Buffalo's face to light up again.

"Yay! I'm gonna' eat so much I'll be so full I'll get all sleepy!" The boy cheered.

Bentham made sure to load the alpha pup's plate, so he didn't accidentally make a mess with his exuberance and insisted that he sat at the table with a napkin. It didn't take long for the others to start filling their plates, sitting down at the long table sitting across the room from the kitchen instead of parallel like the living room area… sort of did. Not only had they started to eat, but the crew had warmed up a bit to him. He was just strange enough that the whole bunch of them hadn't had him running for the hills like most adults often did. However, he hadn't met Trebol and Pica yet as both had opted to take naps before the inevitable meltdown Luffy was surely going to go through that night. Luffy rarely left Doflamingo's side after all, especially to sleep.

It was right as everyone that was awake, excluding Diamante, that had just sat down to eat their first plate full of deep dish, stuffed crust pizza, when an angry-sounding wailing sob ripped through everyone's eardrums unpleasantly. The infantile wail absolutely wasn't taking no for an answer, rattling everyone's brains and souring the pleasant, almost playful atmosphere that had previously cemented the table full of pirates in a decidedly good mood.

Bentham was on his feet before anyone could try to stop him… though a few were already too focused on their pizza to really even notice the man had left the dining corner. They were more than used to trying to wait out the pup's cries when he smelled food.

Bentham melted at the sight of a red-faced teary-eyed pup being held by a very distressed Diamante, who was trying his best to comfort and shush him.

"Come on, Lu, you know you can't have anything like that yet!" He grumbled as Luffy made hungry merps and whines, at the delicious smells of meat and cheese that filled the air, between full-bodied wails and angry arching, trying to wiggle from the man's fumbling hands. He yelped as the pup was snatched from him and let out a fierce growl that was completely ignored. Something the massive man wasn't really sure how to deal with.

"Oh, sweetie! Are you _**hungry**_?" Bentham cooed with a bright smile, securely holding the angry infant with two hands and rocking to try and soothe him. He shot a disapproving look at a hostile looking Diamante. "Why haven't you fed this precious angel? He's _**clearly**_ hungry! How did you expect this sweetie to react when he smells food? Isn't that right? Oh, look at those tears, you poor little dear!" The man huffed, going into full out parental mode at the sight and scent of such an unhappy little baby.

"Excuse me, I'm his _**uncle**_ , Doffy trusts us to know our Lu-Lu enough to know if he's _**hungry**_ or _**not**_. It's trickery! Luffy has a Metabolic disease that makes him need to eat a lot all of the time, but it wasn't caught until he was already 3 months old, so he still doesn't _**understand**_ when he's actually hungry or not when he smells food." Diamante snarled, entirely defensive at that point.

" _ **Well**_ , we should let him decide if he's hungry or not! Only an alpha and a man would think he could just _**tell**_ someone they aren't hungry! _**Especially**_ a baby, totally ridiculous!" The slender man grumbled.

Pausing a moment, Bentham's eyes went wide. "W-Wait… Doffy….. Are you saying that Doflamingo has a pup?" The brunet sputtered, the smell of dangerous, intimidating alpha/claim and possessiveness absolutely slathering the slightly calmer acting pup.

"Bwehehe! Of _**course**_ , Lu-Lu's Doffy's! Huh? Why are you holding our Lu-Lu? Huh?" Trebol growled, eying Bentham with a dangerous sneer. "Why is this stranger holding Lu-Lu?"

The pup clearly only smelled of the others and the man, so it didn't seem like Doflamingo was in a relationship with anyone else and from the way he had heard him fawning over his captain, it didn't seem like the other man was only in it for the physical benefits. Doflamingo, from the little that he had heard about him and from him during his eavesdropping…. Errr, trips to grab cleaning supplies…. The man wasn't the type to give his heart easily at all and had been totally loyal to Crocodile from the moment he saw him. It was _**so**_ romantic! I love at first sight sort of story.

"Yeah, and you better _**not**_ ruin his chances with Crocodile with false assumptions or rumors! He's never liked anyone this way and if his heart gets broken, _**especially**_ over our sweet little Lu…"

"Excuse me? Get to know me before making assumptions! I'm a fool, but I'm not stupid." Bentham guffed in clear offense. "Besides, I'm just so excited that I'm an _**Auntie**_ now! Yes, I _**am**_! Your just the cutest little thing, aren't you?" Bentham babbled, stars in his eyes at the somewhat quieted, sniffling Luffy.

" _ **What**_?! Your not his Aunt, _**I**_ am!" Jora screeched, totally outraged that someone thought they could take her place so easily! The others had joined without those in the living space area even noticing things had started getting so intense.

" _ **Nope**_ , I'm his Auntie now. He can have _**two**_ Aunties and we can be great friends!" Bentham insisted. "Besides, he needs _**me**_ , a _**clear**_ feminine energy in his life. I mean, no wonder he's all stressed out! Not a single _**other**_ omega in his life! Having to deal with all of your Alpha pheromones and posturing, I'd be tense too!" Bentham exclaimed, snuggling the pup who let out a little nervous but friendly sound no longer crying all that much. "I'm _**so**_ excited! I've always loved children! They're so sweet and don't have the prejudices that adults do!" The infant let out another hungry little merp, tone pleading. "Oh, sorry sweetie, Auntie Bon will get you something! Where's his bottles and formula?"

" _ **How**_?"

"Right? It isn't _**fair**_!"

"How did he get Lu to stop crying? It must be a devil fruit power!"

"Now Lu's _**smiling**_! Without Doffy?"

The group looked on in fascination and jealousy. How dare this upstart just waltz on in and monetize their sweet cute little nephew's attention like that? Who did he think he was? It wasn't fair! And how could Luffy seem to like him so much? Clearly, the man was bribing him!... _**somehow**_ …

Diamante ' _ **didn't'**_ pout at all when the others glared at him after Luffy had, indeed, been hungry and had veraciously guzzled down two bottles. He had fed the pup less than three hours beforehand. How was he supposed to know if Luffy was actually hungry or not? Doffy usually went about three sometimes even 4 hours without feeding Luffy! He would sometimes hear him talking to the pup in the middle of the night. Clearly the world was working against him on this one!

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" _ **Croco**_ ~ Come on, let me play with it! I wanna' make you knot! Let me-let _**me**_!" Doflamingo whined, eagerly nipping at finely haired thighs.

"No! That'll _**hurt**_!" The brunet panted, "I'm too fucking worked up!"

"fufu, I'll squeeze it _**real**_ nice for you. Let you screw my fist so well. Feel _**so**_ good~ Fucking my hand, make you _**knot**_ it while I rut you so right. Make my Pretty shudder and tighten and _**beg**_ for my dick while your pretty cock spurts up all that pent up _**want**_. Won't that feel _**so**_ nice? Don't you _**want**_ to feel so good?" Doflamingo purred, his eyes practically glowing in the dark.

"No, no _**nooooo**_! It's-It's _**too**_ much, too 'uch you bastard, _**bastard**_!" Crocodile whined, cringing as the larger man forced his defending hand away and began jerking at that purple weeping erection that twitched and drooled so _**cutely**_ for him. Swirling that mushroom tip and rolling his pads against the oozing head until the brunet let out a broken sound.

"See _**Pretty**_? I'm just taking care of what's _**mine**_. If you stayed with me, you could get fucked like this all the time. Wouldn't that feel so _**good**_? Being pampered and _**milked**_ anytime you like? Loved so _**sweetly**_.~ Fufufu, I'd give you the world if that's what you wanted." Doflamingo crooned, honey-sweet, nuzzling almost gently at the other man's neck.

The blond couldn't help but to eye _**that**_ spot as he spoke. The little telltale bumps that helped identify where he would need to bite if they were to become a breeding, or well, mated pair. The temptation to bite was nearly overwhelming, but Doflamingo refrained, though only because his sweet lovely _**Pretty**_ was being so very perfect _**under**_ him. Those beautiful washboard abbs stuttering and trembling under his fingers, drool starting down the overstimulated man's chin. Those pretty _**pretty**_ dark eyes so glazed and wanting, looking at him like he was salvation, he was a _**god**_ at the moment to this usually aloof man. This stoic man he had so close to tears he shook with the effort to control them, being edged for _**so**_ long. Unraveling so beautifully under him. Crocodile was living _**art**_. "So beautiful.~"

"Shut up, you fetishy flamingo fuck!" Crocodile tensed, suddenly trying to push Doflamingo off of him. Completely catching the young alpha off guard, though, the man didn't allow the brunet to escape him.

"I'm-I'm like a fucking cock _**sock**_! I can't have any god damn babies, I don't have anything past my goddamn hoo-haa, got a half-ass knot that can't even make cum, and wasn't even able to be born with a proper secondary gender! I am a freaky omega/alpha amalgamation! Don't you _**ever**_ say I'm beautiful again! I'm not beautiful! I'm not! I'm a fucking fetish! Lying bastard!"

The stupid Flamingo really hadn't been lying the first time they met when he said he was great in the sack nor when he had told him that he could go for hours without pause. He had to be lying about really liking him, though!

Crocodile didn't know what to even think of the other man who, even after seeing him…. Properly being able to scent him, see what a mess of nature he was. How could Doflamingo still called him pretty and cute and eagerly fucked him with that damn smitten look and with an enthralled scent that clung as strongly as those handsy octopus arms! It all felt _**so**_ good and it was too much! Too _**too**_ much, he _**couldn't**_ deal with it anymore.

Those fucking brick red eyes, with that weird kind of humanizing splash of pale, almost white blue that marbled almost cutely with the red in that left eye, looking at him like he hung the moon and the stars. Like he, _**Crocodile**_ , was _**beautiful**_ and like Doflamingo might actually _**wanted**_ him for him. It _**hurt**_ , Crocodile hated it!

The brunet let out a grunt as those hips snapped forward and the blond's beast of a cock rocked back into him before freezing. Crocodile yelped, hissing as that previously teasing hand tightened almost unbearably and suddenly, the man's whole weight was on him. He couldn't get away no matter how much he tried activating his devil fruit!

Doflamingo went stone-faced at the other man's words, his frown positively menacing. "Don't you _**ever**_ say anything like that again. And don't you ever try telling me how I _**should**_ or _**do**_ feel about you, _**got**_ it?" Doflamingo snarled quietly, a furious edge to his tone. Instead of feeling safe, like he previously found himself feeling in the man's arms, Crocodile found himself feeling caged, suffocated even. "You're not _**allowed**_ to say _**anything**_ like that about yourself again, _**EVER**_. If _**I**_ think you're beautiful, then you _**are**_. I don't like _**my**_ things, my _**family**_ , being belittled or insulted…. I never liked you because of some fucked up fetish. I like you because you are _**you**_ , you're beautiful and smart and ruthless. You're also the only one I've ever wanted for more than a quick fuck! I've got _**impeccable**_ taste, so you insulting _**yourself**_ is an insult to _**me**_ , got it _**pretty**_?" The man whispered.

"You shouldn't say such mean things when you don't mean them because…. I'm _**not**_ going _**anywhere**_." The Doflamingo whispered dangerously, tightening his grip to painful degrees. Scent and eyes and everything screaming love and obsession and possessiveness and his, _**HIS**_. "I might start to think you might not actually like _**me**_ as much as I like _**you**_ and I don't think you'll like what happens if you _**hurt**_ me like that."

Leaning down, Doflamingo gave Crocodile's shoulder a sweet kiss before clamping his mouth around it with a possessive dominating growl. The blond just barely resisting putting enough pressure to pierce the man's glands. Getting a hiss from the other man. His scent clearly souring from anxiety.

"Aren't you going to finish me off, you Flamingo bastard? My dick feels like it wants to split in two!" Crocodile managed to complain. With those words, it was like a spell had broken and Doflamingo let go and he was back to cuddling instead of caging and Crocodile felt like he would get whiplash from the sudden change.

"Don't scowl like that, _**Pretty**_! Fufu, cute lovelies should _**smile**_! ~ I like you happy.~" Doflamingo purred, affectionately nuzzling the brooding brunet, then peppered the other man's cute face with kisses. Gathering those slender legs back up and playing with the other man's weeping tip. That warm wet heat between those fold, petting and kissing and _**squeezing**_ him so right! In and out, in and out of that tightness. The brunet's cheeks getting nice and red again, flush with lust and those naturally heavy eyelids making his Croco look even more fuckable, giving Doflamingo the most sultry bedroom eyes he had ever seen.

"Good, _**good**_ , my Croco~ So pretty an' warm, ganna _**burst**_!" Doflamingo was back to groaning in minutes, already close to cumming before the mood had been damaged, panting in the other man's ear as his groin tightened with every moan and squelch and slurp he heard grinding as deep as he could "Yes yes _**yes**_!" Doflamingo babbled, forcing more and more of his weight on the other man, instinctively pinning him in place as he felt his knot begin to fill.

Ignoring Crocodile's squirming, he forced himself crotch to crotch with the other man, eyes rolling back as he fully locked and Crocodile's insides went to town on him. "Yes yes, my _**good**_ pretty, so _**so**_ good! Suck it _**suck**_ my cock all down, every last drop! Milk me! I'm _**your's**_. It's _**all**_ for you!" Doflamingo groaned, glazed eyes focusing on that bright purple cock.

"Dof-Doffy, please! I need to, I-Let me cum! It hurts _**shit**_ Please, I need it!"

Doflamingo grinned, snatching up the other man's sacks and gave them a few quick, brutal squeezes giggling, dazed at the strangled little shout the other man made, and gave the other Crocodile's tip a little twist before completely letting up on the painful looking organ.

"Gods, shit _**shit**_ shit! Too much, _**grab**_ it!" Crocodile squeaked, cock slapping against his belly and spurting clear fluid in a messy arch across both of their bellies.

"Good boy _**Croco**_. So _**good**_." Doflamingo praised, handing onto the other man for dear life as his insides went wild, milking and fluttering and squeezing so _**good**_ until the blond became dizzy. By the time Crocodile's knot would settle, there wouldn't be a sing drop left to give in Doflamingo for hours.

By the end of it, Crocodile was an incoherent mess of instinct and wrung out hormones more omegan leaning than Alphan. Nipples red and puffy, cum and pre-ejaculate covered and completely debouched, crotch gaping and puffy, dripping thick sticky white, eyes rolling around in his skull from the hormone high Doflamingo had induced. He was _**beautiful**_. Stuffing his tongue in that slick hole, Tasting them mixed all together had the young alpha purring and Crocodile sniffling and desperately trying to close his legs.

"Fufufu, alright, _**alright**_! I'll clean you up no more _**tonight**_." Doflamingo chuckled, grabbing the bowl and washrags that he had all ready and headed to the bathroom. Coming back, he cleaned the other man and lifted him up. Using his string powers to strip away the dirty bedding and sent it down a chute to be laundered. Doflamingo smirked at clean sheets below. Already having an idea of what would happen that night, he was more than prepared for it.

The blond's Croco was so calm and sweet when he was hormone drunk!~ He hardly did more than grumble in discomfort while Doflamingo sorted everything out and adjusted everything to be nice and warm and comfortable once he laid the tuckered out man back down. Cleaning himself off with a quick shower, the blond was more than ready to go to sleep… or at least he was until he actually laid down and there was no Luffy. He'd….. just go and check on him.

Checking on the baby, of course, equaled bringing him back to the ship with him.

Doflamingo sighed happily. His Croco was purring, cuddled up to one side of him while his retrieved Treasure, fed and warm, was cuddled against the opposite side of his neck. Everything was now right in his world. At least… as right as it could be for now. The alpha forced away any thoughts that had to do with what his Pretty had shouted earlier. He would let it go for now, until he could figure out exactly how to deal with the outburst. Clearly, someone had deeply hurt he beautiful Croco if he thought of himself that way.

**000000000000000000000**

Waking up, Crocodile hadn't been expecting to be staring in the dark eyes of something tiny and squirmy and entirely _**too**_ close to his face. "What the hell?" The man's incredulous growl was met answered with a curious meep and some babbling. Where did a baby come from? Where did Gods damn, Flamingo bastard, go? "What are you doing here, kid?" The man grumbled, hissing a little as he adjusted the way he was lying to sit up a bit more. His _**everything**_ hurt. He might need a whole iceberg to shove up his crotch! Ugh, felt like he had been rodded by a damn _**giant**_ , the bastard!

The pup snuggled in, just under his chin merping and yawning cutely those eyelids getting heavy as the pup clearly struggled with staying awake. It smelled of Doflamingo and something sweet and soft under all of that and a part of him crooned in want at the little thing. Mellowed by omegan hormones still, running their course. Crocodile couldn't help but to… not…. Dislike the pup. "Whatever, we'll just deal with this latter. I'm too tired to deal with this crap." The man grumbled, getting a sweet little mewl from the pup when he ran his hand over the pup's back. If he felt his heart quiver a little bit at the display, it wasn't like it was anyone's business but his own.

After waking up again, the pup still snuggled up had Crocodile smiling a small smile. The infant was completely sprawled across his chest now, hair wild and little arms hugging his hand to its chest. Clinging like a baby monkey. "You're a strange little thing, aren't you?"

"Just like he knows and loves his _**daddy**_ , he knows his _**mommy**_! Fufu, Luffy's picky, but I knew he'd love you!~" Doflamingo snickered.

"Mommy? I'm never going to be anyone's Mommy! I'm going to be a Papa!" Crocodile hissed, glaring the other man down.

Doflamingo lit up, grinning ear to ear and looked half lovesick.

"Wait, what the hell am I even _**saying**_? I don't even know this brat! I _**hate**_ brats!" Crocodile snarled, face turning a little red as Doflamingo eyed him and snorted disbelievingly. Pointedly eying how the other man had seemingly subconsciously cuddled the pup closer and even had his hand rubbing up and down the pup's back soothingly. "I do you, flamingo bastard!"

"Here." The blond said, smirking and forcing the other man to hold the prepared bottle he had been holding. "If you aren't charmed, then you'll be able to feed him without any issues.~"

"Fine, you lazy bastard."

He shouldn't have agreed, he shouldn't have! The pup was bringing up all sorts of feelings better buried. Gluttonous and cheerful and so incredibly cute and so _**so**_ tiny! He didn't even find himself bothered, instead, feeling strangely endeared when the pup began to curiously pat at the scar on his face. He ignored Doflamingo's clear beaming joy at seeing Luffy somehow managing to force down a lifetime worth of barriers. It wasn't like he liked the pup or anything! He just wasn't going to be mean to a kid is all. Especially an infant. Even he wasn't that much of a bastard.

"I'm not going to co-parent with a bastard like you! Urgh, besides, you _**can't**_ just spring a pup on a guy like that! You at _**least**_ have to buy him a drink; first, this isn't how any of this goes!" Crocodile growled out eventually. Swatting away wondering hands.

"But I just explained to you how I found _**him**_ and how I had to make sure you both _**liked**_ each other and made sure you were the _**right**_ one. Lu _**clearly**_ agrees with my choices."

"Shut up, you flamingo! I'm a _**seasoned**_ pirate, you aren't going to butter me up with those sweet words of yours!" Crocodile hissed, hugging the pup and blankets closer to himself.

" I already told you, I'm not going to waste my time telling my pretty frivolously lies." Doflamingo teased. " _ **Besides**_ , how can anyone say no to that cute little face of his?"

"I don't care! Don't bring Luffy into this!" The brunet growled, pulling the pup defensively to himself.

"See, you do like him!"

"Shut up, you flea-bitten mongrel! I _**hate**_ you!" Crocodile hissed.

"Umhum…. Well, that's _**too**_ bad because I love you, Lu-Lu does too!~" Doflamingo purred. Going into a full-blown laugh at the strangled sound the other man made. He would never get tired of messing with his cute Croco. The sounds and faces he made weren't only adorable but hilarious!

**End Chapter 7**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yay, Luffy finally meets Croco and I couldn't help but add Bentham. At first, I wasn't sure, but Bentham ended up being such a great person and I really loved him! I'm calling them a he because they are oftentimes called or considered more of a he than a she in the anime. But I am 100% for genderfluid Bentham and feel like he's going to be really interesting to figure out with the secondary genders involved to. I don't know I can just see him loving kids and kind of having a weird but nurturing side to him and Luffy has such a sunny personality that I think Bentham would orbit around it pretty easily.
> 
> I have been very busy lately, so I may have to start updating Bi-Weekly and I am very sorry if I do. I am getting quite a bit of homework piled on and I am having trouble keeping up with writing so much for this story and doing all of my illustration classes. I will try to warn everyone beforehand if there are going to be any delays. These warnings will likely be over my Facebook page and through my replies to the comments that I have received.
> 
> Please review! I have gotten some of the most amazing ideas for this story from my reviewers and I have actually used these ideas and plan to. You guys have managed to motivate me to write about 6000-10000 words a week since starting this story and have really brought back my desire to write again, so thank you so much! I really appreciate it! I'm actually having fun again and I'm really loving writing this story and talking to everyone!
> 
> So we are still voting who you want Luffy with, so please tell me if you haven't voted.
> 
> By the way, I have started a Ko-Fi at the recommendation of a few people. Don’t really get it, but some people have insisted that I should create one and I finally did. I am putting the link here. Take it or leave it. It would be really nice to get even a bit of income coming in and I would really appreciate any donations, but It’s not a big deal to me either way. I'm writing for the fun of it so ya' know. If only I could stay this motivated for my original stuff! XD
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/yazziyoudaydreameryuvush


	9. The Noodle Baby (The new chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so here is the new chapter. It ended up being around 7000 words, without Author's notes. Please enjoy!

**Start Chapter 8**

"Don't you be rubbing those scratchy ass legs on me to try and get attention!" Crocodile grumbled, shoving at the other man, clearly trying to play footsy with him.

Doflamingo snickered, a clear mischievous look across his face. "You _**said**_ you were feeling a bit chilly. So I was just trying to warm my pretty up.~"

" _ **Uhuh**_."

"Fufu, you keep glaring at me like that and I might have the other's watch Lu for a bit, again." The blond purred, running a possessive hand over Crocodile's arm. Doflamingo laughing when he got a growl from the other man. "See? Just _**so**_ cute!~"

"I'm not going to go another round with a _**beast**_ like you! Besides, it's late!" Crocodile grumbled, still incredibly sore. He was literally having to half shuffle to the bathroom and back. If he had known how much pain he would have been in later, Crocodile might have at least thought on a limit or something, before letting the bastard jump him like that. Though he also hadn't known that Doflamingo had such a ridiculous, totally inhuman libido. He apparently had been holding back quite a bit last time, bigtime, the bastard!

"Humph, but what am I supposed to do when you're being _**such**_ a cute _**Momma**_ with Lu?"

"You're on _**that**_ again? I'm _**never**_ going to be any brat's mom!" Crocodile huffed and glared, even as he tightened his hold around the pup nested under the blankets and curled up against his still tender bruised chest. Scent positively daring the blond to try taking the infant from him. Damn Flamingo bastard liked to bite! As long as those teeth stayed away from his pairing glands, he wouldn't complain too much about it, though.

"Fufufu, of _**course**_! I love _**my**_ Treasures getting along so well! Lu's friendly, but he doesn't take to being held by anyone else, but his daddy for very long and he's been all _**over**_ you! He _**really**_ likes you.~" Doflamingo purred completely disregarding the brunet's denials of ever being his Sweetness' mother. It was cute that he even tried while snuggling him like that. Such a possessive pretty!~ Clearly, the pup's growing affection was mutual. His Croco was just too stubborn to realize it yet!

"Yeah, well, your clinging to the both of us like a leech, so of course, he isn't acting up. Don't know how he isn't feeling _**smothered**_ with your constant hovering." Crocodile sniped, even as his scent became slightly less biting, even hinting at affectionate and protective, though his face stayed grumpy.

"You'll learn that Luffy can't be _**made**_ to like anyone or anything. I can already see our Treasure being quite the demanding little free spirit. Fufu,~" Doflamingo snickered, while giving the snoozing pup those ridiculously, absolutely _**not**_ cute at _**all**_ , dedicated gooey daddy eyes. Suddenly long, strong limbs were dragging Crocodile as close as they could. Long legs were latched around his waist and locked around his thighs, Crocodile's face was pressed against that washboard chest and his head was supported by an arm. At the same time, the other was possessively wrapped around the brunet and a very disgruntled looking pup who huffed indigently and let out an annoyed squeak at being both manhandled and awoken before settling back in. Crocodile _**felt**_ that, deep in his icy _**soul**_.

Crocodile gave the man a warning growl. Showing his irritation before begrudgingly relaxing into the hold after a few moments of listening to Doflamingo purring sweetly and having _**disgustingly**_ sweet kisses pepper his face and shoulders. He grumbled under his breath before gave the other man a skeptical look trying not to focus on how his own body relaxed against the blond.

"He's an infant." Crocodile pointed out, deciding to try and just pretend he wasn't irritated with all of the other man's clinginess. Hoping that this new tactic might ruffle a few feathers, since Doflamingo seemed to find being reactive as amusing and cute, not reacting should do the opposite... _**right**_?

Doflamingo, of course, wasn't bothered. He didn't even pout or let go like Crocodile had hoped. Instead, Doflamingo clung even more. The blond settled against the other man, happily snuggling in and rubbing his chin against the top of his Pretty's beautiful dark hair.

Crocodile smelled so _**so**_ nice now! _**Perfect**_. Smelling like him and _**their**_ pup. Even the Alpha's quarters had started to take on the unique scent of his pretty. Doflamingo couldn't have been any happier or more content. He was sure that his Sweetness felt the same way. This was going by how, over the last few days, Luffy had begun to clumsily rub his face into the other man's chest and around his sweet oblivious Croco's scent glands. This made the other man even more affectionate and receptive towards the pup and, in turn, Doflamingo.

His perfect _**good**_ boy helping his daddy wrangle in such an _**unruly**_ Tsundere mommy! Precious _**possessive**_ boy, just like his mommy and daddy.~ Marking them with his scent at such a young age ugh, he was _**so**_ cute!

Crocodile must have smelled really comforting and pleasant for an omegan pup. Especially one that was used to being around mostly more aggressive typings of alphas and had never encountered the scent of an omega before. Even if the brunet wasn't exactly one and didn't smell exactly like one, either he smelled close enough. Crocodile's strangely pleasant mixed scent, along with the clear dominating claim of his daddy's scent, likely had his Treasure trusting and clearly very receptive to this new person in a way he wasn't with the others. It made Doflamingo very happy.

"I'm his daddy, a good daddy can see these things. You'll _**see**_ , once you've had some more time bonding with him."

"Who says I want to spend any more time with the squirt and besides…. how….. would you _**know**_ if… I'd be any good at…. being a parent?"

Doflamingo rolled his eyes, unable to control himself at that point. "A good daddy can just _**tell**_." He half teased.

"Your such an ass."

"But a pretty one.~" Doflamingo crooned, giving the other man a cheeky smirk and licked his lips.

"Maybe….." Crocodile grumbled, his lips slowly twitching up into a sly look. "But you're an arrogant dick to."

Doflamingo faux pouted. "So _**mean**_! And I was going to blow you out of the _**goodness**_ of my pure boy heart just because I liked to see my Pretty Croco feeling good.~ To bad my Croco can't appreciate my best charms. I guess… _**maybe**_ I'll just have to settle for having a little fun with myself and my mirror?" The young alpha sighed in a woo is me tone of voice even as his tongue hung out of his mouth and his lips were split into a razor-edged grin. Those strange eyes practically twinkled at the uncomfortable flush on the other man's disgruntled face. The scent of interest, heavy and delectable. Doflamingo purred. Such a pretty _**pretty**_ naughty little Croco!~ How he wanted to _**taste**_ him and _**suck**_ him and _**pet**_ his Lovely with his tongue, make his pretty cry and moan and worship him like the god that he _**was**_. The blond gave the smaller man a coy smile, making sure to bat his pale lashes at him just _**right**_.

Crocodile immediately shot him a suspicious glare. He was sure that as great as it sounded, honestly, he could easily find himself becoming half addicted to the man's mouth. Doflamingo was literally that good, but getting blown would come at a price. The flamingo bastard had repeatedly tried sticking fingers in him and had been staring at the bruising on his chest for _**hours**_. Absolutely _**stinking**_ of want. Crocodile didn't think his crotch could take another hellishly pleasurable version of what Doflamingo considered to be an average round for at least a few more days, if not a week. Besides, Luffy was sleeping and even though he _**definitely**_ didn't like the pup the kid was sleeping on him. The brunet couldn't just get rid of him because the brat's dad couldn't control himself.

It was getting cold too and what kind of asshole let an infant get cold and lonely just to get laid in the middle of the night? Definitely, not him, Crocodile may have been a class A asshole sometimes, but he had standards and principals. Though it definitely helped that Luffy was such a likable little thing. _**Not**_ that he liked him or anything, but he didn't… _**dislike**_ him either. The man _**definitely**_ wasn't getting _**possessive**_ or _**lovey**_ maternal feelings over the infant either! Not even when the brat nuzzled into him so sweetly burbling or when he began to smell like _**his**_.

Crocodile would never be anyone's mom and no way would he _**ever**_ let himself get anchored down by an arrogant Pidgeon like Doflamingo. The guy was too clingy and crazy and said too many things that made Crocodile's stomach do weird things and his throat squeeze until he could hardly breathe and that made his eyes sore and scratchy. Crocodile was a free man, damn it, he didn't need nor want _**anyone**_!... No matter how good they made, him feel….

"I… think.. I'll pass." Crocodile eventually said, rubbing circles into Luffy's squirmy little back to try and settle him into a more peaceful sleep.

"Do it like this," Doflamingo muttered, suddenly all thoughtful sounding his face softened to looking at the pup with unstable worshipful affection. The blond reached over and grabbed Crocodile's hand in a way that had him red-faced. Carefully guiding the pressure and pattern, the hand was going in until Luffy was completely boneless and Crocodile was doing everything he could to not look directly at the man or the hand he was holding. Luffy was still far too young to be able to purr while sleeping, but it was clear he would have been going full force if he were physically capable.

"See, isn't he so cute when he settles like _**that**_?~ Fufu, makes him settle right down, doesn't it little Treasure? On the rare occasion that doesn't work, you have to put his face near your glands. He'll conk right out. Lulu loves to sleep in the crook of my neck too.~" The blond yapped, absolutely preening over the tiny pup, he clearly did his best to take the best of care of. Eyes fixated and demeanor almost mellowed out to a child-like sweetness, joyful in getting to share about the infant.

Crocodile's throat did that choky thing again and his heart may have squeezed a bit. Doflamingo, the bastard that he was, the clear monster, was a _**dotting**_ loving father. Even this monster genuinely loved this pup so _**so**_ much and Luffy wasn't even blood. Doflamingo was willing to risk a crook like him, holding the pup and acted like he wanted so badly to share Luffy with him, Crocodile of _**all**_ people. What a stupid idiot.

"Lets just…. go back to sleep, flamingo bastard." Crocodile managed to croak as Doflamingo nuzzled the top of his head, clearly trying to stink him up with his scent, after planting a disturbingly affectionate kiss against the corner of his mouth.

**000000000000000000000**

"What the hell?!" Crocodile yelped, startled from his content sleepy state. The feeling of something suckling at his nipples hadn't exactly been unpleasant, but waking up to a half dozing pup practically vacuum sealing one wasn't something that kept him mellowed for long once he was able to see past the humiliating hazy mantra of 'baby, my new baby, need to feed my pup' that made his brain sluggish and pleasantly buzzed. He _**hated**_ it. Crocodile wasn't some snivvely desperate little thing. He wasn't able to have pups. He sure as hell wasn't going to be nursing one either and that was _**that**_.

The brunet was sputtering and gape mouth from sheer astonished embarrassment when he realized Doflamingo was gently rolling his tongue and teeth over the opposite nipple. Luffy was embarrassing enough. At least he had the excuse of being a constantly hungry little pup that didn't know any better. Doflamingo was just a _**freak**_!

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? Get off of me!" Crocodile squawked, wishing at that moment, that not only had he thought to sleep on the other side of the bed, so he wasn't vulnerable with Doflamingo laying on his handless side. He wished that the man was at least a tiny bit grossed out or bothered by it so he would maybe at least let up when Crocodile tried pushing him away. Like a normal person would.

Instead, the blond let out an enamored little sound and snatched up the stump in one of his hands. Then began gently but firmly messaging it between his massive slender fingers. What a weirdo, what a _**total**_ fr…. Oh, that felt really nice. Like really _**really**_ good. He hadn't realized how tender the horribly scarred limb was until Doflamingo started rubbing.

Crocodile couldn't help but let out an embarrassing little whimper as the man worked at all of his sore spots. He hardly even noticed when the blond pulled away from his nipple nor that Luffy was still pacifying himself he was so focused on the feeling of Doflamingo's firm, gentle hand, now hands, carefully working the painful appendage. Crocodile was so used to the pain by then it had become almost a part of his personality, his identity. The trauma still haunted him and left him aching for sleep most nights as electricity ran through him and the feeling of former pain ravaged a none existent hand. He hadn't even noticed, until then, that since sharing a bed… more like nest, with Luffy and Doflamingo, the unbearable pain at night hadn't flared up like it usually would and the pain in his stump had been almost to a level that he could pretend he wasn't in significant pain.

"Oh, Pretty, you poor thing! If I had known I would have been doing this _**sooner**_ for you. Does this feel better?" Doflamingo crooned, staring intently at the pained relief on his Croco's face as he rubbed at lumpy scar tissue.

"Y-yeah." Crocodile very reluctantly grumbled.

Crocodile sighed, as Doflamingo rubbed a particularly painful spot. A relieved purr forcing its way out of the brunet as he allowed himself to loosen up a little. It wasn't long after, while he was teetering between being sleep and bliss when something sweet and cheerful and chirpy met his ears vibrating against his chest and against his resting hand. Then the familiar rumbling purr of Doflamingo rattled on next to him and Crocodile felt like his brains had totally been scrambled. The sound of happy relaxed pup and unthreatening affectionate alpha, along with the pain relief, was amazing. His brain tried it's best to tell him that it was weird. His reactions weren't normal for him, but he couldn't help but push those thoughts aside. His brains had been turned to mush in the best way possible and the pull to relax in a way he couldn't remember doing even as a small pup had completely crushed any and all resistance… At least until he had his wits about him again.

**00000000000000000000000000000**

"LU~ Sweetie, there you are! Oh, it's been so long since we've seen all of you! I was worried that you'd be in there for the whole time, captain!" Bentham crowed, grinning excitedly at the trio finally, after well over a week, deciding to actually leave the living quarters altogether instead of having to pick up Luffy for a few hours or Doflamingo leaving for a bit. He waved at Luffy and practically swooned when the pup tried copying him back, grinning happily from his father's hold and making high pitched trilling squeaks at the man. The motherly alpha made a delighted chuff back at the pup, getting Luffy all sorts of worked up. "Oh, aren't you the cutest little thing? Such a little _**angel**_!" The man sniffled, overwhelmed by how sweet and adorable his new nephew was.

"Bentham stop getting all worked up over the brat. You're going to make him cry again." Crocodile grumbled, rolling his eyes as the other man pouted up at him.

"We were sharing tears of _**joy**_!"

"No, you were crying in happiness or whatever you do. Luffy's an overly emotional brat and ended up crying because you started _**crying**_. He is too young to understand the difference between _**sad**_ cry and that weird _**happy**_ crying that you do all of the time." Crocodile said, making a vague up and down gesture with his hook, grimacing at the man.

"Those that share hearts and dreams feel each other's joys and sorrows!" Bentham insisted, his pouting even worse as he crossed his arms and pointedly looked away from his captain.

With a raised eyebrow, Crocodile decided it to just leave things be. He and Bentham were very different people. The argument could go on for the rest of their lives with how passionate the other man was about everything. He was sure that Bentham would never give in to anyone's logic that wasn't his own. It was what made the man's crew love and respect him so much.

"I'm going ta' have a smoke." Crocodile grumbled, pulling a cigar from his pocket. Suddenly getting grouchy. "You take care of the brat, flamingo bastard, since I'm not allowed to smoke around him." The brunet said, frowning. His tone clipped.

Doflamingo frowned at the other man. He didn't understand why he was suddenly acting so pissy and distant again in the last few days. He had been so calm and happy, almost affectionate acting, until the day after he had tried relieving some of the clear pain Crocodile was in on his handless side. Suddenly, he was being completely unreasonably standoffish, avoided cuddling like he would get burned from him, and wasn't being nearly as attentive with Luffy as before even though he was clearly struggling with not snatching the pup up and cuddling him for dear life.

Doflamingo couldn't understand what was going on, but he didn't like it. His Croco should never try to distance himself from them, _**especially**_ his own pup. If he didn't start acting like a good mommy again, Doflamingo would have to straighten him out. Mother's should never hurt or neglect their babies! He hoped he wouldn't have to get his last resort present out. That would definitely sour the mood completely and for quite a long while.

"Ne-ne, Luffy! How is uncle's favorite boy?" Trebol shouted, eagerly shuffling up to a still distracted Doflamingo and grinned idiotically down at the tiny pup who burbled up at him. "Did you miss me Lu? Did you? Doffy, did Lulu miss me the most? He did, _**right**_?" Trebol exclaimed, leaning into the other man's personal space as he practically interrogated him.

"Your standing _**very**_ close." Doflamingo pointed out, leaning away.

"Bwehe! I'm sure Lulu's hungry! Are you hungry to Doffy? Breakfast should be served in a few minutes." Trebol went on, ignoring what the blond said and ended up practically with his head on top of Luffy's as he got even closer.

"Yes, breakfast sounds nice." The blond agreed, still frowning at the closeness. Glancing over at the brunet, puffing away on a cigar sitting at the far end of the chilly deck right outside of the navigation room's window. "Could someone watch my Treasure for a few minutes?"

"Of course! Lu sweetie!~" Bentham eagerly exclaimed, grinning ear to ear as he held out his arms.

Vergo immediately was there too, trying to step in front of the man. "I'll take him Doffy. We haven't got to spend much time together since Crocodile and his crew showed up."

"No, it is quite alright I can feed him," Bentham said, raising an eyebrow at the other man's tenseness.

"No, I _**am**_ his uncle. It is my responsibility to make sure _**my**_ nephew is doing well." Vergo all but growled.

"I can feed him!" Bentham huffed.

Vergo knocked into the man with his hip, nearly knocking him off balance. "I _**insist**_." He said, looking and sounding calm even as, seconds later, the man practically had to bend himself in half to avoid the kick Bentham tried to plant on his passive looking face in retaliation. Causing a full out brawl between the two.

Doflamingo rolled his eyes and snickered as Diamante and Pica kicked the pair out onto the deck. The blond alpha smiling like an indulgent parent at the Vergo and Bentham's behavior. Though he hadn't seen much of the Okama yet, from what he had seen so far and heard, he was shaping up to be a perfect loving second auntie to his Sweetness, which he was pleased about he wished that maybe he was a little more level headed though. Vergo did start it, so he couldn't really get too annoyed with Bentham for fighting back.

"So….. since their fighting can _**I**_ take him?" Diamante asked, expression sly as he slid right in to start off where the other two had left off. Hold out cupped hands and staring down at the tiny pup with as close to gooey eyes as a guy like him could. Luffy was now making hungry little merps and looking around with those great big dark eyes. Probably trying to figure out who had food to beg off of, even if he still wasn't eating anything but from his bottle, still.

"Why are Auntie Ben and Mr. Ver- Oh! Lu-Lu's here!" Buffalo exclaimed from the doorway. Looking a little startled. His face practically glowed as he bounced over. "Yay! Now I can show him the new stuff I helped pick out for Lu and maybe we can play! Dasuyan!" The boy said, happily rocking on the balls of his feet.

"Breakfast _**first**_ , Buffalo." Senior Pink reminded the boy, getting a pout that quickly turned into a noise of agreement. Then the man turned to Doflamingo, ignoring Diamante completely and practically snatched the pup from the blond alpha, without warning. "Come here Lu. It looks like your father needs to have a talk with your mother, man to man. These things are best done in private. Once your older, you'll understand." He calmly explained to the wiggly infant even as Diamante shouted his shocked indignation.

"Go talk to Sir Crocodile young master. One should never leave their chosen partner sulking for too long. They may perceive it as you not caring about how they feel." Senior Pink said to his captain, as he took a seat, carefully sitting Luffy in his lap and trying to gently encourage Luffy to pick, chewing on Tora-Tora, over his hands. He wondered if he was the only one that had noticed how much the pup had begun to drool and chew on things.

Only a few minutes after Doflamingo left to talk to his Croco, food came piling in, which of course, had Luffy howling like a wronged banshee with gluttonous hunger and the present executives scrambling to make him a bottle. Senior Pink had almost wished that Bentham hadn't gone back to his ship to eat with his crew as at least he wouldn't have made a mess out of something they had months of practice doing already. Crocodile wouldn't have either. Why had the weird 10-year old that hadn't ever even fed the pup, been the one that had got his act together enough to give him a properly made bottle? Why was their family so dysfunctional? Why was Vergo getting to be excluded from this mess?

**0000000000000000000000000000000**

About a week later and both crews were docking on BlackJack Coastal. An island with so many ships that came in on a daily basis that it had its own artificial island of sorts made up of docks and platforms for docking ships and even had its own community living on it to help maintain everything, having shops and a few restaurants peppered around.

Of course, there was the 'leave it to chance' side that you didn't have to pay for and more times than not, someone would either steal or vandalize a person's ship while they were on the actual island having fun. Then there were the exclusive areas that you had to pay for. Royal's Flush was the most exclusive and expensive part of the harbor to dock in.

Being Joker had its perks, one being a permanent docking slip for all 5 of his ships. His massive flagship and 4 smaller ones for when it was only one or two of his executives or himself going somewhere and either didn't feel like taking an entire crew of underlings or when Doflamingo had errands that needed running that were below his family he would send out a ship with some underlings on it to take care of things. No one was allowed to use the docked slips either, so it was a bit surprising to see those slips filled to the brim with what looked like a bunch of average merchant ships.

After about two minutes of chewing out the apologetic dock workers that had apparently been given some very official-looking paperwork stating that the people had permission, Doflamingo had handed off Luffy to Crocodile who's smile had nearly dimmed into an irritated grimace. _**Unacceptable**_.

It had taken him _**weeks**_ of loving care to get to the point that his sweet Croco seemed genuinely in a decent at least semi-comfortable mood and his poor _**Pretty**_ had really been looking forward to docking quickly and exploring the island. Everyone had been looking forward to the private gourmet buffet that Doflamingo had already gotten all set up for them as well and had barely ate all day they were so looking forward to it.

The veins in the man's forehead positively throbbed as he grinned menacingly. Doflamingo stormed over to the docked ships and pulled himself up, using the clouds overhead. Well, if they wouldn't move them, then he would just have to clear them out. Simple as that. The blond did just that, yanking the ships out of his slips and launched them as far as he could and once they were far enough away, he sliced them into tiny bits, uncaring of the screams of people within.

Landing back on the docks feeling a little calmer after the screams of dying people filled his ears with their lovely little toons, Doflamingo practically skipped over to his mildly disturbed looking Croco and planted a kiss on his Pretty's cheek then leaned down to kiss his Lu to, after the pup babbled indignantly at being left out and gave him his pouty 'I'm so neglected and never get enough love' lip warble. "Fufufu, Lu's so demanding and _**dramatic**_!~"

"That… was a little extreme." Crocodile finally pointed out after a few minutes. Still eying the now empty water as he absently began rocking Luffy. He only looked slightly perturbed.

"Nonsense Pretty, I'm not going to have _**my**_ cute Croco stressing out during our vacation. Besides, they should have known to call me before letting anyone dock." Doflamingo said flippantly, while wiggling his fingers in Luffy's face with a smile as the easily distracted infant tried grabbing at them. Smirking at how red Crocodile's face had gotten.

"You know by now, I hate it when you try buttering me up like that!" Crocodile growled.

"No, you don't!~ Besides, what did you think because we're in public that I would ease up a bit or something, my _**gorgeous**_ Pretty?"

"Ugh, stop _**that**_! I was a pirate before you were _**even**_ born! You can't get me all stary eyed from some nice words! You _**hear**_ me?" Crocodile hissed, though maybe not with as much bite as he had at the beginning of the journey.

Doflamingo counted it as a win. He would tell his Pretty how beautiful he was and how much he already loved and appreciated him until he had no choice but to give in. Crocodile was _**stunning**_. The blond would make him get this fact of life one way or another, even if it took him an eternity to do so. Crocodile would accept that he was beautiful and that he should be praised like the gorgeous slip of a beauty that the young alpha saw him as.

After that, it didn't take long for their ships to dock. Though it was long enough that Doflamingo had to be scolded a few times by Crocodile about trying to make dock workers bludgeon each other to death with his own impressionable pup being right there. He was _**so**_ bored, though and such pathetic nattering people made his bloodthirst twinge uncomfortably. It wasn't fair. Why did they have to wait to go have some fun? They had Lu and his bookbag full of all of his Treasure's essentials. The pout on Luffy's face was a clear sign that his Sweetness _**absolutely**_ agreed. Croco wasn't any fun at all!

Doflamingo pointedly ignored how Crocodile was grumbling and fighting the pup on keeping his cute new red long-sleeved dressy button-up onesie combo on that the brunet had ' _ **reluctantly'**_ picked out. Luffy's grouchiness was definitely from being _**bored**_ , just like his daddy, Doflamingo was sure! A distressed sound from the pup had the blond up from his vulture-like crouch and hovering over his Croco whose brows were furrowed up in concern.

"Hey, Lu Sweetness, what's wrong?" Doflamingo crooned, not at all used to that sort of sound from his baby.

"I think it's too cold for him." Crocodile mumbled, realizing the pup was paler than he should be and beginning to look thoroughly miserable as he curled in on himself, making very distressing 'I'm suffering and uncomfortable' mewls that had Doflamingo visibly anxious. Crocodile, himself, was mildly chilled from the breeze coming straight off of the water.

Doflamingo frowned and pulled his mantle from his shoulders and draped it over Crocodile's. The blond may have hated the cold, but he was more than used to it at that point after living through the North Blue's hard winters. It wasn't anywhere near as cold in BlackJack Coastal as it was back in Spider's Mill. Crocodile was pretty used to sticking to warmer islands in the Grandline, though and Lu rarely went outside anymore since it had gotten colder out. The young alpha's mantle and nice suit had kept him plenty warm for the weather, so Doflamingo hadn't really noticed the chill in the air.

"There you go Treasures!" Doflamingo purred, making sure to pull it around the pair just right so the wind wouldn't be able to bite into them.

"I'll be right back." The blond said, using his string powers to launch himself into the air and onto his ship and returned only a few minutes later with a stunning dark green fur coat draped over an arm and a tiny puffy red and white striped coat along with some teensy mittens and a knitted hat. "for you _**Pretty**_.~ I was going to give it to you a little later on, but I think this is the right time, don't you?" Doflamingo purred, beaming at the flustered looking brunet who eyed the coat with clear appreciation and want.

The blond alpha, himself, wasn't much of a fan of the dreary coat. The color definitely wasn't his thing, but the moment Doflamingo saw the pelts being hauled into that shop, while looking for a gift for his pretty…. Well, he knew that no price would prevent him from getting the most luxurious coat made that money could buy, just for _**his**_ pretty Croco. Possessiveness and obsession and _**affection**_ welled up in Doflamingo to almost overwhelming levels as he helped _**his**_ Pretty put his brand new butter-soft coat on.

"Thanks. It's…. _**nice**_." Crocodile mumbled, absently petting at the soft pelts with his now free hand.

"Fufu, of _**course**_ , Pretty!" Doflamingo exclaimed, positively basking in the other's sudden softness. Ugh, his sweet Croco was just too cute!

"Now for you, Sweetness." Doflamingo crooned, cuddling the pup close for a few minutes, who made relieved chirps at the warmth he was able to soak up. Then, plopping down on a nearby bench and began carefully forcing his squirmy little creature into the winter things he brought with him. The man's heart totally train wrecked at how cute his Luffy ended up looking in them! Luffy, of course, looked at him like he had just been totally traumatized and violated, his little arms barely able to flex in the overstuffed oversized jacket. The blond couldn't help but trill and chuff adoringly at the pup, nuzzling and kissing at that cute little face. He pointedly ignored the redness and clear unhappiness his son was glaring him down with, doing his little angry grandpa pout the man had grown to find so endearing, full force.

"Lu~ my _**cutie**_ _**pie**_ ~ It's not so bad."

"I swear he's going to end up a nudist….. or something close." Crocodile grumbled with a grimace. Though his lips were quirked up in amusement as he finally decided to approach the pair. As much as he tried not to show it, it was easy to tell that the man was having a similar crisis as Doflamingo had only minutes beforehand as the other man froze, wide-eyed, and an involuntary half purr half chirp rasped its way from the man's lips. Even Crocodile's eyes got distinctly intense and ' _ **lovey'**_ at the cute sight Though Doflamingo resolved not to mention it, less he get all weirdly distant and sulky again.

Even if Doflamingo somehow hadn't noticed those behaviors, his smell easily gave the brunet away, taking on a possessive maternal note. The blond forced back a smirk. No matter how much his Pretty fought it, there was no way that he wouldn't end up absolutely loving and _**worshiping**_ his perfect little Treasure! Doflamingo, himself, only lasted maybe two days before he was so smitten he couldn't imagine life without the pup.

It had been about a month with the various stops they had made since the other man had met Luffy. Only a monster far worse than anything Doflamingo could think up could end up not loving the baby, at least a little bit, by then. There was absolutely no way a _**good**_ mommy Pretty, like Croco, could have lasted even a few more days than himself. The alpha was sure, especially when it was _**so**_ easy to smell how much the other man adored the infant.

Doflamingo's chest felt like it would burst when Crocodile let out an amused laugh that had the blond nearly keening at the sweet vision before him. The young alpha couldn't blame him, though, Luffy was being a ridiculous little drama queen, yowling like he was being tortured.

Only minutes after getting suited up, Luffy began to do his pathetic 'Get this off of me, _**help**_ , I'm _**trapped**_ and I like my freedom' squeaks and desperate merps to trying to plead his case. It was _**so**_ damn adorable, especially with Luffy apparently deciding on turning into a limp noodle of utter helplessness. Ugh, his boys were going to make his heart _**burst**_ if they weren't careful!

"I wonder where _**that**_ came from?" Crocodile said, pointedly and smirked as Doflamingo had to hold the pup with both hands to prevent him from flopping around.

"This drama? Oh, _**definitely**_ me! Fufu, my ancestors were a dramatic, passionate bunch and _**my**_ Lu is no different. Isn't that right my bratty little _**Treasure**_?~ Sometimes, we just got to take a stand even if it's against such warm _**comfy**_ things, silly boy!" Doflamingo teased, laughing as the pup let out the most pathetic keen yet, really trying to work him now. "Now, _**now**_ Sweetness. Yes, you _**do**_ to want those on. You just don't know it yet because you are being such a _**stubborn**_ little thing."

"Not to interrupt, but…. can we get a move on, Doffy? We're _**starved**_." Vergo asked. Until then, the pair hadn't even noticed a majority of the executives of both crews had been standing politely to the side, waiting for them.

"Hm, yeah. That's probably a good idea." Crocodile said, side eying the crews. "We'll be able to get Luffy out of those faster too." Crocodile agreed, lips quirking up again as Luffy let out another unhappy wail.

Doflamingo snickered and made an agreeable noise, scooping a still noodly Luffy up and cradling him, still wholly amused by the sad little cries the pup was making.

"Bweehee! I swear he's _**never**_ going to like clothes!" Trebol exclaimed, as his captain approached. The crew had already suspected what was going on, familiar with Luffy's indignant 'I'm wearing clothes and I hate it' cries. So everyone either didn't pay it any mind, were exasperated by the baby's stubbornness, or were amused.

A few of Crocodile's crewmates hadn't been on Doflamingo's ship enough to have learned what such sounds meant yet, on the other hand, and were incredibly tense. When they heard the other crew go on about the pup in a completely unbothered fashion, they were confused and a little upset.

"Sir?" Daz finally said, tone questioning, after a few minutes of walking and listening to the pup making clearly distressing sounds. Bentham making anxious sounds next to him even though he didn't do his usual, butting in behavior, which was odd in itself.

"He's _**fine**_. Our Lu just likes to complain a lot when he doesn't like something!" Diamante said, smirking self importantly, down at them.

Jora nodded her head and signed, looking mildly pained. "Yes, Lu-Lu just hates clothes for some reason. I just hope he grows out of that eventually."

"Especially with winter coming," Gladius said agreeably.

Machvice made an agreeable noise. More focused on the food than Luffy at that moment.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Deciding that he didn't like the angle he was laying at with all of the new loud and shiny things all around Luffy had squirmed and babbled in irritation until Doflamingo readjusted him so he could sit up and look around. Big eyes darted everywhere as the infant eagerly took everything in. "Interesting, huh, Treasure? _**Lots**_ of shiny things all over here isn't there?"

The Pup wiggled, trying to figure out how to move his arms in the big fluffy thing. Those attempts were abandoned and Luffy let out a distressed sound, merping, when the scent of freshly made food caught his attention as he was carried through the massive casino/hotel combo. "You don't need to get so worked up, Luffy.~ You'll get food soon." Doflamingo crooned soothingly… or at least in a way that was soothing to Luffy and rub at the pup's back a little, trying to calm him down.

Doflamingo had felt strangely on edge since walking into the building. Getting incredibly tense feeling when a group of cloaked people passed through. One, in particular, froze up as the blond spoke to his pup and suddenly dark eyes were staring them down, his sweet Lu, in particular, looking incredibly spooked. What had _**that**_ been all about? It was a good thing that the crews' escort had shown up because a very aggressive growl was just on the tip of Doflamingo's tongue and made his chest feel tight and uncomfortably heavy. Something felt _**off**_ in a way that made the blond anxious. If that person came anywhere near them, he would _**obliterate**_ them.

Once they were far enough away, Doflamingo forced himself back to smiling and having a good time. Unable to help himself, he chinned _**his**_ Treasure a few times for good measure, feeling significantly more relaxed once he did so. They all chatted amicably between each other, the good mood picking back up.

Buffalo, the exuberant alpha pup, happily bounced around everyone, talking a mile a second to an attentive Bentham. Happily smiling as the man agreed to take him to see the strange Zeppelin thing, that he had heard you could take a ride into the other side of the island. Doflamingo usually just let the kids following his crew run wild as he didn't really normally feel enough affection to care. This island was a lot more dangerous than most, though, with the slave trafficking that sometimes went on. That, and Crocodile, hadn't exactly been happy with the idea of allowing a kid to run around on his own, especially on an unfamiliar island.

Doflamingo was fine with that decision, though. He had invested quite a bit of time and energy into the pup already and was beginning to feel some fondness for him. The man could tell already, that the boy was going to make a good family member. Besides, Doflamingo liked seeing the previously abandoned boy happy and he _**was**_ incredibly so, that is, until they met the abusive, neglectful bastard that was Buffalo's father only feet from the hotel elevator leading up to _**their**_ feast.

Just seeing the man had a clear negative effect on the 10-year-old as he quickly ducked his head down and looked ready to cry, just at seeing the man. Pink easily coaxed the pup in to tell him who the man was, but Doflamingo knew right away, the very moment he saw the strong reaction. This man had hurt _**his**_ found family. A pup at that. Such a person couldn't be allowed to go without Doflamingo's divine punishment, thus was the _**law**_ of the Donquixote Family. Though he hadn't expected the man to end up being what he was. Doflamingo couldn't wait to utterly destroy the piece of filth. To make him cry and break him beneath his feet. The blond's smile was jagged, a toothy _**evil**_ thing.

**End Chapter 8**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the next chapter I hope everyone enjoys. I am not 100% happy with it, but I spent a while on it and couldn't really figure out how to write it in a way that I would be 100% happy. I really enjoy writing Crocodile, Luffy, and Doflamingo's interactions. Croco needs all the love! :D
> 
> So really stuck, should I have Garp or Dragon show up soon? (It is really important)
> 
> Also, any ideas on what Shank's secondary gender should be? (Although I have a lot of people being alphas it doesn't mean that Omegas can't be either) I have been thinking about it for a while, but it is a little hard to decide. Luffy will eventually have a similar interaction as he did in the manga with him, which is his catalyst to want to eventually be a pirate on his own someday and be pirate king.
> 
> What does everyone want to see at BlackJack Coastal?
> 
> Please review, you guys/gals, give me my best ideas and really help move this story along! Thank you! 😊
> 
> Also, just so everyone knows, I may take about 2 weeks again for the next chapter because I'm swamped with school work, including a 3 page comic I have to make, but I am going to try and schedule out times that I write so we can have regular updates.


	10. Buffalo wings and crying things,  don't things these are things Dreams are made of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up being 8002 words long without author's notes. Sorry for the long wait school has been crazy and I am going through some pretty major health issues.
> 
> I have some pretty exciting news coming up and in the notes below
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys this new chapter!

**Start Chapter 9**

"Buffalo, you're still living, eh? Ugly little thing, like a damn _**cockroach**_!... Can't seem ta' get the hint." A man, nearly the size of Diamante, growled, swaying a little with a half-empty wash bucket-sized bottle between his meaty palms. "Can't believe that's my spawn!" He spat.

Standing before the crew was a well proportioned and very handsome man with thick glossy wiry black curls to his shoulders, pecan colored skin, and cheekbones like razor edges. He was a man that definitely stood out as exotic even in a place like Blackjack Coastal. The man had the types of looks one expected from a guy that could charm his way into getting anything he wanted. Too bad, he came off as feeling like such a slimeball. Just standing near him would have a lot of people feeling a bit sick to their stomach.

Other than the boy's dark hair and his skin being a bit darker than the usual in all but on a few isolated islands in the far southern part of the North Blue, (The North Blue being known for far colder weather than the other blues and the majority of the population being lighter-skinned blonds and lighter haired brunets with blue eyes) the two couldn't have come off as any more different. But that wasn't what had caught Doflamingo's attention. No. It was the two strange little antennae-like balls that the man clearly had tried hiding with his hair and cloak that was lumpy and tightly wound around the man's whole body. It may have fooled others, but it hadn't fooled him. The blond had thought Buffalo had smelled a bit strange, the man's sense of smell better than most, the fact the boy was absolutely obsessed with flying things made more sense to. The man was a Sky Person. Buffalo wasn't full-blooded like this man. He had no wings.

The more the man talked, the more Doflamingo's bloodthirst itched and scratch and _**knawed**_ at him to the point he had trouble even thinking. Especially when the man began blatantly belittling and demanding that the absolutely destroyed looking, clearly terrified boy to leave them alone. Telling Buffalo to get his ass away from them, as apparently, he was the one that would decide if they wanted anything to do with the pup! How dare the worm insult his family and, in turn, Doflamingo _**himself**_? If he hadn't wanted the boy around, then he would have been long dead or left to the Hell he had been suffering through already! Especially after taking his Treasure.

" _ **Excuse**_ me? Who the Hell do you think you are, you slimy bastard? Talking to a goddamn scared kid like that, _**especially**_ one you abandoned! If we didn't want the brat around, he sure as Hell wouldn't be! Now, If you don't get a' move on in the next 5 seconds, I'm going to shove my hook so far up your ass you'll be tasting shit and _**ass**_ till your dying breath. Got it?" Crocodile snarled, recovering before everyone else had the chance to and stalking forward before the others could snatch up the opportunity themselves. There wasn't a shortage of takers either.

The man snorted, a disgusted grimace twisting up his face and rage tore jagged lines down his chin. "Boy, you been telling these people _**lies**_ about me?! I kept you alive out of the _**goodness**_ of my heart, I fed you, clothed you, had to look at…. _**That**_ ," The man-made an up and down gesture at the boy, "for _**8**_ _**whole**_ _**years**_ all on my _**own**_ because you were the last piece of _**my**_ beautiful Chickina. Then you had to just keep getting uglier and _**uglier**_ and now I've raised such an ungrateful bastard that he lies about his own _**father**_?!" The cruel smirk that had been twisting up the man's face, growing larger and larger with each sniffle and trembling suppressed sob the boy made quickly screwed up into terror and agony as that promised hook was suddenly in his mouth. It threatened to pierce him through like a caught fish and the taste of blood had him sitting perfectly still even while his body screamed with pain as he was forced to the ground, Crocodile grinding his heel into his groin, gleefully.

"What did I just tell you, you slimy little _**puke**_? If I say something, you _**better**_ listen, got it? I tell you to leave, you _**leave**_ , I tell you to bark, you _**bark**_ , if I tell you to jump you say yes _**sir**_ and _**thank**_ _**you**_ so much because your god damned _**happy**_ to do it even if I tell you to do it till the day you die or to jump in a fucking pit full of hungry _**gators**_ , got it? You arrogant prick, I'm your fucking _**god**_ and _**savior**_ and anything else a sleazy little _**worm**_ like you can come up with. I'm not some simpering little bastard that rolls belly up for you just because you've got a pretty _**face**_ and a bad attitude cuz' a wimp like you doesn't have what it takes to _**breathe**_ the same air as me, let alone do you have any right to _**ignore**_ me." Crocodile hissed.

The man squeaked, snot and tears freely flowing from his face as Crocodile gave the man another sharp jab of his heels.

"Don't you be looking at that boy with those _**poison**_ eyes!" The brunet sniped, snapping his fingers in front of the man's face to get his attention. "Not the smartest, is he brat?" Crocodile snorted, flashing Buffalo a snarky grin. The boy gave him a look between bewildered and starstruck as he hunched, being cuddled by a crooning Bentham, who was over 2 feet shorter.

Like the other adults in the group, Bentham was watching his captain with bulging eyes. His fingers paused their soothing circling motion on the alpha pup's back before he remembers to start up again. The only one not eyeing the surly man in shock was, of course, well, _**Doflamingo**_ , who was grinning ear to ear and looking like he was ready to jump his Croco's bones. Positively _**stinking**_ of want and blood lust. Then just murder, once Buffalo's father let out a particularly pathetic squeal that had Luffy bursting out into tears and had the infant merping out demands of reassurance, burying his face into Doflamingo's favorite suit.

"Oh, it's okay, Sweetness! No, no, It's just mommy being his gorgeous, _**wonderful**_ self protecting our family—nothing to get worked up about _**Treasure**_.~" Doflamingo crooned, cupping Luffy to his face just like he knew the pup loved and nuzzled his chin against him. "Yes, Mamma's going to kill that filthy piece of dog _**shit**_ , yes he _**is**_!~" The man cooed, letting out a chuff for good measure. "He'll rip him into itty bitty pieces!"

"Don't you be stinking of wanting _**dick**_ while holding the brat, creepy Flamingo _**bastard**_!" Crocodile hissed, glaring threateningly at the blond. They'd need to have a conversation about what was appropriate to say around and to children once he had finished up as well. No way was that man going to warp that angel of a baby anymore that the poor thing already would be just by being raised by the crazy bastard!

Seeing the positively depraved grin Doflamingo flashed Crocodile, Senior Pink cleared his throat and spoke up, realizing no one else, but, maybe the new Bentham fellow would end up saying anything. And he had stepped up to settle Buffalo down. "There are children present. Maybe we should get them fed before dealing with the trash and…. Not involving my nephew in _**bedroom**_ talk, sirs?"

That immediately had Crocodile growling under his breath and shooting daggered looks at Doflamingo. Bedroom talk? What kind of shit was _**that**_? He just didn't want the bird's disgusting lust stink all over _**his**_ cute-urg- _ **the**_ cute little brat is all! Cuddl- _ **holding**_ him and the pup smelling like _**that**_. He'd have to knock some teeth out of the smiling fool! Stinking poor Luffy up in such a _**gross**_ way, Probably completely covering up Crocodile's, _**clearly**_ , much better smell…. Not that he cared about stupid things like that or that he would ever scent the needy little squirt. That's something parents did and he _**definitely**_ wasn't in the market to be anyone's mother…. He-he really wasn't and wouldn't _**ever**_ be! He was an independent man that didn't need any baby or some overly affectionate mate! He was _**totally**_ happy by himself!

Now more focused on Doflamingo's pouting face and Luffy's affronted realization that he was still very hungry, Crocodile realized that they had a whole crowd of people watching while trying to act like they weren't. Dozens of people walking on by for the sake of seeing what was going on and that irritated him to no end. That and he, to, had just realized that he was equally as hungry as the sniffling pup who was clearly ready to throw a fit of epic proportions if they didn't feed him quickly.

Starting to look irritated himself, all Doflamingo had to do was flick his wrist and a pair of muscly men were standing very proper like at his side. Wearing crisp canary yellow suits and ridiculous looking bowler hats far too small for their heads. Crocodile couldn't believe he hadn't noticed them before. Where had they even been hiding?

The men immediately gathered up the bastard at Crocodile's feet and politely explained that he would be waiting for them whenever they were ready in Doflamingo's exclusive suite for unwanted guests. Whatever that was… Not that it wasn't easy to infer… How many people pissed the guy off enough to have his _**own**_ torture room at a casino weeks from home? The brunet felt that maybe he should be feeling more concerned than he was, but Luffy's old man pout and hungry merps and the pink idiot's sweet-talking was hard not to focus on. The guy making such a dumbass of himself snuggling and crooning to that brat so lovingly. Someone that _**wasn't**_ Crocodile, maybe would have even called it cute.

After that, some weird hooded people nearly had to be threatened to scram after they lingered longer than Crocodile was willing to tolerate. He didn't say anything, but made sure to stare them down so they knew that he _**knew**_ they were there and very much _**unappreciated**_. Especially when one of them was clearly staring at _**Luffy**_. Well, that just ruffled him all wrong and it _**wasn't**_ because he was feeling anything short of _**normal**_ adult protectiveness over a helpless familiar pup or anything. Luffy wasn't his baby! Besides, what kind of creep stared at an infant like that anyway?

**00000000000**

The family practically dove into the plush maroon seating once they finally managed to get to the private eating area. Eagerly piling plates full of food from the smorgasbord of food that sat in the middle of the incredibly long table that they had been presented with. Luffy was in a full out fit at that point. Something that had everyone on edge. The infant seldom got to that level of upset. Wailing angrily about being genuinely _**very**_ hungry. Something he wasn't used to.

"Lu, oh, Sweetness, Daddy's so _**so**_ sorry!" Doflamingo crooned, his face no longer lit up in the shit-eating grin he was so well known for. He positively stunk of irritation and anxiety as he frowned at his pup. " _ **Where**_ is the water I _**ordered**_?" Doflamingo snarled, tone edging on dangerous as he eyed the trembling man bringing in a tray with a bucket of wines, some Scotch, and Whiskey.

Why were they bringing that crap? He hadn't ordered any alcohol!…. He hadn't ordered any alcohol?… When was the last time he had ever done that? Had he _**ever**_? Ugh, that didn't matter. What mattered was his poor sweet boy was upset and _**hungry**_ and _**sad**_ and emotions Doflamingo rather not feel were getting quite the grip on him.

Memories that the blond rather keep long-buried were trying to dig right up through his brain matter and seep into his eyes like a Den Den Mushi projector, flashes of horrible hunger and terrible cold and memories of a _**disgusting**_ garbage-filled dump prickling at him. The more anxious Luffy became, the worse it got until it had the blond alpha gritting his teeth so hard they hurt and his dangerous scent had the others around the room trembling, looking ready to duck and dive at a seconds notice. Eying the man with large fearful eyes.

Instead of the young beta that had brought in the drinks with trembling hands coming back, an alpha replaced him. One that would usually have peaked Doflamingo's lust at the very least. Around 7 and a half foot tall, shiny wavy black hair, a handsome face, and heavily lidded almost charcoal-colored gray eyes, a good bit of muscle and a smooth perfect face except for a small scar across the man's lips. Carrying a whole pitcher of water and pretending that he hadn't even noticed the shrieking of a clearly upset and hungry omegan infant as he smiled in clear flirtation at Doflamingo and ignoring all of the warning signs.

This would usually get the Blond all sorts of worked up and hungry for a good time. Grinning and ready to pull himself out there and then, but a lot had changed in the near year's time since he had been back to Blackjack Coastal and Doflamingo wasn't the least happy with the display. How dare this bastard even think to try enticing him when his sweet little _**angel**_ was bawling his _**perfect**_ little eyes out? When his clearly gorgeous _**perfect**_ Pretty marked by him, so obviously, was right there? What kind of person could do _**that**_? Not one he even wanted to be wiping shit off his shoes on, let alone to have looking at him like _**that**_ , that's for sure! What an asshole!

The blond didn't even give the man a second glance as he darted over to the pitchers of steaming water, quickly pouring a bottle from the book bag that he held Luffy's baby things in, pausing only when he felt a hand on his arm and Croco's scent hit his nose.

"Hey, just…. try to calm down a bit. Take some… uh.. deep breaths…. Alright, Flamingo bastard? Your pheromones are stressing out more than just us." Crocodile said, swallowing, "Remember how Luffy _**cries**_ if Bentham _**does**_ , even though….. you know Bentham's _**happy**_?" Crocodile said, subconsciously rubbing the blond's trembling arm while looking and sounding painfully awkward. He was so not a comforter. What the Hell was he even doing? Was he doing this, right? Crocodile's scent, although a bit odd, was pumping out calming 'mamma' pheromones like crazy without even realizing it.

Doflamingo found himself not as tense as he took in the other man's smell and saw the concerned look he was flashing the pup….. and him. He felt himself melt a bit at the man's attempt at being comforting. "He's so hungry, but-but I'm a _**good**_ father!" Doflamingo emphasized. Tone anxious.

"Damn it, you weirdo! Why would you even think that someone was going to accuse you of not being a good dad? You're stressed out because you are a good dad, _**idiot**_! I was just going to steal the brat from you so you could make the bottle easier. I'd be pissed if you dropped him while you're so damn worked up. He'd whine even _**worse**_!" Crocodile grumbled. That was _**exactly**_ why he wanted the pup and not because the blond and the pup's combined stress was nearly sending him into an anxiety attack or anything.

Doflamingo's ridged shoulders relaxed ever so slightly and his deadly sneer softened into a somewhat tense affectionate look. His Croco was so so sweet! That's right, Croco was his Lu's new mommy. That meant that he was there to help love and take care of _**his**_ Sweetness when he was having a hard time. "Being upset when Lu is already so unhappy probably isn't the best." The alpha agreed after a few moments, reluctantly handing the pup over. His ears still ringing from those loud sorrowful cries that seemed never ending.

The pup hungrily rooted as Doflamingo began making his bottle. Getting an embarrassed huff from Crocodile when he nuzzled at the man's chest with a demanding cry. "Shh, it's alright Lu. I know, I _**know**_." He brunet signed, rearranging the still bundled infant away from chest level and closer to his scent glands. Trying his best to ignore the painful squeezing in his chest at the hungry cries the pup was making.

"This is too _**hot**_!" Doflamingo snarled, barely controlling himself from the urge to throw the bottle at the awkwardly standing attendant.

"I-Sir I was just told that I was supposed to bring water that was heated for drinking. I-I thought it was for tea or something!" The man hurriedly explained, looking completely out of his element.

"I _**said**_ it needed to be body temperature! Not so hot I'd burn my own mouth on it! Are you _**trying**_ to kill _**my**_ Luffy?" Doflamingo snarled.

The man yelped as he felt himself suddenly walking on his own and reaching out for the pitcher of heated water. "What-I-I _**please**_ stop!"

"Young Master, we can just add some cold water from this pitcher over here," Jora said, grimacing as she held up the crystal clear pitcher.

Seeing everything getting totally out of control, Crocodile made a noise of agreement. Before the brunet alpha could start screaming in terror like he clearly was about to do, he needed to get that shit show under control. He was starving and clearly, Doflamingo wasn't thinking straight. "Yeah, let's just let this one slide….. We're all starving and tired. Let's just make him leave and feed poor Luffy. Good parents focus on their kid's needs _**right**_?" Crocodile said, wanting to deescalate things before the whole trip could blow up and a man could end up splattered across everyone or end up screaming on the floor. It wasn't only unnerving and annoying for something like that to happen, but there were kids in the room. He wasn't going to let any more torture and bludgeoning occur in front of those boys if he could help it. They were pirates, yes, but Luffy couldn't even walk yet, so it was more than a bit much. Even as awful as the crew he grew up with could be, they tried keeping stuff at that level to a minimum for at least his first couple of years…. And well, he still wouldn't call himself a shining example of mental health or anything. Crocodile's words immediately got Doflamingo's attention and a delighted, almost love-struck grin stretched its way across the blond's face.

"Taking care of our baby together!~" Doflamingo purred, his stress and rage quickly getting under control enough that he completely forgot about the man and did just as Jora suggested, mixing some cold water in with the warm that he already had in the bottle. His poor _**sweet**_ baby's cries getting so loud everyone felt almost dizzy from the horrible noise.

"Here you go, Treasure." Doflamingo crooned. Shoving the tit into the pup's mouth over a frazzled looking Crocodile's shoulder. Everyone signed in relief as the pup settled and the blond acted like a near murder and nervous breakdown hadn't happened at all. No one was willing to bring up the topic, so they went on with eating like nothing had even happened at all. The man was set free after some reminding from Diamante and the food was quickly passed around.

"Is that _**better**_ little glutton?" Doflamingo cooed sweetly as he took Luffy back, cradling him in one arm as he guzzled his bottle down with hungry sucks and expertly ate with his free hand purring at the much-improved scent of a happy pup wafted from the infant.

"See? He's fine. He was just a bit crabby, is all." Crocodile grumbled and leaned over to watch Luffy smiling a little. His eyes quickly turned to daggers and snapped over to Bentham when he heard an audible Awwwing and caught the man gushing over the three of them. Damn _**traitor**_! Acting like he'd gone soft just because he wasn't being a total ass! Him being nicer didn't mean anything! He could be nice! He _**could**_! It didn't mean anything special!

"I don't like him unhappy. Lu-Lu's such a _**sweet**_ thing I just want to _**kill**_ anything that upsets him even a little! Fufu~" Doflamingo exclaimed, giving the infant a kiss on the cheek before taking another bite of steak. He lit up when the pup lazily pulled away from his nearly empty bottle and beamed up at him, making a chirpy little burble that had the man positively melting. " _ **My**_ Sweetness, happy now that you aren't starving? Fufu, my poor Treasure, so _**hungry**_ and made to wear _**clothes**_ and just so _**manhandled**_ today. So trying wasn't it? Daddy'll make sure to make up for it all.~" The man crooned, wiping at his son's face before he could rub his formula coated mouth on him just like he was sure the pup was planning on doing. He was such a little sneak when messy. "Do you need some help with that, Pretty?" Doflamingo asked, eyeing a frustrated looking Crocodile trying to work open a roll.

The man grimaced, glancing over at the others that he knew were all too interested in watching them. Before giving a quick reluctant nod. Sputtering and growling a ' _ **not here'**_ when the blond chuffed and planted a kiss on his forehead with a sly smirk before plopping Luffy in his lap, being careful to cage him in with his legs, then grabbed the basket of rolls and began buttering them with more zeal then necessary.

Luffy, of course, made an alarmed little squeak at suddenly no longer being able to see his family anymore, surrounded by legs on either side. He _**didn't**_ like it! Luffy liked being high up in his daddy's arms and being able to see _**all**_ of his Uncles and Auntie and his new people, especially his super special safe smelling nice one with the rumbly voice! Where was he? He could hear them all and smell them, all of his most favorite people, but all he saw was his daddy and he wasn't cuddling him right! Luffy let out an insistent merp for attention, trying to figure out where everyone was, then a questioning peep when he continued on being ignored, big dark eyes looking around the best they could. Then he heard someone say his name, the loud one that talked to him a lot, grumbled at Daddy who made the nice noises that shook his body and a warm hand patted his head for a moment before leaving him.

Luffy pouted, irritated at that point by the lack of affection. Then daddy began to say things to him, using his name and words he knew like Good-boy and His and Daddy and Love and the new good word he used when talking about his new person that Luffy loved so much, Mommy, but he still didn't pick him up like he wanted and his 'mommy' person didn't either and Luffy still couldn't see his special people.

The dark-haired infant shrunk in on himself a little at all of the unfamiliar smells and the lack of attention quickly began to feel isolating and lonely and the pup couldn't stand either of those feelings. A warbly mewl making it's way out of Luffy and he was suddenly being scooped up by hands smaller than daddy's and was petted and cuddled just right. Now incredibly happy Luffy mewed and enthusiastically nuzzled his head into the man's soothing patting hand. Realizing that he no longer smelled like him, Luffy butted his head against the man's buttoned suit jacket. All of his special people should always smell like him, especially this one! His uncle, that smelled of interesting good things and wore smooth, comfy things. Luffy liked him a lot. Especially when he showed him the pretty swirly blue stuff. He was _**so**_ happy that the man had picked him up. The pup had begun to feel so sad and lonely when his daddy hadn't paid attention to him. Not even his new special person hadn't listened to him! It had really hurt his feelings!

"Pink, you didn't have to take him away! I just wanted you to hold him for a second, so he wasn't feeling so anxious. You know how he gets if someone isn't holding him." Doflamingo pouted. Eying the infant enthusiastically rubbing his perfect little face on the other man. Luffy was just the sweetest cutest little thing. It wasn't fair that Pink would get to have all of that love focused on him just because he had to stop cuddling Luffy for a few minutes to help his Pretty butter and cut some things up! Though as long as he didn't chirp at the other man, then he could maybe tolerate it.

The blond watched on as the pup made a happy little sound as Pink gave in and swiftly chinned his insistent nephew back. Doflamingo was positively sulking once Pink's lips turning up into the slightest smile at Luffy's delighted little mews and squeaks. Doflamingo was very happy that Luffy loved all of his family so much and he loved that his found family positively adored his Treasure so _**so**_ much but he wasn't supposed to nuzzling and cuddling them right now and especially not wanting to be scent marked or to be scent marking anyone but his _**daddy**_ after the drama that had happened earlier!

"He doesn't smell like any of us anymore. Let us love on our only nephew before you hog him again!" Diamante insisted, smirking at the sulky looks he was getting from not only a very openly pouting Doflamingo, but a glaring Crocodile, to. Didn't love their Lu-Lu, his _**ass**_! No one with any semblance of emotion could resist such an adorable, precious face, not even Vergo could resist and that guy was as expressive as a tree stump! Crocodile clearly was in denial. Diamante may have been doubtful of having the other man and his crew join their family and to have that man anywhere near their Lu, especially when Doffy began calling him the pup's mother, but he was more than convinced after the display earlier that their captain and the man were soulmates! He made not only Doffy so incredibly happy but Lu to. Crocodile needed to just give up resisting and submit to Doffy's rule.

Surely, seeing the way they lived and how much they enjoy themselves and how happy they all were, Crocodile had to realize he would be so much happier himself if he _**just**_ gave _**in**_! And clearly, Luffy liked him. He even let Crocodile carry him around without Doffy nearby! The man positively reeked of maternal pheromones anytime he even glanced at the pup, not that he would know that, but he did. Clearly, they all needed to do their part in helping their Doffy and Lu chain him down if Doffy wasn't going to do it himself.

Doflamingo was too in love for his own good. If he didn't assert his dominance, then _**how**_ did he expect to keep Crocodile from heading back to the Grandline? Both Lu and Doffy would be so devastated and they _**wouldn't**_ have that happen. Not only that, but they had all grown quite attached to Bentham, the man was a perfect addition to the family and was _**so**_ good with Lu. Which although irritating, Diamante couldn't stand the idea of Lu-Lu calling for his new auntie and getting hurt because he didn't understand why the young man wasn't there. Waiting to scoop the infant up and pepper his face with kisses while smiling that idiotic smile of his. On top of all of that, Daz was so much fun to spar against!

"Yeah, Doffy! You're both hogging him _**too**_ much now! I want to see _**my**_ Lu-Lu more!" Trebol exclaimed, wagging his finger at the blond scoldingly before he snatched up a brat with some tongs and practically drown it in spoonfuls of spiced mustard.

Bentham made a noise of agreement, watching Luffy's enthusiastic looking snuggling and reassured, looking around at his family. Giving the boy a melted expression. He felt like he was struck through the heart when the pup focused on him then gave him one of his precious full-faced grins, all full of gums and shiny adoring trusting eyes. Both pups crying earlier had absolutely broken his heart and he was glad that they were both now in such good moods. They were such good babies!

"I want to take Lu with us to see the **_Zeppelin_**!" Buffalo insisted between bites, beaming at the thought and rocking in his seat.

"That would be fun, getting to spend time with my _**wonderful**_ nephews! Maybe we can get a treat to? Perhaps an ice cream? I'm sure a place like this has to have some good ice cream! I heard that this island also has a museum dedicated Flying contraptions and warships and it has a race track that you can drive those car things around on and win money from. I'm not that into gambling but doesn't that sound _**fun**_?" Bentham said, grinning just as happily as Luffy as he thought about all of the fun things he could do with the pups in the next few days. Though…. Maybe not the racing thing, at least not with Luffy, but it would be fun to watch with Buffalo, who practically vibrated in his seat eagerly exclaiming that they had to see all of it. He more than felt that Buffalo needed and deserved the extra love and attention after what he had been put through earlier.

"Bringing Luffy on one of those flying _**bags**_ of air?! Crocodile guffed, smelling incredibly stressed. He huffed as he watched Luffy grab at Vergo's wiggling finger. The pup making that strangely endearing huffing laugh of his that sounded more like a mischievous snicker and he was suddenly feeling irritated. The brunet narrowed his eyes, ugh, Luffy was going to stink like them! "He's too young. What if something happens? Besides, wouldn't it be _**best**_ if I kept watch of him? I'm a Logia type, in case anything happens, I'm less likely to get injured and he doesn't like the bird or I away from him for long." Crocodile grumbled.

"Oh, well, I'm sure he would be alright for a few hours, captain!" Bentham said, fully knowing he was stirring the pot at that point as he forced himself not to smile at the man's terrible attempt at pretending he wasn't painfully possessive of the pup already….. and didn't already practically love the infant more than life itself. Clearly, Doflamingo didn't have such issues as he nearly swooned next to the man. Though Crocodile was too busy with glaring jealously over the infant not loving on and fawning over him. Bentham suspected his captain didn't even realize he was doing it.

Ugh, to have a love like that, so cute!~ Annoying his captain was for his own good. Hopefully, he would embrace this family that Doflamingo wanted so badly for them. He may not have been a good guy and not exactly to Bentham's liking, but he treated his captain with so much genuine love, even if it was sort of obsessive. Doflamingo may not have known him long, but he loved and trusted and respected Bentham's captain enough that he wanted to be a real family with him. Insisting that Crocodile was his son's mother and was patient and more than willing to put up with his tendency to lash out and his coldness.

The man treated Bentham's captain as someone beautiful and like a normal person, like a beloved _**mate**_ , not a _**freak**_ or sex object like so many people would have. Doflamingo and his crew treated all of them like normal people. He was _**just**_ Bentham or Bon to them. He was the fun aunt and Bon was proud of who he was and refused to change who he was as a person just because of convention's sake, he didn't give a crap what others said or thought of him even if they hadn't liked him. Life _**wasn't**_ worth living if you couldn't be yourself is what the man believed with all of his heart and soul. It was still nice to be treated like he wasn't some perverse freak for being himself, though. Like he and the rest of the crew were what they were, normal people with some things that set them apart from the general public simply because they weren't a bunch of cookie-cutter people. Well… Zala could be a little…. Eehh, but he wasn't going to judge as long as he didn't have to see her bedroom habits. It wasn't his place to judge.

"We are going to the room once we're done here. Luffy will probably want a nap and I could use one too. We can start to do stuff tomorrow…. After dealing with our other issue." Crocodile all but ordered the pink mantle wearing man, though he was still eying pink holding Luffy. "If we are going to stay here for more than a couple of days, I'm going to need some warmer clothes. Luffy will need a few more things to. Maybe dressing him in layers will be easier than something like that jacket of his since he hates being constrained so much?" Crocodile pointed out, his lips quirking up as memories of Luffy's indignant caterwauling and his impression of an overcooked noodle flashed through his head. The urge to snatch him up becoming even stronger.

"Fufufu, Whatever you like Croco!~" Doflamingo readily agreed, eager to get to spend time with and show off their new little _**family**_ unit. Luffy and his lovely Crocodile and himself. It was so _**so**_ perfect and he was so _**happy**_ to have both of them all to himself. _**Belonging**_ to him, _**loving**_ him just like he _**loved**_ them! He dreamed about having a family of his very own since he was a boy trapped in this scum filled Hell with the humans. As much as it pained him, it was doubtful that his Croco was quite as in love with Doflamingo as he was with his Pretty, _**yet**_. With his cold and conscious nature, though surely he had to be getting there after his sweetness earlier. Even his complaints were starting to feel more like grouchy old man grumbles and less like the man was actually bothered by what he was going on about. Though that was just another thing that was _**so**_ endearing about the man to the alpha!

Doflamingo couldn't think of anything he didn't find cute or bewitching about him other than maybe his self-image issues. Which just made him angry and hurt for him. If he ever found whoever hurt his Pretty like that, they would long beg for death before he would even consider allowing it.

The satisfied look on Crocodile's face and scent he emitted told Doflamingo that he had said exactly the right thing. Which, of course, made Doflamingo _**incredibly**_ happy. Giving Crocodile the illusion of total control helped to keep him calm and comfortable and more receptive to him and Luffy. If he got so much in return for letting his _**Pretty**_ order him around sometimes, something Doflamingo hadn't even really minded in the first place so far, then why wouldn't he? Besides, the blond was very picky about smells and sleeping places. It would take at least a few hours of scenting the place again after so long before he would feel comfortable.

Although The young alpha hadn't acted like he was paying much attention, he had observed Crocodile plenty already to be able to tell that he was just as bad if not worse about it. Even Luffy was starting to develop the trait. Just another thing that Doflamingo found incredibly endearing about the infant. Smelling so much like his daddy even after baths. It was like his scent was soaked into the infant's skin. Knowing that Luffy wasn't his. He was so happy to have Crocodile's scent mixing so perfectly with his own now. To fantasize that their precious boy was birthed by _**his**_ Pretty. Looking so much like him with those big dark eyes and pretty dark hair and lovely soft features. Even when Luffy got grouchy and annoyed, it reminded Doflamingo of the man.

"You about finished?" Crocodile grouched, wanting Luffy back in his arms instead of passed around like a bowl of good potato salad. He had gone from Senior Pink to Vergo and now was being held by Diamante, who had stolen him away from a very confused looking Vergo. This all going on in a span of only a few minutes.

Doflamingo snickered under his breath before deliberately taking the slowest bite possible of his steak.

" _ **Don't**_ you be messing with me like that! You have two bites left! Eat them like an adult before I steal the brat and banish you to the ships for the _**whole**_ trip!" Crocodile scolded.

"Fufu, you _**wouldn't**_ do that!~" Doflamingo said, smirking at the other man his tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth.

"You wanna' try me?" Crocodile growled, raising an eyebrow at the other man.

Doflamingo's smirk dimmed quite a bit after that, along with the smug look he was wearing.

"That's what I _**thought**_!" Crocodile said almost playfully as he watched the blond plop both bites of meat into his mouth and hardly swipe his mouth with his napkin before standing up. Immediately guffing and going red-faced as Doflamingo took the opportunity to give him a peck on the lips all sweet like. The _**bastard**_!

"What are we waiting for _**Pretty**_? I thought that if I didn't start acting like an _**adult**_ and hurry up that I'd have to sleep on the ship? Kissing _**my**_ Pretty is _**very**_ adult-like, isn't it? Fufu, Or did I need to add some more tongue?" Doflamingo asked, tone sweet almost innocent-sounding, but the grin on his face and swiping tongue were wicked as they came and grin sharper than any razor.

Crocodile growled under his breath. Growing redder when Bentham scolded them about children being present. "Alright, alright, Luffy'll be up all night if we don't get him settled now. Especially with his weird scenting thing he does. I mean, what pup that _**can't**_ even walk yet, has to scent mark _**all**_ the time? I mean, the needing to always be marked was odd enough on it's own, but the kid marks everything in sight!" Crocodile pointed out, trying to ignore the disgustingly endeared fluttery feeling he got even thinking about it. Someone else may have thought the quirky trait was adorable, but he wasn't that person.

"Not _**anything**_! Our Lu has reasonable standards! He just marks things and people that he _**adores**_ and _**loves**_ most.~" Doflamingo scuffed, sounding almost offended that the brunet would imply that his little Treasure would show that much possessiveness and affection to just anyone or anything. He didn't need to cheapen the wonderful bond that Luffy had with either of them. Especially him. The pup was his pride and joy and life! Destined to be his perfect little son before he was even born!

Luffy let out an affronted squeak when Jora tried to take him from Bentham, happily snuggling with the enthusiastic man who had managed to snatch him from Diamante before anyone else when the man got up to go to the restroom. The woman then went on about how the man had stolen the love of her nephew from her in an overly dramatic fashion that no one was particularly impressed with. Thankfully, they didn't have to listen to it for long as Crocodile demandingly held his hand out for the pup, ignoring the pouts of the other crewmates. He swore; even Daz looked a bit disappointed! Ugh, grown men getting all pathetic and gooey-eyed over an infant, how embarrassing!

Once Luffy realized his new special person was there and wanting to hold him, he made eager grabby hands, chirping and trilling excitedly, urging the man to pick him up and to show him affection. The table instantly went quiet as everyone eyed the grinning pup with bulging eyes.

"Did little master just?-" Jora sputtered, eying the pup then a shocked looking Crocodile. "For Master Crocodile?"

Luffy looked around, confusion clear as day in those wide eyes as he looked around at his suddenly quiet family, all looking at him with expressions he didn't recognize. He let out an amused huffing giggle at the silly looks, then focus back on 'mommy' as 'daddy' called him. Letting out an affectionate trilling chirp, eager to get his, nice, safe smelling person to cuddle him.

Crocodile's face went about 5 shades of red even as at least a dozen delighted raspy chirps and half chuffs rattled his chest, his scent possessive and adoring and incredibly maternal in all the most dangerous ways. "I-I think it's time for a nap Lu." The man managed to choke out. Not even irritated with himself for stuttering. He scooped the pup up and, ignoring Doflamingo's half-surprised half swooning, storming past him to the hallway where their escort was waiting and barked orders to take him to Doflamingo's suite, absently nuzzling at the ecstatic smelling pup.

Once he got to the suite, he commanded the man to head back to wait for the rest of the family and to leave him be. He laid Luffy on the massive plush bed in the middle of the bedroom, ignoring the annoyed grunt the pup made at being set down so quickly and worked on removing his hook. An instinct he hadn't given into for years was too strong to ignore and as much as he tried to calm down, Crocodile couldn't help but feel like he was floating on cloud 9. His Sweet little brat making him feel all of those sickening pathetic things. Making those wonderfully _**horrible**_ , 'I love you, I'm **your** baby, don't you love me to?,' Sounds. His smell reflecting that sentiment. Smelling like he was _**his**_ and claimed and of trusting adoration. The man felt half emotionally wrecked.

Crocodile knew he was such a _**bastard**_ and a _**freak**_ and _**completely**_ unsuited to be a parent, but the thought of never seeing the Luffy again, to having the pup want nothing to do with him. He forced those thoughts away and carefully sat his Mace and hook aside. It hadn't even two months since he met the pup and it had only been about 3 since meeting Doflamingo and it already felt like a lifetime. Before Crocodile's thoughts could devolve, Luffy caught his attention again, rolling onto his belly and letting out an irritated squeak that his person wasn't being loving like he had wanted. Why were his favorite people being so negligent today? Couldn't they hear him? He wanted to love on them and everyone paid attention to _**everything**_ but him! Did he do something wrong?

Crocodile let out an amused huff, "Give me a second kid." He chided. Slipping off his nice shoes and carefully draping his new fur coat over the back of a nearby chair. Undoing his ascot and doing the same, then his vest. Talking about random things to the pup. He had noticed over the time he had traveled with Doflamingo that the other man did so, especially when Luffy was being particularly needy. The noisy bird was such a nonstop talker that Crocodile suspected that the other man had actually caused the issue with Luffy constantly needing to be talked to if he wasn't being fawned over. The pup had settled right down and was making much calmer attentive little burbles and mews in response to being talked to. It definitely _**wasn't**_ something that melted a guy like Crocodile's heart.

"Alright, now to find that Flamingo weirdo's stash." Crocodile announced. Looking through each drawer and cabinet in the room until he found a whole cubby full of various kinds of bright colored blankets and pillows. He rolled his eyes at his find. Crocodile had been nearly positive that the other man would have some kind of nesting collection somewhere. Crocodile grimaced at the neon monstrosities that most of them were, but honestly, it was better than literally everything being various shades of blinding pinks. At least there were some nice orange pieces and some white and reds too.

He gathered up as much as he could and tossed it all on the side of the bed Luffy wasn't wiggling around on, like the squirmy little thing he was. Crocodile was unable to help himself when he snickered at the wide-eyed startled 'oof' Luffy made. It was easier to let his guard down when it was just him and Lu. He wondered if that was how Doflamingo felt? Once he grabbed every last thing in the closet the man carefully set to work, carefully layering things and building up the sides to his nest and making sure the softest and most attractive of the neon monstrosities were on full view, carefully rubbing his throat and chin and wrists against the fabric. He made sure to lay Luffy near himself as he moved him around as needed while building until he was finally done.

By the time he was nearly done Crocodile was feeling incredibly calm, calmer than he had without Doflamingo in a long time, not that he would ever admit that the man could ever settle him. He couldn't help but purr near the end of his nest-building and he felt strangely affectionate. Luffy, of course, on hands and knees, had very happily and enthusiastically did all he could to help scent and build the nest. Rubbing his face into the fluffy fabrics and kneading his little hands into the various pieces while letting out delighted chirps while his whole body vibrated with the power of his squeaky purring.

Once that was done Crocodile scooped the pup up and began to thoroughly scent the squirt. Getting rid of the nasty stink of anyone but him on the infant… Well, and Doflamingo, but that stink just wouldn't go away no matter how _**hard**_ he tried removing it. It was so firmly ingrained into the kid's pores that it wouldn't even go away with a bath, it was honestly kind of weird, but he could… _**tolerate**_ the bastard's smell at least.

Luffy, of course, eagerly chinned him back, always happy to mark all of his favorite people as his. It wasn't long though, before Doflamingo had to show up. That _**disgusting**_ heart melted look on his face. Then the horrible bastard had to start fawning over the nest he built, praising him and coming inside without being invited once he stripped down. Draping that damn ugly mantle over his new coat, like Crocodile wouldn't realize that he was trying to scent his coat with that ugly thing, and cuddling up to Crocodile and Luffy like they were a _**mated**_ pair or something! Stinking up his hard made nest with that, 'I'm so _**happy**_ and I _**worship**_ you/your _**mine**_ and mine _**alone**_ /Protective loving paternal' stink he wouldn't stop letting off. Trying to butter him up like that, the _**nerve**_!

It may have only taken Crocodile a few minutes to fall asleep with the brat snuggled into his neck and those annoying octopi limbs all over the place from Doflamingo, but that didn't mean he loved it or was going to gain comfort from them. _**Not**_ that he even like it, not at _**all**_! He hated it, _**all**_ of it! He was a cold-hearted bastard after all…. _**Right**_?

**End Chapter 9**

**So this is one of two main characters for my future Webcomic. I did mess up on his chin and mouth a bit but he was a crappy pencil doodle before this so I think he turned out decent and I have most of the kinks of drawing him figured out now.**

****

**Here are my two main characters together in a super quickly drawn digital doodle. Not loving the hair on either of them in this but I just wanted to show them to everyone! :) I love them they are good beans even if Sabaday is practically a feral cat around anyone that he hasn't known for like 10 plus years. I also have some tight sketches of a bunch of the panels done.**

**0000000**

Facebook: [https://www.facebook.com/groups/625936208357179](https://www.facebook.com/groups/625936208357179%20) \- My group

Instagram- <https://www.instagram.com/yazzi_daydream/>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry, this chapter didn't go more in-depth, but I plan to really get into Blackjack Coastal next chapter. Also, Croco floundering over his instincts regarding Luffy just gives me life. They're both such precious beans! Who are the mystery hooded people? Also, can't wait for people to get to see the name I have for Buffalo's dad.
> 
> IMPORTANT-Also, did anyone pick up on my little hidden hints for something a bit strange?
> 
> Alright, now what would everyone like to see happen? I love suggestions and use them a lot.
> 
> IMPORTANT-By the way I apologize for not updating lately. I have had a crazy amount of homework and on top of that I have been having some major health problems recently and I haven't really been talking about much. They are neurological and cause me to have very shaky hands, dizziness, eye issues, weakness, exhaustion and quite a few other issues and it comes and goes and was pretty bad the last few weeks though eased up a bit the last few days. I am getting tests done.
> 
> IMPORTANT-I will try to update as much as possible but I just kind of have to go with what my body and schedule allows. I will try to have another chapter up around Thanksgiving. I am excited for December though, because in December, I will definitely have at least one chapter out, I won't promise two because I am starting on a Webcomic and want to at least have 2-3 chapters of it drawn if possible by the end of December(My break starts I think the 14th of December this year and it ends the 11th of January I believe). Still, I am hoping for at least 2 chapters for, 'His Sunflower Smiles' done and suspect without a bunch of homework that I can probably write that much pretty easily.
> 
> IMPORTANT-The Webcomic will be about Pirates/the high seas, of course, as One Piece was a big inspiration for the webcomic. I have noticed that there hasn't been nearly enough stuff about pirates. I am thinking about having it be O/B/A with the same kind of dynamics and treatment of the dynamics that I have in this story.
> 
> If anyone wants to help me come up with some ideas for it or want to help me with deciding on some of the designs for some of my characters, please visit my Instagram, facebook or even comment ideas on here. If enough people want to vote or comment on them I would be willing to do a poll on who gets in as final designs and who doesn't. As I have said before, ideas are more than welcome on all of my works. Right now, I am trying to figure out how my beans will survive being on a deserted island all alone after being taught pretty much nothing.
> 
> Please review you guys/gals really help motivate me and give me the most amazing ideas for my stories and see you all next time!


	11. Smile like a Crocodile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took so long to update this. I have been having a lot of health issues that have really been kicking my but the last few months. I also had some writer's block about halfway through and was foolish enough to add an extra class this semester so I am having even more issues with keeping up than I was before with College.
> 
> The chapter ended up being 15,018 words, (not including author's notes, so pretty long), so not quite twice the length of what I usually write, but that was giving me issues too. Anyway, Hope everyone enjoys! Also, sorry to anyone I forgot to message back. I was looking through everything today and did notice that I did end up doing that with a few people that were kind enough to give me some feedback on this chapter when I had writer's block.
> 
> I did take things that people said to me into account while writing this chapter, though. I had interned to message back and I really wasn't feeling great for about a week and honestly totally forgot. I will write these things down in the future to remind myself. I really appreciated all of the input and help I was given! I really don't want any of you to think that I didn't so Thank you all so much!

**Start Chapter 10**

Crocodile woke muggy-headed and pleasantly warm, though confused as to why he had woke up. The man rubbed his eyes and smiled a little at how good he felt. Even his stump wasn't feeling too bad and the pain was usually at Its worse as for the brunet as he was going to sleep and right as he was waking up. As the first one up, for once, Crocodile expertly detangled himself from the surrounding blankets and sat up, his arms automatically going to wrap themselves around Luffy.

The man's eyes jerked open when his arms met nothing but naked torso. His pup wasn't nestled into him anymore. How did that even happen? He wasn't exactly the heaviest sleeper in the world. "What the-" Crocodile grumbled under his breath. Why was he even freaking out like that? He'd just snatch him back from the stupid bird. Who did that idiot think he _**was**_ , stealing the brat from _**him**_ like that?! Huffing under his breath, the man turned to where Doflamingo was laying or… well, should have been laying. All that was laying in the blond's place was an oversized, ugh, flamingo-shaped pillow saturated in the alpha's scent. It had clearly been drenched to 'comfort' Crocodile. The nerve of that bird bastard! Like he needed or wanted anything like that! Where was Luffy? That's who he…. Needed to sooth… something? Anxiety spiked through the brunet in a way he couldn't remember feeling since he was a young, insecure pup. Where was he? Where was he?! Where was his-his where was Luffy?

Crocodile immediately dug through the blankets, instincts demanding he do so and no one was there to judge. Where was Doflamingo? The guy practically had baby radar when it came to Luffy! Why was he feeling so damn overwhelmed? He hadn't had an episode in ages! Grabbing the blankets, Crocodile decided to just toss them feeling more and more frantic in his search as his instincts insisted the pup was still there and rapid-fire thoughts of possibly accidentally dropping or squishing the infant wouldn't leave his mind. Had someone taken the pup? Doflamingo would have at least left a note if he planned to leave with Lu for a bit. Crocodile's observation Haki was far from the best, but it, just like his instincts, kept insisting that the infant was right there. Clearly, that wasn't right, though! Throwing some of the blankets aside with a growl, the brunet froze when he heard an alarmed squeak. Relief hit the man so hard if he let out a shuddered, overwhelmingly happy chirp… well, who was Lu going to tell?

Curled up in the very corner of the nest, near the end of the bed, was a blurry-eyed Luffy. He had apparently been under the main layer of covers. How the hell had he got over there, though? Under there? Doflamingo would have never placed him that far from either of them and if he ever even thought about it, Crocodile would have most definitely have kicked his ass. Anxiety spiked through the man as the realization that Luffy was lucky, especially at his age that he hadn't suffocated under those layers. It could have been a very real possibility and he had just been snoozing away just outside of touching distance from him!

"Lu, what are you doing all the way over there?" Crocodile huffed, calming down a bit as the infant made a needy little burble for the man and immediately aimed tiny grabby hands at his fellow brunet. The moment Luffy was scooped up, he was desperately clinging and nuzzling into the man's chest and trying his best to rub himself against the underside of the older brunet's chin. Making desperate little 'love me' mewls.

"It's alright, Lu. I'm here." Crocodile rasped, rubbing comforting circles against the infant's back. He really wished the pup could tell him how the hell he got over there and where his asshole daddy was. He sighed, "Your so damn demanding and loud 99% of the time and you couldn't have spoken up a bit? Not even a _**little**_?" Crocodile grumbled, tone mildly scolding as he pulled the pup away to eye him, getting confused wide, trusting eyes and a questioning little peep. If he were anyone else, Crocodile's heart may have stuttered in his chest, but he wasn't that sort of sentimental weak-willed person, not at all! Maybe…

"Ugh, your attempts at buttering me up _**don't**_ work! Not at _**all**_!" Crocodile mumbled, red-faced as he tucked the pup against himself and ran his chin over the infant's head. To take away the flamingo's _**stink,**_ of course! It was not at _**all**_ because he may have suddenly had an even stronger urge to scent him than before or anything…. And Chirping/chuffing was just a totally _**normal**_ side-effect of interacting with a happy chirpy baby was all! How was the man supposed to resist when Luffy was back to being a criminally adorable chirpy and smiley pup again? Of course, Crocodile's hand was tied! He had no choice but to chirp right back at Lu, only a monster of the _**worst**_ kind could have resisted the urge!

Luffy let out a content little sound, wiggling a bit before he decided he was comfortably nestled with his head in the crock of the brunet's neck. "You a little sleepy still, Lu? Alright, we can sleep a little longer. Just _**you**_ and _**me**_ without that annoying dad of yours _**stinking**_ us up and trying to take your attention _**away**_ or doing anything weird to me." The man said, his voice a content rumble. Crocodile smiled as Luffy sleepily snuggled into him. Clearly sniffing at his glands, making pleased little sounds.

"You like _**my**_ smell Lu?" Crocodile chuckled. He laid himself back into his nest and pulling the blankets back over himself. Careful to not let Luffy slide off as he settled back in. The brunet then tucked the blankets to be just under his chin. Crocodile preferred to sleep that way and it made it easier to be able to cover Luffy's naked little back.

It was far from freezing in the room, thankfully. However, the man still preferred to be practically boiling and Crocodile didn't like keeping the infant uncovered, even if Luffy seemed comfortable. It wasn't that hard to keep the pup from rejecting the blankets as long as he was free to wiggle about and as long as they were at least covering part of his head. The man was very careful to keep the blanket from covering the pup's face. Honestly, an easy task when the infant was always so busy nuzzling beneath one's chin or practically suffocating himself vai shoving his nose into a scent gland. Lovey little thing that he was.

In the last few weeks, Luffy had begun to show a particular love for having his whole body completely covered in blankets and other soft fluffy things, especially if he was completely covered in them with just enough of an air hole he was lucky he didn't suffocate. He probably would have if Doflamingo wasn't such a diligent or well obsessive helicopter parent that hardly put the infant down, to be honest. Crocodile had an inkling that the pup would likely be a burrowing sort of nester. It left both Doflamingo and himself half-amused at the cuteness and half terrified the infant would suffocate to death if they didn't carefully watch him, especially when he got around to moving on his own. No matter what, the situation was unusual. Burrowing nesters weren't exactly common.

Crocodile just hoped that the bird idiot didn't have too many hid'e'holes at his home base for the brat to nest in! The man's ship was already a maze and a half and absolutely massive. They'd never find him and then he'd have to hear the bird bitch about it and worst of all, Crocodile himself, might end up having a heart attack over the runt!

The infant squirmed a little rubbing his face against Crocodile's bare shoulder and let out a lethargic little chirp that was quickly followed up by his signature squeaky purr that started and ended on repeat, signifying that not only was he incredibly content but fading in and out of sleep.

"That's a good pup." Crocodile rasped, rubbing circles on Luffy's back, just like Doflamingo had taught him. He continued rubbing gentle but firm circles until the pup went still and his purrs petered out completely. Then that soft comforting breathing hit his ears like a sleeping spell.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The next time Crocodile woke up, it was to the familiar sounds of Luffy's insistent merps and the now familiar feeling of a face rooting around. He groaned, supporting the pup as he sat up. Why was that brat so obsessed with his tits? He was the only one that the infant did it to and it wasn't like Crocodile was producing or anything. He wasn't even a proper omega and the kid had been on a bottle since he was born!

"No sucking those, there's nothing in there!" The man grumbled, holding the pup up to eye level so he could scold him. Crocodile sighed and absolutely _**didn't**_ melt or smile at the utterly puzzled look he got and indigent squeak Luffy made at being forced away from his chest seconds before he could latch on.

"Don't get all grumpy with me Mr. or I might not want to feed ya'!" Crocodile mocked, throwing his legs over the side of the bed and got up. He thought about getting dressed before heading out into the shared common space, opposed to the private apartment-like space set up for Doflamingo. If anyone knew where the dumbass was, it would be his crew. It seemed like the lot of them were long since trained on keeping track of the idiot.

Crocodile wrapped Luffy up the best he could and laid him back on the bed. His rolling around made the man nervous to turn his back for long if the pup wasn't sitting with someone. Luffy had begun to try and roll around when he wasn't being held or cuddled up with. After that, the brunet tossed on a pair of sleep pants and draped his new jacket over his shoulders.

"Alright, brat, time to see that weirdo family of yours. I'm sure they'll have your formula out there somewhere." Crocodile told the infant, getting an irritated huff from the pup. "Don't be sassing me! _**Normal**_ babies _**like**_ to be all bundled up like this," Luffy made a disgusted squeak and began squirming but was too tightly burritoed to get free. "It's true, your just _**weird**_! Now don't take that tone of voice with me brat!" Crocodile teasingly scolded, an unconscious grin lighting up his face at the pouty little glare he got. Ugh, why did his chest do all of those annoying squirmy things anytime he got a reaction from Lu?

"Hey, _**hey**_! Crocy! You're finally awake! Bwehehe, I was starting to get worried! Doffy said you get up early as him, but it's already noon! Doffy fed Lu-Lu a few hours ago and he said you didn't move an inch, so he was going to let you sleep a bit longer." Trebol explained, though didn't get up from his spot at the table he and a few other executives were eating at, like he usually would have.

" _ **Noon**_?" Crocodile sputtered. "Why didn't the moron wake me up? I wanted to get that unwanted guest taken _**care**_ of before we left for the day! I had the whole morning planned out." The man huffed. Seeing the book bag full of Luffy's things sitting near the end of the table Crocodile shifted Luffy to his left side and reached forward. He squawked and thrashed when he was wrenched into a familiar lap.

"God damned bastard! I'll rip your throat out in your _**sleep**_ for this!" Crocodile snarled, his face went red as the rest of the executives laughed their asses off at his expense. Assholes, the whole lot of them! And he was actually thinking he might be able to tolerate being around them for a little bit longer than planned! God, he _**despised**_ this man! He had actually thought the bastard might just…-

"Get off of me, you slimy _**prick**_!" Crocodile barked, trying to worm his way out of the other man's lap and out of those grabby hands without accidentally dropping a very startled Luffy.

"Settle down, _**Pretty**_.~ Fufu, I was getting worried you and our Sweet little _**Treasure**_ were sick or something! Are you feeling alright? I ordered some soup for you Lovely. Do you want some soup?~ I got you some more pretty blankets to and I ordered a surprise I think you are really going to like for your hook!" Doflamingo fussed. Nuzzling his face against Crocodile's and sniffed at the man before moving to Luffy, who was still a bit bewildered-looking. "Hummm, you both still _**smell**_ fine, just like last time I checked."

"You were _**sniffing**_ me in my sleep?"

"Of course, _**Pretty**_! Don't worry, I wouldn't _**ever**_ do that with anyone but you and Luffy or our dear family!~"

Crocodile gave the other man the whale eye, growling under his breath when the long-limbed blond continued to positively beam at him. God, he was so frign' _**nuts**_ and _**inappropriate**_ and somehow, in that moment, the weirdo came off as some sweet, socially inept thing. Ugh, being around the bastard was doing the weirdest things to him! He couldn't be thinking the pink moron was being, god forbid, _**sweet**_ …. Or _**cute**_ or anything ridiculous and irritating like that! He was a man and didn't do cute or sweet or _**cuddly**_ …. As if reading Crocodile's broody thoughts, Luffy let out one of his demanding 'pay attention to me' merps that had Crocodile running fingers through the pup's fluffy hair. Well… he _**wasn't**_ a total ass. He made exceptions for infants. Er… _**Luffy**_ in particular. But the brunet _**swore**_ , only the worst monster alive couldn't love that kid.

"Can I sit up now?"

"But you fit in my lap so nice Pretty! Fufu!"

"Well, you're pissing off Luffy and I don't want to have to listen to another hunger fit today."

Doflamingo grimaced, helping the other man up at that. Though he wrapped an arm around his brunet to force him to stay seated in his lap, much to the other man's clear irritation. "Well then, we can't have that! Our poor hungry boy~ It's a good thing my Devil fruit's so handy or you or your gorgeous Mommy might have had to leave my lap." Doflamingo purred, flexing his fingers a bottle full of water zipped across the room. "Thankfully, that didn't have to happen because Daddy would be so sad then!"

"Here we are, Sweetness!" The man cooed, snickering when Luffy's volume immediately picked up and his merps become all about being hungry instead of wanting attention. Those great big peepers zeroed in on the bottle in his father's hand as Doflamingo began putting his formula in the bottle and thoroughly shaking it. Luffy's meal was taken care of and he was guzzling down his first portion seconds later as the infant eagerly latched on.

"So _**Pretty**_ … What would you like to do first? We could go and gamble a bit, there's a _**spa**_ ~ and private _**hot springs**_ … We could go to the race track or see a concert? Then we can wreak a little havoc and end our day with Luffy's aunties and uncles getting to spend some quality time with him~ Bon and Buffalo were talking about how much they wanted to play with our sweet boy later!" Doflamingo purred, running a finger down Crocodile's cutely scarred nose, getting an unimpressed look.

"Neh, _**neh**_ , Crocy! It says here that they have a new exhibit house at the zoo! Bwehehehe, your name's Crocodile and the new exhibit is _**Crocodilians of the world**_ , isn't that funny Crocy?" Trebol exclaimed, waving the flyer he had in his hand at the red-faced brunet.

"Oh, _**Crocy**_ ~ That's a super _**cute**_ nickname! I think I'll use it sometimes to!" Doflamingo cooed, rubbing his face against the smaller man's neck.

"Let me see _**that**_." Crocodile demanded, trying to pretend he hadn't even heard what the bird had said.

"Bwehe, you could say please, ya know!" Trebol pointed out, though his tone of voice was good-humored as he went to hand the flyer over anyway.

Crocodile Elbowed Doflamingo. "Be useful and grab that for me."

"Fufufu, you don't have to be so mean _**Crocy**_ I'd do it anyways."

" _ **This**_ , this is what I want to do. I wanna' go _**here**_! Then we can bring Lu to. It says here that it's open until 6. If we hurry up, we could get nearly 5 hours in. Plenty of time to see the main exhibits." Crocodile insisted speaking with more enthusiasm than one would think possible for the usually aloof man after just a few minutes of the brunet looking over the flyer.

"Go to the zoo?" Doflamingo asked, nonexistent eyebrow raised.

"Yeah! It's a great _**family**_ activity, don't _**you**_ think?" Crocodile said, knowing that Doflamingo would melt in a second if he worded his demand in such a way.

Doflamingo let out a chuff and eagerly kissed at the other man's face, ignoring the annoyed look he got in return. "Of course, Croco! _**You**_ and _**me**_ and _**our**_ sweet little baby~ Get to show the both of _**my**_ Lovelies off!" Doflamingo purred, utterly enamored by the idea. Doing stereotypical family things with his 'mate' and baby. Showing off his gorgeous _**perfect**_ budding _**family**_ to everyone possible. The thought made him so _**so**_ happy! It was just weird that Croco decided on such a mundane thing when they could do absolutely anything that they wanted. Though the young alpha was just happy that his Pretty was accepting him and their Lu so much better now. It was a dream come true!

Crocodile went red but was too happy that he got his way to get too irritated, especially when he wanted to leave right away. The brunet snatched up a piece of pizza from one of the platters sitting in the middle of the table and practically inhaled it before getting up, Luffy in arms, and carrying the pup back to the bedroom. The man finished up dressing after that and picked out a comfortable but tasteful-looking outfit for Luffy. If only Luffy agreed.

"Flamingo, get your ass in here and _**help**_ me!" Crocodile shouted after probably a good 5 to 10 minutes of struggling against the pup's frantic squirming.

"Not until you call me by my _**name**_ ~"

Crocodile growled under his breath, "Alright then, _**Doflamingo**_ , get your lazy ass in here!"

Doflamingo came through the door, arms crossed and pouting like a wronged child. "No, that's not it _**either**_! Fufu, I call you _**Croco**_ and you call me _**Doffy**_!"

Crocodile sputtered, glaring at the other man. "I'm not calling you some-some _**pet**_ name!"

"It's not a pet name, it's what my _**family**_ calls me~"

Luffy made a disgusted squeak pushing at Crocodile with all of his strength.

"Ugh, whatever! _**Doffy**_ help me get him in these," Crocodile sighed, holding up a maroon-colored sweatshirt and a pair of tiny khakis and a cute little pair of red socks with dinosaurs on them.

Doflamingo grimaced, "Why don't we put the pink onesie on him? Those ones are making Luffy sad with how dark and boring they are!"

"We are the adults here. I don't care if ' _ **Luffy'**_ thinks they're boring. Do you want Luffy cold and miserable just because ' _ **he'**_ prefers that pink thing? I don't!" Crocodile pointed out, rolled his eyes. "That reminds me, after the zoo, I want us to find a few things for Lu. He doesn't have nearly enough warm stuff for this sort of climate. I know he stays inside a lot, but that _**isn't**_ an excuse to not be prepared. Luffy's just a pup and isn't a particularly chunky one, so he'll get colder easier than we do." Crocodile said, ignoring the way Doflamingo continued to pout even as the man did as he was told and dressed the glaring infant.

"Thanks… I _**guess**_ … now you're the only one left. Go get your ass snazzied up. You have 10 minutes or we're leaving without you." Crocodile insisted, laying back on the bed with Luffy pressed against his shoulder to try and calm the fussing, clearly furious infant.

"30, there is no way I can get ready so quickly! I mean, _**look**_ at me!" Doflamingo insisted, making an up and down gesture at himself. "Perfection takes _**time**_!"

"I got dressed in 10 and I'm missing a _**hand**_ , sorry if I'm not feelin' pity for you!"

"20 then!"

"I've seen your version of perfection, 10's _**plenty**_."

Doflamingo sputtered, frowning at his Croco, _**offended**_. He wouldn't even get to take a shower! The blond grumbled to himself, Doffy was _**gorgeous**_! The tone of voice his Pretty was using was clearly sarcastic. The blond huffed. Clearly, Croco was just being ornery again. That had to be it because Doflamingo was most _**definitely**_ an absolutely a fashion _**icon**_!

"Fine-fine Pretty! I'll make it work… I _**guess**_." Doflamingo sighed out dramatically. Stripping there and then.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Crocodile shouted, quickly quieting down and rubbed at Luffy's back after the pup let out an annoyed sound. Though, he still gave the other man death eyes to make sure he knew he was still judging him.

"Getting dressed Pretty~" Doflamingo _**purred**_ , the grin on his face teasing. "You've had me _**in**_ you _**plenty**_ , don't tell me that seeing all of me is making you _**flustered**_ my Croco? Fufufufufu!"

Crocodile decided not to react to the other man's teasing. Honestly, it just wasn't worth the further embarrassment the man would cause. Crocodile cringed when the blond clearly was eying some neon pink thing with bright orange and red flames all over it. "Not that one! Wear that black button-up! Yeah, that _**one**_ with that red tie! I like when you wear that one." Crocodile exclaimed, tone pleased when the blond alpha held up the items the brunet had insisted upon. Actually listening to him.

Doflamingo preened, eager to do as the his pretty brunet asked, spinning in a circle for the other man, no bottoms on. "My Croco thinks I look good in this one? That I'm _**especially**_ handsome? Fufufu, or do I look _**distinguished**_?~"

"Put some pants on."

"Of course, pretty~ What _**else**_ do you want me to wear?"

"What am I playing, 'lets dress the full grown man' with you now?" Crocodile grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"I like being _**pretty**_ for you Pretty~." Doflamingo purred, his strange eyes practically sparkling with child-like delight and a less appropriate excitement, "Being your _**sexy**_ boy toy dress-up doll~ Makes me feel like I _**belong**_ to _**my**_ Crocy even more! Now, tell me what else you like on me, _**my**_ Croco. Let me be _**pretty**_ for you~."

"Oh, gods! We're just heading to the _**zoo**_!"

"So? Is it wrong to want to look good for my Crocodile?"

"Ugh, Don't say things like _**that**_!" Crocodile sputtered, face once again bright red as he covered it with his hand. "I li-Those black dress pants you have or those red ones with the black designs on them, the ones that are the same color as the tie! And put on some damn boxers while you're at it!" Crocodile barked, pointedly focusing on Luffy, who was nuzzling at his covered glands with wide confused eyes and a determined expression on his face.

"You want to smell more like me Lu?" Crocodile murmured, slipping his arm from his jacket and pulling his sleeve down with his teeth to present his wrist gland to Luffy getting several delighted chirps and squeaky trills when he began rubbing it over the pup's face and neck. The infant more than happy to be marked by the man eagerly nuzzled into the wrist and let out a happy little purr, himself.

"Fufufu, My lovelies are so _**cute**_ together!~" The young alpha purred, grinning ear to ear as he slipped something into his pocket. "I guess I'm ready my Pretty." Doflamingo exclaimed, throwing his mantle over his shoulders. His shoes already on and a more decorative set of his signature shades were already picked out and perching on his nose. "I had Pica fill up some bottles and had him take some of Lu's toys and clothes from his bag to make it easier. Apparently, Bentham and his crew made some carry sling things for Lu that Pink insists that Lu-Lu doesn't seem to mind being in. I don't know about doing that though… I mean if it comes down to it I have pockets so…."

"First off, you are _**not**_ putting my so-kid…KID, the kid in your damn _**pocket**_! How many times do we have to go over _**this**_? Secondly, I don't care what you keep insisting. You and I, both know, there isn't any damn pockets in that _**thing**_!"

Crocodile grimaced at the full-out beaming that the other man was doing at him. So excited and happy that he didn't even try to defend that monstrosity that he wore like he usually would. Ugh! That was a super disturbing look on Doflamingo's face; seriously, he needed to stop!

" _ **Croco**_ ~' Doflamingo cooed, the vibrating undertones of an enamored purr rumbling through his words. "Such a _**good**_ momma for our Lu-Lu, look at _**our**_ Sweetness. He loves you so much, already! Fufu, I'm so _**happy**_! My Croco loving and accepting _**our**_ baby!" Doflamingo murmured, making his way over to _**his**_ sweet lovelies and nuzzled his cheek against Crocodile's. The blond then, pecked kisses all over his pretty's _**adorable**_ scar. He managed to ignore Crocodile's fussing and flustered behavior and even managed to resist Luffy's indignant squeaks and demands to be included in being kissed and scented as well. Looking into Croco's big beautiful dark eyes, Doflamingo's heart swelled with absolute adoration. His _**perfect**_ beautiful Crocodile, the loveliest man he'd ever laid eyes on! With that stunning cruelty and ferocity and cunning that could rival his own, the body of a god, and the fierce and vicious love of a mother Crocodile guarding his eggs when it came to those he cared for. The smaller man's namesake suited him perfectly. He couldn't have been more perfect if Doflamingo had built him with his own two hands to be his ideal mate.

"S-Shut up! Let's get going before it's not even worth going!" Crocodile grumbled, though it was far more a half-hearted thing than Doflamingo had expected, his Croco even sounded a little pleased in his opinion. Was he finally wearing his pretty down?!

The blond couldn't resist scenting his Lu a bit and peppering his face with kisses before relenting and letting his Pretty get up. The blond ignored Crocodile's annoyed growl as the young alpha snatched up Luffy.

Doflamingo had begun to feel a bit anxious. Crocodile had been holding his pup far more than Doflamingo permitted the others to do. It had been more tolerable before when they mostly laid in bed. The thought of taking Luffy out in public was stressful and his tolerance for others holding his precious Treasure was thin. Especially after the day before.

The young alpha grinned happily as Luffy let out a pleased little mewl, happily rubbing his face against the feathers from the man's mantle draping around him. Doflamingo loosely wrapped one of the soft yarned baby blankets that he had made for the pup. This was after, Philipe(One of Bentham's crewmates, thus his sweet Croco's), had shown him the pattern to make it. This was after Doflamingo himself and Lao G(who had taken up knitting after attending Bentham's crew's craft Saturdays) had gone to one of the crafting days. As long as the man kept Luffy's arms free, the infant would be reasonably complacent with being wrapped up. That reminded him, Doffy needed to find a high-quality craft store so they could get some more yarn that wouldn't bother his sweet boy's sensitive omegan skin. Of course, he could make some sort of material that he could use, having the string fruit, but it just wasn't the same.

Doflamingo hadn't yet had the chance to show the pup what he had made him. Thankfully, much to the man's delight, Luffy let out a delighted burble as he kneaded the soft thing with curious fingers, making the blond practically swoon in happiness that his boy liked the blanket he had made for him so much. Feeling completely flattered when the infant eagerly nuzzled his face into the soft fabric and made eager little chirps at the man. Practically saying, 'look at this soft fluffy thing I have! I love it so much, isn't this fluffy thing just the best thing ever?' It had Doffy struggling not to keen in melted adoration. His sweet boy was just so _**so**_ cute!

"Why is he fine with you wrapping him up but not me? That isn't even the proper way to wrap a baby up! You've got to swaddle them like a _**burrito**_!" Crocodile guffed, totally outraged looking.

"Fufu, Pretty, you've got to give Lu-Lu the illusion of having some freedom and choice or he'll bluster and complain to the end of time! Isn't that right _**Sweetness**_?~ My silly fussy boy, so opinionated! Do you like the fluffy blanket Daddy made for you Treasure?" Doflamingo crooned, grinning ear to ear as he playfully rubbed noses with Luffy, who let out a delighted squeal as he did so. "Oh, you flatter me so! Fufu, My cute little free-spirited sweetie pie!~ Yes you are, so cute and sweet and so _**so**_ stubborn! Just like your Mommy and Daddy!~ Such a _**good**_ boy, Daddy _**loves**_ you _**so**_ much! Yes, I do!"

Crocodile huffed, not at all fighting down a purr or endeared sounds! Maybe someone else may have, but he wasn't absolutely _**melting**_ at the sight of Doflamingo and their-the pup being all sweet and lovey-dovey with each other! _**Especially**_ with the bird's half chuffed words or even when the man let off an incredibly parental protective/devoted adoring scent! His cheeks just felt hot because he was getting so annoyed by how long they were taking, that's all! A man like him didn't get all doughy and soft anred-cheeked like some prepubescent omegan boy going through his first real crush and watching that crush cooing over a pup or something all sweet like! Crocodile _**especially**_ didn't envy or feel the slightest bit of insecurity or jealousy when Doffy was nuzzled so enthusiastically or delightedly squeaked and chirped and trilled at while being grinned at with Lu's special sunshine smile either, not at _**all**_!

The brunet grabbed his hook and mace and carefully secured them over his stump, feeling safer after he was done. So what if he was maybe watching Doflamingo being fawned over by Luffy the whole time? "Come on, Flamingo bastard, stop stalling already! I wanna' get there while it's still worth it!" Crocodile barked, not at _**all**_ pouting when Luffy happily snuggled into the bastard's hideous feathered mantle. Nor did he get all mushy and flustered when the pair beamed at him, not at all!

"Oh! Look at how happy the masters are! Little master's back to being his normal self, so smiley and darling!~" Jora cooed.

"Awe, _**Lu-Lu**_! Back to being his cute happy self!~ Bwehehe, Not being hungry or stressed out, making our adorable little nephew all wide-eyed and chirpy again!" Trebol exclaimed, "Ne-Neh, Isn't that right, _**Lu-Lu**_? So happy and _**cute**_!" Trebol chuffed and grinned as Luffy trilled happily back at him. Then the man glared in clear jealousy at the others as they began to let out familial chuffs and distracted his adorable nephew's attention from him! How could they?! Taking away his special moment with his adorable nephew! Clearly, they were doing their best to usurp him as favorite uncle!

The pup letting out delighted mews and squeaks and burbles in response to the other executives at the table making affectionate possessive chuffs to him. Luffy absolutely preened. Practically basking in the loving attention, he was getting from his most special favorite people!

Diamante and Jora were quick to get up to join the little family to the zoo getting Crocodile to let out an annoyed growl. This trip was supposed to just be the Flamingo bastard and their-the pup! The _**three**_ of them, not them and then some tag alongs!

The grouchy brunet scooped up the backpack with a curt thanks to Pica. After that, he gave Doflamingo a pointed look, who was of course too busy preening over Luffy's own delighted preening to notice. The Pink monstrosity wearing alpha positively stank of parental adoration and pride. Crocodile grumbled under his breath. He didn't want them to come with too! This was just supposed to be a trip with his- with the doofy idiot and sweet little Lu. Doflamingo and Luffy and Crocodile as a f- t-together! They were going to ruin the whole outing! Crocodile growled under his breath, annoyed with himself when he realized he felt more upset than angry or annoyed. When did he suddenly get so damn emotional?

"If you don't hurry up I'll leave you behind, flamingo!" Crocodile snarled, crossing his arms as he stormed towards the door.

" _ **Croco**_!" Doflamingo guffed, easily catching up to the brunet in only a couple of quick strides, "alright- _ **alright**_ , I won't make my lovely wait any longer." The alpha crooned almost apologetically. He started petting his Lu-Lu's fluffy hair when the pup made a bewildered squeak at their quick departure from his Auntie and Uncles making sweet sounds at him.

"Not like it matters!" Crocodile grumbled, suddenly feeling like an emotional wreck. The lump in his throat felt like it was crushing him and his eyes were suddenly feeling exceptionally moist. The man hadn't hid the way he was feeling nearly as well as he thought he had as Doflamingo quite suddenly yanked the door closed before either Diamante or Jora could follow the trio.

"Hey, what's wrong Pretty? Are you still not feeling well?" Doflamingo fussed, immediately sniffing at the man.

"No! I-I'm _**fine**_! Why would you think anything was wrong?" Crocodile huffed.

Doflamingo frowned, "Crocodile _ **Crocodile**_." He pressed, tone dead serious.

Crocodile stiffened as the blond carefully pulled him into an embrace, tucking him under his chin and nuzzled affectionately, like one would do to _**gentle**_ their _**mate**_. The brunet went red-faced but still found himself relaxing into the hold, especially after Luffy chirped so sweetly for him, seeming to thoroughly enjoy having the pair so close to him. The infant going from looking mildly stressed to making his strange adorable huffing laughter that sounded more like cheeky snickers.

"Now, what has you in such a snit Croco?~ Hum?" Doflamingo asked, tone commanding yet honey-sweet. The younger man sighed, planting a kiss on Crocodile's hair, ignoring the flustered protests. "Come on, what has my lovely pretty so _**upset**_?"

"You'll _**laugh**_!" Crocodile grumbled, rubbing a finger over Luffy's nuzzling little head.

"Croco~ I just want to make you _**happy**_! What's the point of going out on your outing with our Lu-Lu if your not enjoying yourself? Tell me what's wrong so I can fix it for _**my**_ beauty!~"

Crocodile unconsciously leaned into the man's affectionate embrace. "F-Fine! A grown man begging me like that," Crocodile huffed, absolutely not pouting up at the other man. "I'll tell ya'!"

Doflamingo happily peppered kisses over his pretty's lovely face, making sure to pay special attention to his cute scar. Letting out affectionate chuffs that had Luffy eagerly reciprocating with bubbly chirps.

Crocodile couldn't help but to chuckle under his breath at how absolutely delighted sounding and enthusiastic the pup was. Sweet little thing, Luffy was pure sunshine. The infant absolutely _**didn't**_ soften the grouchy man from the rant he was practicing in his head, not at all! No one could butter him up so easily. Yet when he spoke the most embarrassing mushy, painfully insecure bit of drivel poured its way from his mouth.

"I wanted it to be just _**us**_ …. No one else… I wanted us to go as a-a _**together**_ …. I just wanted you… and me to see the Crocodiles with Lu." The older brunet managed to choke out. Cheeks almost florescent they were so red. He refused to make any eye contacted with the absolutely enthralled looking alpha.

"Croco!~ Pretty, we adore you too! _**Love**_ my lovelies _**so**_ much~!" Doflamingo crooned enthusiastically, chuffing, letting out an endeared trill at the end and pulling his collar aside so he could frantically rub his scent glands all over the faint-looking brunet. Luffy, of course, helped the best he could from his position until he decided that he, too, needed to be scented and that it was a travesty that he didn't positively _**stink**_ of the man's strong possessive protective smelling scent gland oils like he loved to so much nor was his daddy nuzzling him like he was his special 'mommy' person and if he got to be loved on like that then Luffy absolutely should be to! Luffy let out a loud pathetic squeak.

Crocodile snorted, "needy little thing." He grumbled good-naturedly. "Go on then, take care of Mr. Clingy. I'm sure everyone within a mile's ganna be able to smell this stink! Get that one all stunk up to, before he gets all pouty." The brunet said, rolling his eyes as Luffy let a more annoyed sounding huff then began to trill and chirp in delight as Doflamingo began carefully but eagerly nuzzle Luffy and began running his oils through Luffy's hair and over the pup's developing neck and wrist glands. "My _**good**_ boy!~" Doflamingo practically sang, having to force down the urge to drag both of his pretty's back to their room to cuddle and feed and groom the pair.

"Ugh, _**Doffy**_! Are the both of you done talking? Can we come in yet? Are we not still going to go?" Diamante's impatient-sounding voice called, only slightly muffled by the heavy mahogany and gold door between them.

Doflamingo snickered under his breath before opening the door, grinning ear to ear at the pair of executives. "Aunties and Uncles will have to entertain themselves for a little while, I'm afraid. Fufu, we're going to go on a cute Mommy and Daddy date with Lu!~" The blond exclaimed, fidgeting excitedly. The 'like a mated pair showing off their pup on their own for the first time in public' heavily implied.

Jora awwed, eyes practically sparkling at the thought of her young master going on a date with his Crocodile and the pair spending time with and showing off her adorable nephew. Everyone on the island would be jealous of how handsome the pair was and how incomparably perfect and lovely and cute Lu was!

Diamante wasn't nearly as enthusiastic about the idea of the pair taking his cute nephew on his first major kiddy trip without him. He wanted to take pictures and-and to spend the rest of the day cuddling and fawning and watching his precious little nephew seeing animals for the first time, damn it! He was sure it was going to be positively heart-melting! Besides, they hadn't got to have Lu-Lu to themselves in ages! He should definitely be allowed to come along and who was going to help guard his sweet little nephew if he didn't?

Already able to tell that Diamante was going to be nothing but a pouting downer, Doflamingo reassured him. "Don't worry, _**Uncle**_ Diamante~ we'll all do something together later."

The man huffed, clearly not thrilled with the idea.

"Why don't you go to the basement? I was told they have that fighting ring all set up now~ with your talent, you could win easily!" Doflamingo practically purred, smirking as the other man's eyes lit up and he got all bashful and pink-cheeked.

Diamante waved the other man away, "I'm not that good! I'm sure someone there would be better than me!" He insisted.

"No, no Diamante! Even before you got your devil fruit, your sword skills had always been _**incredibly**_ impressive to me! I doubt that anyone within 100 miles could best you, hell I'd say no one in _**all**_ of the North Blue could best you!" Doflamingo insisted.

Diamante squawked, covering his face with one hand while shyly waving the other man's words of praise away even as he looked incredibly flattered, "You are giving me far too much credit flattering me like this!"

"Fine then, I guess you're _**not**_ the best?" Doflamingo signed out, sounding disappointed as he spoke his words more in a questioning tone of voice, playing the other man with years worth of practiced ease.

"Okay _**okay**_! You are absolutely _**right**_! I am the best and I will _**prove**_ it!" The much taller man crowed a pleased grin and a look of clear delighted flattery on his face as he preened and stood up stick straight.

"Are you sure?"

"Of _**course**_ Doffy! You and Crocodile go ahead with Lu-Lu! I'll go win it all easily in the name of my adorable nephew of course, as I _**am**_ the best uncle!" The man insisted, trying to shoo the pair to the door as he practically trembled with anticipation, mumbling about grabbing his sword and being the best uncle ever.

"You played him like a fiddle." Crocodile said once they were finally able to get out of the door. He tried not to pay much attention to the outraged shouts after he had heard Diamante's claims of being the best uncle before the snick of the door fully closing could be heard. The brunet looked like he was half-amused, half concerned.

Luffy let out an excitable sound as the pair walked down the twisting and turning hallways, Doflamingo easily navigating the place. The infant looked around with wide attentive eyes seeming to be enthralled by the change of scenery. It got a chuckle from both Doflamingo and Crocodile.

"Yes, well, Diamante's my family. We've all been together since I was a boy, so of course, I know _**all**_ of the best ways to butter him up!" The alpha explained, tone and grin cheeky. His attention quickly getting caught by their Luffy's happy babbles and his slight leaning to try and get a better look around.

"Do you like seeing all of the new stuff Lu? Just like when Daddy redid the ship? Fufufu! My adventurous boy~ being all _**brave**_ and _**curious**_!" Doflamingo kissed the pup's cheek when Luffy let out a happy little shriek in reply, then babbled up at him, grinning ear to ear. His sweet _**sweet**_ precious boy not being anxious or cautious, made the blond feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Signs that his Treasure was a very happy, well cared for, secure feeling pup and he was a good _**good**_ daddy that made his boy feel safe and loved. Especially as Luffy was behaving in such a way at such a young age as he was some sort of O dominant Omega, making him more prone to being sensitive to those sorts of things in a negative way.

Crocodile couldn't help but smile, amused, and _**not**_ at all mushy at the sight of Doflamingo fawning over the Pup. No, he was only being influenced by the fact that the boy was so happy and excited sounding and smelling. The brunet absolutely wasn't melted at the sight of Doffy being a sweet father. Only the worst kind of person wouldn't be moved in some way by such a sweet pup being so content and happy smelling, making those wonderfully delighted babbles!

Luffy let out an interested sound as they stepped into the gold-gilded elevator. The dings went off for every floor they went past, looking this way and that trying to figure out where the strange sound was coming from, getting chuckles from both adults. As they left the elevator, the pup looked a little overwhelmed by all of the people that came into view for about the first 5 seconds until his daddy and Mommy made reassuring sounds. After that, he was back to wanting to see everything! Wide-eyed and curiously peeping at all of the strange sounds and sights, letting out excitable trills as he became more confident again. Get all worked up when his eyes landed on all of the pretty shiny stuff again, making a grabby little hand at a pillar of it when they got close.

"Kukuku- Lu has expensive taste!" Crocodile teased, eying the perfectly polished gold veneered pillar that Luffy was so fixated on.

"Of course he does! What kind of Pirate prince would such a sweetie be if he didn't have such good tastes? Isn't that right Treasure? Gold is just so pretty isn't it? Fufu," The blond crooned, lifting Luffy to eye level and planting a kiss on the crown of the burbling pup's head. "Such a good little Donquixote prince we have, yes _**you**_ are~ _**Daddy's**_ little prince~" Doffy cooed, turning a mischievous smile on Crocodile, then held the pup eye level with the other man. "Isn't that right, _**mommy**_ croccy? He's our perfect lil' prince, isn't he?"

Crocodile huffed, going a little red as the other man practically pushed the pup in his face. "Yeah, _**yeah,**_ he's a good pup."

"And-" Doflamingo pressed, pouting as the other man leaned away a little from the now wiggly Luffy who had let out an instant, 'I'm your baby and I love you and want your affection' chirp at the brunet. "Croco _**loving**_ mommy's are supposed to kiss their cute babies, so they _**know**_ mommy _**loves**_ them to!"

" _ **Ugh**_ , you _**know**_ how I feel about being buttered up around people!" Crocodile grumbled, about to step away until Luffy let out a shuddering little breath, getting all watery-eyed when he didn't respond in any way. It was the anxious, almost heartbroken sounding little peep that had the man's heart feeling like someone had stepped on it, though and the little sound had Doflamingo looking incredibly hurt maybe even more so than Luffy.

Before the Blond was able to respond in any way the older Brunet was fixing things. Doing whatever he could to comfort the pup. Crocodile planted a kiss to the pup's nose almost compulsively, never ever wanting the pup to make a sound like that in regards to him _**ever**_ again. Then something clicked like it had the night before. Making Crocodile feel compelled to love on the pup. Kissing his rosy little cheeks and his forehead, then the crown of his floofy haired little head feelings welling up to the point that the man was feeling entirely overwhelmed and far too vulnerable.

Crocodile wanted to steal Luffy away and cuddle and kiss all of that anxious uncertainty he may have created away. He wanted to make sure Lu knew he was sorry a thousand times over for even possibly making Luffy feel even the tiniest bit uncertain about his lo-care for him. Crocodile's childhood was bad enough. He wouldn't ever make his… a kid ever feel the way he _**had**_ , especially not _**his**_ sweet boy! Gods, he was such a bastard. To make that sweet little brat respond that way at all, Doflamingo too!

Crocodile wanted to snatch Lu away from the man. Suddenly scared that Doflamingo might not let him see the infant after upsetting Luffy enough that he got that worked up. That sweet sunshine boy had been pushed to the point…. He began to react like a pup would if his own momma was rejecting him. Like… like _**Crocodile**_ really was _**his**_ -like Crocodile was rejecting him.

"M'sorry, I-I didn't mean to hurt ya' like that, sweet boy." The man mumbled, a bit of a trill tapering at the end of his speech as he carefully leaned against Doffy. Maybe the slightest bit nervous with the stone-faced look that Doffy still sported.

Doflamingo had Luffy cuddled to himself at that point. Still eying the brunet with clear caution as Crocodile carefully and gently scratched at Luffy's scalp. The older man _**maybe**_ melting a little when the infant eagerly nuzzled back into his hand making desperately happy 'love you' 'love me-love on me' sounds at the man. After that, it was like all had gone back to being right with the world.

Doflamingo settled, pulling his pretty against his side. He made sure the smaller man could easily continue to pet and love on their Treasure. He had been on the edge of being incredibly upset and angry with his Croco, but the man clearly hadn't meant to upset their Lu by the way his _**good**_ momma Pretty reacted! Their poor boy, such a sensitive little _**sweetness**_. The scene nearly broke his heart! Doffy was _**so**_ glad that his pretty was being such a _**good**_ mommy now, though. If his Croco _**hadn't**_ reacted the way that he had…. Well, Doflamingo honestly wasn't sure what he would have _**done**_ to him. The blond ran a hand over the other man's cheek in an affectionate manner, ignoring the staring group of bystanders. It was a good thing his lovely Crocodile hadn't pushed him. Doflamingo mused. He may have ended up with a broken heart and the little misunderstanding may have ended up with his beauty eventually trying to gnaw his own hand off.

Doffy's pretty fixed his mistakes, though. Just like the wonderful, perfect _**Mommy**_ that he was and Luffy was all _**cute**_ and _**happy**_ and _**chirpy**_ and just like he should always be. To the young alpha, that's what really mattered! Ugh, _**his**_ lovelies were so _**cute**_ together. The way that they smiled at each other _**so**_ adorably and chirping and chuffing and trilling, like _**that**_! It made Doflamingo so incredibly happy! His cute oblivious Croco, not even realizing he was being such an adorable, sweet mommy, trying to make up for upsetting their Treasure. Such a _**good**_ mother focusing on their baby so much that he no longer even noticed the other people that had made him so reluctant and shy before!~ His scent was so nice too, all _**maternal**_ and _**lovey**_ , adoring and _**viciously**_ protective. The alpha loved it.

"So _**my**_ Croco," Doflamingo started, subtly guiding the other man from the Casino and to the main road that would lead to the zoo a little more than 10 minutes walk away. It also thankfully would lead them away from that weird band of cloaked weirdos. In particular, that weird cloaked guy that just _**wouldn't**_ stop trying to follow them around. "What do you want to see first? I've heard they have a huge aviary with lots of _**pretty**_ birds! They even have a breeding pair of south birds~" The man purred, smiling ear to ear at the thought of getting to see lots of beautiful wild-colored feathery creatures.

Crocodile rolled his eyes, "Of _**course**_ , a noisy bird brain would like to see a bunch of noisy birds."

"Fufufu, of course! Birds are fun! They're smart and can be all sorts of bright colors, like to talk and socialize and even though the females may not always look as wild and colorful, they have an _**attitude**_ and are _**so**_ clever!" Doffy exclaimed, bouncing a little. He let out a chuckle when Luffy, feeding off of his energy, let out a loud bubbly laugh and tried bouncing to, giggling when the man began rocking him.

Crocodile, despite himself, smiled at the man's boisterous behavior. Damn it, the stupid bird and Lu laughing and being all happy like that might actually be kind of…. Ugh, _**cute**_. Just a little, though. Damn flamingo bastard! "I guess they're not so bad."

Doflamingo beamed. His pretty was so sweet and so _**so**_ adorable! He felt like his chest would burst from the affection he felt for the other, his Croco finally letting himself loosen up and be all sweet like that in public. He hoped that Croco would continue being comfortable enough to behave that way, his _**perfect**_ pretty~. The blond forced himself not to comment on what the other man had said. His beauty was shy and defensive when it came to allowing through any of his vulnerability in both a friend and familial way, making him snippy and incredibly defensive.

Doffy's poor gorgeous Pretty, the young alpha wished he knew who had hurt him so he could rip them _**apart**_ and crush not only their _**bodies**_ but very _**souls**_ and _**will**_ to live for making _**his**_ beauty so uncomfortable with being openly affectionate with his own incredibly wonderful loving _**mate**_ and perfect adorable little _son_!

**00000000000000000000000000000000000**

After getting to the zoo. The pair were informed that because the new exhibit had become available to the 'public' that week, that the entire place was staying open an extra two hours for the entire week. The news had Crocodile smiling and allowing Doffy to plant a kiss to his cheek with far less protest than he had expected. He even openly crooned and laughed at the wide-eyed fascinated looks Luffy was giving everything around them. His nonstop curious, delighted babbles and chirps had the pair on cloud 9, practically drugged by the endorphins flooding their systems at the constant barrage of happy sounds and because of the cloy smell of their pup feeling so safe and excited. The infant not showing even the slightest bit of fear as the pair took him from exhibit to exhibit.

What really seemed to have broken the ice around the brunet was when Doflamingo had been used as an oversized perch for the hundreds of exotic birds within one of the massive tropical greenhouses. The man positively _**beaming**_ with child-like glee as he looked like he belonged in the place and demanding that his Croco used the photo making Den-Den Mushi that he had brought with to take pictures while he fed the noisy things. Doflamingo had so much fun that it had been hard to even convince him to move on after the three had stayed for nearly an hour, just in that area. Luffy seemed to have been equally as disappointed as the pup, being carefully guarded, had cooed and babbled and squeaked so happily over the funny colorful fluffy loud things.

By the time they had gotten to the Crocodilian building, Crocodile was grinning, smelling of being completely relaxed and excited. Once they entered the building, a completely different side to the man came out that Doffy wasn't expecting. If he had thought he was cute _**before**_ … Well, his Crocodile began grinning like a child who had seen a puppy as the first pool came into view. On it's edges were a handful of pearly white gators with splotches of almost freckle-like black spots across their muzzles, slender bodies, and almost transparent paddle-like tails. Most of the creatures were sprawled out on the silky looking black sand that cupped the main pool.

"Spotted Opal Ladies! They're from the West Blue! You can only find them on the Glossi White Isles. I haven't seen one of these since I was a teen!" Crocodile exclaimed, sounding thoroughly impressed.

Was his Croco…. Fawning over these creatures like an excited kid? Doflamingo had to force himself, using all of his willpower not to croon and dot on the other man.

"They have-have fucking _**Bananawani**_?! Look at her Doffy!" Crocodile insisted, gesturing at the massive creature, grinning ear to ear. Not even noticing that his tone was getting a chirpy coo to it as he gave the creature his 'mommy eyes'. It seemed like reptiles or maybe just crocodilians had the same love for Crocodile as he did for them as time and time again, the creatures came up to the barriers to be cooed at and fawned over. Even a couple of the massive Bananawani came over and flopped their massive heads over the protective barrier.(Giving Doflamingo a bit of a heart attack at first, to be honest, with his tiny pup with them.) The young female, about half the size of the others yet, had Crocodile especially enamored. "She's so damn _**gorgeous**_! Look at _**you**_!" The man crooned, ignoring the signs all around that warned against going anywhere off of the path or near any barriers and began scratching at the beast's massive head.

Doflamingo's face went red as his cute brunet cooed at the creature, smelling even stronger of more maternal hormones than earlier and he already was pumping it out so much that he had trouble not snuggling him and mounting him. Ugh, his _**heart**_! How could he have such a perfect cute mate and baby? He would have to take Croco to see animals more often after seeing the way he acted around them. His brunet was so _**so**_ cute with them! That and the man became so sweet and lovey after being around them! The blond loved seeing his Croco all _**relaxed**_ and smiling so _**prettily**_.

Doflamingo had put his foot down when it came to his Croco's insistence at introducing their Treasure to the crocodilians. No way was it safe for his baby to be around such large carnivores that could gobble him down like a chip-sized snack, even managing to hold up against his pretty, giving him that disgruntled look. Their Sweetness had stayed firmly put in his arms, shielded from any potential dangers.

The day had been perfect otherwise, though and Luffy had clearly inherited his love of animals from his momma, enjoying every minute. The pup had been so happy, purring and chirpy the whole time that Doflamingo was definitely getting a cloud 9 sort of happy buzz from the mixture of the infant's strong scent and his own alpha instincts on a loop telling him how great a parent he was and that his baby was incredibly content and safe feeling. Whether Croco knew it or not Lu-Lu had clearly been affecting him the same way, if not even more so than Doflamingo with the way he was gradually becoming more affectionate and smiley. The older man, smelling like a happy, content _**momma**_ , just as Doffy's pretty _**should**_.

After having to practically _**drag**_ Crocodile away from the aquatic reptiles, as it was getting near closing and Lu had ran out of bottles, Doflamingo managed to convince his pretty to lean into his side. Using Luffy as an excuse. While passing an ice cream stand about to close, Doflamingo saw it, the absolutely perfect gift for his Wani! It was in the window of a nearby, upscale-looking giftshop. He nearly keened at the sight.

"Oh, is that Javanese toasted coconut cream and Cinnamon chocolate cake in that ice cream? I haven't had anything like that in ages. It was my favorite as a brat, but it's so hard to come across! I wonder if it's the real deal… I mean, It's hard enough to find it in the Grandline with Mock Town becoming such a cesspool in recent years, but in the North Blue of all places?"

"Cinnamon?"

"Yeah, it's strange-sounding but really delicious. You have to try it! If it's the real deal, you'll never go back to that mass-made crap." Crocodile insisted, eying the cleaning up man almost anxiously.

The blond grinned, kissing his pretty before handing him a stack of berri. "Alright, fufu, go get yourself some ice cream while Lu and I go and see what's going on in the shop over here just in case something catches our eyes." Doflamingo cheerfully insisted, "No peaking!"

The brunet rolled his eyes and grumbled about spoiling their pup too much, planting a kiss on Luffy's now somewhat tuckered out looking face before heading over to the stand at a pace that told that the man was clearly eager, even if others may not have seen it that way. They may not have been together for a long time yet, but Doflamingo could already read the other like a book. Not that it mattered because his Croco had slipped and hadn't even reacted when he called Luffy 'their's' _**their's**_! He felt like he might puke; his stomach felt like it was so full of butterflies over the declaration. It was _**wonderful**_!

"You're momma's so _**cute**_ isn't he Lu?" Doflamingo crooned, almost dreamy sounding as he grinning ear to ear. Luffy blinked up at his daddy lethargically, squinting with all of his might as he struggled to keep awake and peeped up at the man sweetly, making the blond melt as his pup nuzzled the palm that cradled his head.

"Oh, my _**good**_ pup! Such an eventful day for my Sweet _**Treasure**_ ~ Yes, it has been. Is my little free spirit done with his adventuring for the day? Fufu, did seeing all the new stuff tucker my Sweetness out? Daddy'll try to get you to bed soon, yes I _**will**_!" The man cooed, tucking the pup's blanket a little tighter around the infant.

Doflamingo continued his happy babbling after securing his tiny boy, making sure the burrowing, sleepy-eyed infant was warm enough and comfortably resting. "We'll wait until tomorrow to do something fun with your Aunties and Uncles. We can't leave them out, after all, they're our _**family**_ and we don't want them feeling neglected! No, we don't! Uncle Trebol and Vergo are feeling especially left out lately and your new Auntie Bon was very sad that we hadn't gone out to brunch with him and the rest of Croco's commanding officers today and even I know already that Auntie Bon's sadness is like a weapon in itself it's so _**depressing**_! Yes, it is.~" The blond bounced a little and scratched gently at his son's scalp, right where he loved him doing so most. Nearly swooning over his Lu's slurred chirps before focusing on his task when he had realized his Croco had already gotten to the point of pointing out what he wanted after _**persuading**_ the trembling wide-eyed man into giving him the ice cream.

"Fufufu, Now let's see what we can find for your mommy before he realizes what I'm doing, alright, Lu-Lu?" The man exclaimed happily, trying his best not to get distracted by the hilarious sight he had just seen. His Croco was so _**hot**_ when he wouldn't take no for an answer though~ Doflamingo wondered what his pretty had said to have such a fearful look on the worm's face, though? He would just have to make his beauty tell him later.

The staff within the boutique-like giftshop apparently had more smarts in their brains than the idiot outside. Quick to ask him questions in regards to what he might be looking for and even guiding him towards a comfortable-looking chair near the register. It hadn't taken long though, he had already known what he was stepping into the shop for—the adorable little Wani plush in the window. A Wani for his Wani!~ Croco would be so happy when he saw! Ugh, it was going to be so _**cute**_ the way his face lit up even if he fought it and the way his cheeks would glow!~ A cute rosie red while he grumbled like he hated it, but he would _**love**_ it. Doffy was _**certain**_ the man was going to be thrilled! Especially as the plush wasn't just any old stuffed animal, studded with real bits of gems and what he was certain was real gold thread in the form of a golden bananawani. It was a gift worthy of his beautiful pretty!

"What do you think, Lu? Fufufu, I think your Mommy's going to love it!" Doflamingo exclaimed, examining the ostentatious plush, tongue hanging from his mouth in pleasure at finding such a perfect gift as he carefully turned the piece in his hands. Not even getting a single peep or grabby hand at such a pretty shiny thing? Doflamingo glanced down, chuckling softly at Luffy's losing battle with sleep. The pup's eyes were still open but _**barely**_. Even as he watched, the baby's blinks were becoming longer and longer as he continued to try and struggle his way into the wakeful world. "Awww, Lu! Sleepier than daddy _**thought**_ , fufu, such a stubborn boy~ I bet you don't want to go to sleep just so I can't surprise you! Isn't that right, Sweetness?"

It hadn't taken too long to find a few things for his son. Finding a particularly adorable and fluffy monkey-themed hat with beautiful hand embroidery that he was hoping he might be able to convince Luffy to keep on. It was incredibly soft and felt like it would keep him warm, two things that the pup really enjoyed and the attendant assured the alpha that it was made from materials from his mental list of what Luffy liked and hadn't shown any discomfort with after snuggling. Omegan infant safe materials.

Doflamingo nearly walked away from the rack before spotting one he was sure Buffalo would love. A warm-colored Owl-themed hat from the same collection, but in adult sizes. The long-limbed alpha stood indecisively for a few moments. It wasn't like Buffalo was his son. The boy wasn't his beautiful _**perfect**_ little Lu…. But he had been such a good pup since accepting him onto the crew and he was becoming _**family**_ and he was so _**so**_ sweet with his Treasure, like an excitable older cousin. Luffy _**really**_ liked the boy…. Oh, What the hell, Buffalo deserved something cute too! Doffy was sure it would make the boy happy and he loved to see his found family _**happy**_.

Doffy was sure Bentham was doing a great job of cheering the boy up, but that didn't mean he couldn't do his part too. That was _**especially**_ true after the day before, being such a shit show for the poor thing. Happy with his decision Doflamingo pointed out the pair of hats for the attendant to take to the front to be wrapped up and picked up the cute tye-dyed looking sock monkey he had been eying.

It was feather-soft with fluff carefully sewn around the head in a way that made it look like a macaque. The face was embroidered by hand with big blue eyes and a friendly-looking smile. To round the look off it wore a beautiful little cheery yellow vest with small flowers embroidered in different colors on it and a pair of black pants with a hole for its tail to come through. Doflamingo's heart _**melted**_ at the thought of his Lu cuddling it and loving on it, squeaking so _**happily**_ with his new cuddle toy!

He glanced around a bit, making sure what he had chosen for his pup was the very best, of course. There was a cat version too, but it was all dull pastel and a frog but not nearly as cute and the horse one was a horrible greyish brown. His boy wasn't going to have anything so dull and boring! Of course, he had chosen the best plush from the start and not only was it the _**cutest**_ and _**brightest,**_ it also would go perfectly with Luffy's new hat! And hopefully, his sweet Lu-Lu would love it _**so**_ much that it would distract him long enough from Tora-Tora that he could actually get washed without Luffy getting _**too**_ upset to separate from his favorite plush for too long, as it was air dry only and well definitely needed to be washed more than it was… Doffy's love for cleanliness aside, Tora-Tora was getting pretty stinky. Doffy loved Luffy and his stuff positively reeking of him and the others, but Tora-Tora was _**definitely**_ starting to smell a bit like recently unclogged scent glands and general pup funk.

"Is this all sir?" The young beta attendant asked, tone polite though she was clearly nervous when he walked back to the front of the shop.

"Fufu, yeah, I don't think we need to get anything else. Do we Sweetness?" The towering alpha cooed to a sound asleep Luffy. He snickered at the weirded-out look the girl clearly didn't realize she was sporting at the man's clearly very lovey-dovey dotting behavior and well, the fact he had a pup.

"Would you like your gifts to be sent to the 'Golden Medallion,' sir?" The girl asked. Knowing, just like anyone else that hadn't lived under a rock and maybe even most of those folks to, if they had been in the North Blue more than a week, who the Donquixote family were on sight. That was especially true for Doflamingo himself, everyone knew what he looked like and anyone that knew _**anything**_ knew that the crew not only had their own personal permanent ship slips in the most influential and coveted dock on BlackJack coastal, 'The Royal Flush,' but that they had their own suite in the 'Golden Medallion'. Which was the largest Casino in the whole of the North Blue. The Donquixote Pirates had not only helped in the creation of Casino but had really made Blackjack coastal as a whole. 5 years before, it had been no more than a ramshackled backwater.

"Hmm, the hats and my pup's new plush can be sent. I want to keep the Crocodile to surprise my _**Croco**_!~ fufufu!"

"Alright, sir, I'll need your security code. As you know, it was announced that someone had somehow gotten into Royal Flush using false information, so everyone was told that we will need to verify with the security codes given out to the Donquixote family's members. We aren't allowed to deliver anything without them for the safety and privacy of your crew sir." The girl quickly explained.

Doflamingo nodded, already knowing and approving of such methods. He was excited to learn who had the gull to do such a thing and hoped they screwed up soon. "Yup, I remember." The man said, cheerfully popping this 'P' as he spoke. Digging around for his wallet Doflamingo pouted when it wasn't where he thought it was. Luffy let out a half startled, half irritated merp, not appreciating being woken in such a manner.

"I'm sorry _**sweetness**_ , Daddy didn't mean to wake you up, no I _**didn't**_!" Trying to be more careful, the man attempted reaching over for his wallet again and got a sharp, indigent squeak for his troubles. Luffy clearly very much did _**not**_ appreciate his beauty rest being disturbed, especially after being so tuckered out and his daddy's arms being so warm and comfy and safe feeling in an unfamiliar place. Doflamingo grimaced at the unhappy sound. The blond carefully repositioned the grumbling pup and rubbed at his back, making soothing sounds as he automatically rocked back and forth. "Did too much adventuring today make my sweet cheerful boy all _**sleepy**_ and _**grouchy**_? That's okay. You can sleep all you like _**Treasure**_!~" The man crooned, uncaring of the anxious young lady standing in front of him. "When we get back, we'll get out all the best nesting blankets and make an even fluffier, bigger nest for my _**lovelies**_!~" Doflamingo grinned as his son, in literally only moments, fell right back to sleep, mewing sweetly as he rubbed his face into the soft feathers of the man's jacket.

Once again, the man tried reaching over to grab his wallet and ended up with a very huffy pup, who squirmed and let out a series of cranky merps, his angry grandpa pout on and powered to maximum. "Alright, _**alright**_ , I'll sit you down in that comfy chair, then I'll start digging around. Fufu, Such an _**angry**_ boy!" Doflamingo pouted, not liking the idea of sitting his pup down anywhere that wasn't in a place he regularly enjoyed nesting in. It made him nervous, but the place was immaculate and upscale and he was just standing right there….. He was right _**there**_ , no more than 10 ft away. It was _**fine**_ … Besides, he really _**really**_ didn't want to work his exhausted Sweetness into _**crying**_.

Doflamingo carefully wrapped his Luffy up in the way that he knew would have his pup comfortable. Then the blond waited until the infant settled and carefully sat the bundled baby onto the fluffy cushioned chair. He didn't care how much time he was taking. His boy was more important than anything or anyone. It wasn't right by the register, but it was close, easily within sight, even if Doflamingo's Observation Haki was plenty good enough to keep an eye on his pup without even actually having to see him. Not having his Sweetness in his arms and within his eye line made him a wreck. Even when the blond was in a place he deemed safe and his, let alone in such a public place.

"Here," Doflamingo said, holding out the card with the required numbers on it, feeling a little antsy. He could sense his Croco sitting not too far away. Thankfully, his beauty wasn't feeling particularly agitated like the blond had been worried may happen after he was in the shop for more than a couple of minutes. Must really be enjoying that ice cream. Thank Marijou for delicious distractions.

"Alright, sir, I have everything in order. Since everything is closing up for the night, I can deliver this myself." The girl explained, carefully placing the wrapped packages into 3 separate gift bags, just like she had been instructed to do as the man had been handing the items to her before.

"Great! I can't wait to see the kids' faces!~" The man chirped, smile getting slightly less wild and jagged and slightly softer and definitely excited as he clearly was imagining just that.

Doflamingo frowned, hair suddenly standing on end as he noticed a presence that he hadn't heard or seen entering the store. One that was _**clearly**_ trying to be sneaky and then he jumped, whirling around with bared teeth. Instantly ready to shed blood and rip out the bastard's throat that dared to get close, as he felt the guy _**purposely**_ approach his pup! The alpha Barely noticing the alarmed yelp from the girl behind the counter as his ears were filled with not a merp or a squeak or a grumble from his pup but a distinct _**bark**_ that he had never heard before. He was ready to _**kill**_! His eyes narrowed in on the presence that his pup wanted absolutely _**nothing**_ to do with and snarled as a cloaked figure went to reach for his Treasure, who was leaning away from the hand with a look of pure offence and terror on his sweet face, letting out a second more urgent bark before the hand could even touch him.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Doflamingo growled, fingers outstretched threateningly as he readied his power to lop the bastard's arm off. It was the same one that had been in the casino lobby before, he was certain of it!

The other froze for a second, his dark eyes glaring at him from beneath the hood.

"I-I'll call Don Kim if-if you don't leave that child alone and get out of here this _**moment**_ sir!" The young woman managed to squeak out. She had never heard a noise like that from a pup before. What kind of person could make a baby that scared and distrustful just by being near them?

Even if the man's enforcers had shown up the alpha most definitely planned to rip the other limb from limb no matter what. Luffy's reaction wasn't a normal fear or stress reaction for a pup to have to someone, especially as well adjusted and friendly as his Sweetness was with others as long as a family member was around. Doffy being there would have been _**plenty**_ of assurance for making new friends. The pup had beamed for over a week when Crocodile's crew had first been introduced, eager to get to know so many new faces. Luffy had even gone so far as to squeak in greetings at a few of the people they had passed earlier and had gotten a bit _**pouty**_ when they didn't come over to say hi to him. He was developing into a social butterfly and very clearly adored meeting new people. So it was most definitely _**not**_ some fear of the fact that the guy was new to him and even _**then**_ , the infant would have _**never**_ made a noise like that just because someone made him nervous or a little fearful.

Pups, _**especially**_ Omegas, didn't just bark at or around _**anyone**_. That type of sound was only saved for the most _**extreme**_ emergencies, especially when so young. It was only really used in the absolutely most dire of situations like a pup was convinced they were in extremely life-threatening levels of danger. There was only one explanation that made any sense, other than the bastard was trying to snatch his Lu-Lu away and that was that the _**disgusting**_ fucker was a _**monster**_!

"What the hell is going on in here?" The familiar gruff drawl snapped from Doflamingo's right. Not that he was paying that much attention, nearly feral at that point over the safety of his pup.

Luffy letting out another traumatized sounding bark and a series of fearful squeaks. The sounds had the brunet still at the door, so spitting mad that he was turning to sand and barreling at the detected threat before he even really understood what was happening. _**His**_ pup was _**terrified**_ and he was going to gut the threat! That's _**all**_ he needed to know. Snarling like a wild beast, the brunet had the slightly larger man pinned in seconds. He hissed as he was drug off, stumbling to gain his balance and to throw whomever that had him by the shoulders off. Doffy clearly had recovered from the shock. The person trying to wrestle Crocodile down with Haki-covered arms, suddenly slumping forward, like a puppet with its strings cut. By the time all the disorientation was gone, the bastard had somehow managed to make a runner. It was incredibly disappointing, gone before either Crocodile or Doflamingo could even start the hours of torture that both's bloodlust and parental instincts were howling for.

It was easy to redirect their protective energy on their pup though, as Luffy made desperately needy 'Love on me, comfort me, protect me! I'm your baby I love you!' chirps and merps. The poor sweet infant was absolutely terrified, trembling head to foot with big fat tears in his eyes as he was scooped up by Doffy, who immediately was crooning and cooing and chuffing at his pup, nuzzling and kissing and rocking his sweet boy who clung to him just as much, leaning heavily into Doflamingo's cuddling and frantically nuzzling back and making grabby hands. "It's okay, it's okay. _**We're**_ here. _**Mommy**_ and _**daddy**_ are right _**here**_! We're gonna' gut that fucker, yes we _**are**_! He's _**never**_ going to come anywhere near my Treasure again, daddy _**promises**_! My poor _**poor**_ Sweetness! Daddy will never do that again, Never _**ever**_!" The alpha vowed.

Crocodile was clearly still just as on edge as Doffy, even if he was still baffled about the whole situation. He was quick to make his way over to the trembling pair once he was sure the guy Doflamingo had taken out, although alive, was very much _**unable**_ to move even a single finger. "You alright Lu?" He crooned, not even noticing his normally gruff tone sweetening. Everything in him demanding he protect and comfort his baby as his maternal instincts were still barely being controlled. Luffy made an anxious squeak making grabby hands at the other brunet, demanding reassurance from his 'momma'.

It had Crocodile wanting so badly to hunt that bastard down like a feral pig even more! Him and that group of hooded freaks that had been with him, watching them like _**vultures**_. He should have done _**something**_ about them the second he noticed them eyeing their boy. It made him so _**so**_ angry, their wonderful day being _**totally**_ destroyed forever! Luffy's first big outing. He had been _**so**_ happy and excited and full of curiosity, all sweet smiles and that bastard _**ruined**_ it! Maybe even traumatized the poor kid for life! He sure wasn't going to be sleeping sound for a while and Doffy sure the hell wasn't. He already had enough issues with nightmares and attachment issues. If Luffy didn't end up scarred over the situation, Doffy would surely remember it for the rest of his days. Lu would be lucky if he was ever allowed to go to the bathroom on his own later on in life with the way the man was trembling and muttering and clinging to the pup, nearly in tears.

"It's alright Lu, _**We're**_ here."

All three ignored the very uncomfortably and awkwardly girl looking a mixture between shell shocked, terrified, and unsure of herself. She was still holding her Den-den Mushi, almost cuddling the creature to herself at that point. It was long past closing time. Should she even call Don Kim's enforcers? This was an attack on the Donquixote pirates, after all. If they didn't see anyone doing anything to help out, that could end up in retribution against the island and its inhabitance. At the same time, the main issue had left and well…. This weird moment seemed kind of private and what if they didn't like other people seeing them cuddling and kissing on their uh, baby? Who was still clearly freaked out? The three smelling so stressed out, particularly the pup and his father, that she felt half sick and half a step from a panic attack herself. It might end up with a lot of dead people and Don Kim not so pleased with her…. Which, of course, could end up with her death. But there was an obviously dangerous person still on the floor, staring right at her too… Doflamingo took the decision out of the cashier's hands.

Pulling a rosy pink Den-Den from…. Somewhere in that feathered mantle? The towering alpha called someone up with trembling hands. Crocodile at that point was entirely overtaken by his more maternal instincts and fawning over Luffy, who was still _**not**_ at _**all**_ settled down. A few sharp anxiety-laden anger filled barks of orders over the Den-Den Mushi and Doflamingo was back to cooing at his pup. Nothing but comfort and love in his tone.

Not that something about that wasn't just _**terrifying**_ to the poor girl that had just decided to pretend she was a living statue behind the counter. Feeling much safer not bring any attention to herself. If it wouldn't bring attention to her, as she had a strong feeling that it would, she probably would have eased herself to the floor behind the counter and would have tried her luck at hiding in one of the cubbies and maybe even would have cried a little bit. Out of all of the people that could have been there for such a crazy-ass rollercoaster ride of an evening, it had to be her. She wasn't even supposed to be working that night! She was just a fill-in.

"We'll head back soon, Lu-sweetness. I promise! We just have to wait for someone to clean up that mess in the corner, yes we _**do**_! We don't want our little rat ruining the rest of our day, no we _**don't**_! He'll get to stay with Buffalo's sperm donor, yes he _**will**_! I think Mommy and daddy'll have fun with him while you spend time with your aunties and uncles tomorrow, won't that be _**nice**_?" Crocodile's grin was just as malicious as Doflamingo's was unhinged at the thought of beating answers out of the pair. Apparently, Doffy remembered how much he had wanted to be the one that finished off the bastard that had tormented that poor pup. There wasn't any way in hell he _**wasn't**_ participating in getting some answers out of their newest unwelcome guest, either.

It didn't take more than a few minutes before half a dozen men in canary yellow suits were bustling into the shop, wrapping uncomfortable-looking seastone chains around the captured man and putting a heavy-looking collar around the dazed man's neck. They then immediately asked questions, a pair stood to the side taking notes before asking exactly what Doflamingo wanted to be done to the man.

Clothes shopping at that point for Luffy was absolutely a no-go. Everyone was too stressed out for that. Luffy was still an absolute wreck that would clearly benefit from being somewhere that had been established as safe and 'nest' and both Crocodile and Doflamingo were feeling the same way. Not wanting the infant to potentially be caught in the crossfire if the ass that got away decided to start a fight. There would be no eating as a family at the place the blond had excitedly hyped up to his Pretty that night. They would instead be ordering in, their family around them, planning the agonizing deaths of the whole group that had the gull to try and steal their adorable little Donquixote princeling from them.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hey, _**hey**_ , Doffy! I thought you planned to meet us at Rosemona's! Why'd you have Pink cancel? _**Huh,**_ Doffy?" Trebol grumbled the moment the three got through the suite door. "Why did you call us all back, Doffy? Did something happen?" The man froze once he got a proper look at his captain's face, seeing the man frowning in a way that was incredibly rare. On top of that, Crocy was pressed into his side protectively, not putting up that fussy act that everyone was so used to in the least. The man was stubborn and kind of emotionally constipated sometimes, so there was _**no**_ way that he would change to behave that way so suddenly without a _**major**_ cause. Both absolutely stinking of aggression and protective parental smells and comfort. The scent of anxious and terrified pup nearly choked a whine from usually unkempt man. Luffy was positively _**clinging**_ to Doflamingo, sniffling and still nuzzling the man, trying to bath himself in as much of his daddy's safe, comforting scent as he possibly could. "What happened?! Why is Lu-Lu so upset?!"

"Get everyone to the table. We have some rats gut!" Doflamingo hissed.

"Young Master?" Pink exclaimed, concerned as the three's scents positively clogged the air throughout the Suite. He was quick to join Trebol.

"Get everyone at the table! Now." The blond growled, walking past the pair as he went to collect a bottle and some formula for his pup. Crocodile busied himself with collecting Tora-Tora and calling up room service to order some food for the group. They weren't going to be leaving that table until something was figured out after all and that had a likelihood of taking quite a while.

No one under any circumstance tried acting against the Donquixote family and ever got away with it. Trying to steal their sweet little Luffy, well, they better pray long and hard for a heart attack before they managed to get ahold of them. The Donquixote family weren't the forgiving or merciful types on a good day, let alone when it came to their beloved little Donquixote prince! Especially when they heard what had happened and that their poor Sweetness had been so _**terrified**_ that he had barked, _**barked**_ and not just once or twice for them. Doffy wanted _**blood**_!

The blond made a distressed whine as Luffy didn't even merp or squeak for food like he usually would the moment one of his bottles even came into view. Instead, the pup was practically trying to bury himself in the man's mantel. Ugh, his poor sweet boy! How dare that human scum stress him out like that? His boy should be loudly demanding food right now! Spunky and demanding and squeaking their ears off, not whimpering and trembling and looking so lifeless and scared! He hated it, so _**so**_ much! It felt like when he first- when they had-had- Doflamingo tried to force the smell of burning hair and flesh from his mind and nose. Trying not to gag as the taste and smell and noise filled his every sense again.

"Hey… _**hey**_ , Doffy…. It-it's okay, it's just _**me**_. Not one's going to do anything to you or Lu-Lu or Crocy or _**anyone**_ of us! Everyone's _**safe**_! Vergo and Pica are nearly back. Bentham will be back with Buffalo soon to. He stopped by the docks with most of his crew to check on things. Jora, Lao G, and Zala said they were at some art thing and would leave immediately while Daz was dealing with things downstairs with Diamante and both are in the elevator, on their way back up. No matter _**what's**_ going on, it will be taken care of _**real**_ soon. Alright, Doffy? Now, ya' have to settle down so Lu-Lu will too. He needs to eat." Trebol said, voice surprisingly considerate and calming as he spoke to his captain. What was the world coming to when even Trebol was more put together and with it than literally a single other person alive? Ugh, and he was _**right**_! Luffy fed off of other people's reactions and Doffy was a major influencer for the pup.

Everything was _**fine**_. His _**pup**_ and _**Croco**_ were okay…. His _**family**_ was okay. _**Everyone**_ was okay. They were _**all**_ okay. They were all _**okay**_. He had _**family**_ and he wasn't all _**alone**_. He was _**fine**_. He had money and power and a _**family**_ that _**loved**_ him. A _**family**_ he made… He was _**okay**_. But…. Then why did he feel like that scared little boy that had lost his whole family again?

"Come on Lu, it's time for _**good**_ boys to eat!~ Alright, my Sweet little _**glutton**_? Did you hear your uncle Trebol, Luffy? Soon all of your aunties and uncles will be back with us. That's because just like Mommy and Daddy, our great big family _**loves**_ you so _**so**_ much!~ "

**End Chapter 10**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hopefully, everyone enjoyed. I'm sure at this point, people are knowing what was going on, right? Or maybe not really. :D Also poor Doffy, Trebol of all people more put together than him!
> 
> By the way, in 1-3 chapters, we will be having a little bit of a time skip where our Baby Lu gets to finally meet our sweetie pie Rosi! I'm super excited about it! I have huge inspiration from a comment someone left and I can't wait to write about it in the chapter. 😊
> 
> So for people wondering why I disappeared when I am normally really good about keeping everyone up to date with what will be going on with updates and stuff. I have been having some pretty severe neurological issues since last summer and for some reason, I have been feeling a lot worse since early December. On top of weakness and vertigo and shaky hands and other stuff I have been having, I also have been having severe headaches a lot, light sensitivity, and issues with my eyes and vision. School is definitely not helping these symptoms and on top of it all, they now believe I have narcolepsy.
> 
> Which…. I mean makes sense since I literally am able to go to sleep anywhere at any time and I am never not, pass out exhausted so…. Me joking with people that I had narcolepsy in college because people would comment and get concerned about me literally pretty much passing out all of the time wasn't actually a joke….. Ooops….`:D Guess I'm a D….. Which the hilarious thing is that if you write my name with our family name in the way that one piece does, my initials would be B.D.M.H. So actually, a D. Anyway, I'm doing my best and am starting to go a little more back to my usual levels of feeling like crap, so I should be able to write more again.
> 
> Please tell me what you think! I would love to read everyone's theories and I love when people share ideas and thoughts about my stories with me. I usually take a lot of inspiration for my stories from reviews and I get a lot of my motivation from them too! Especially when I am tired and not feeling great.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, here is the first chapter. I hope everyone enjoys. And yes, I know, 'what were you thinking letting Doflamingo raise a kid!' I can't wait until Luffy becomes the adorable little hellspawn that he is! He's keeping his normal personality just like everyone else. Doffy's to. He's just going to be softer in a warped way to Luffy.
> 
> I'll have the next chapter up in a couple of days! Probably Tuesday.
> 
> By the way if you like this and like My Hero Academia, Naruto, or Yuyu Hakusho look up my other stuff. I'm more than 20 chapters in to my main stories from these fandoms so you'll have quite a bit you can read.
> 
> Please review! I always get my best bits of inspiration from my reviewers for my stories and this is my first time writing for One Piece at all, so it would be nice to know if this chapter turned out alright! 😊


End file.
